


Finally Found You (You were right here all along)

by ForeverLostInTheDream (Showbear92)



Series: You & Me, We’re Soulmates! [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Endgame Showki, F/M, HyungKi are Friends With Benefits, I guess it has Fluff too, Kihyun has a voice kink, Kissing, M/M, Maybe even Shownu, Mutual Pining, My first fanfic!, Pink haired Kihyun!, Shownu/Soyou & Minhyuk/Jisoo but they are just temporary, Smut, So does Minhyuk, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, There is never enough Showki lol, blowjob, light angst.. maybe..?, past Minhyuk/Kihyun, this fic might be REALLY clichéd, you’ve been warned lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showbear92/pseuds/ForeverLostInTheDream
Summary: Yoo Kihyun fell for Son Hyunwoo the minute he laid eyes on him.. but Shownu is.. straight?!OrA fic where Kihyun loves Shownu and pretty much turns Shownu gay for him





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorFatCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/gifts).



> This is my first EVER fanfic! So I tried okay.. idk now.. let’s see if I can pull this off!  
> Also this is the AU I personally like a lot, so yeah!
> 
> Also I DID proofread this but if there are still some typos left, just ignore them will you?
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my friend Mayuki who inspired me to write Showki!

Kihyun was running late. That never happened.  
Okay it did. He was human. But it happened _very_ rarely!  
  
And it was all his roommate Hyungwon’s fault.  
And lowkey Kihyun’s, because he hadn’t heard the alarm in the first place.  
  
Kihyun’s phone’s alarm had rung and Hyungwon, the genius he was, turned it off and slept off.  
  
It was _his_ alarm! Kihyun’s! But this Hyungwon.. urgh..  
  
Generally the dude slept like a log. Through all the alarms he set on his own phone and Kihyun’s phone and Kihyun had to wake him up everyday the 2 months they had been roommates.  
But somehow how that day the genius had woke up and turned Kihyun’s ( _Kihyun’s!_ ) alarm off.  
  
The idiot was barely 2 months younger than him and was in the first year along with Kihyun but his college term started 1 week after Kihyun’s.  
  
Because Kihyun had chosen to a double major in media arts (mainly singing/music production & photography) & physics (along with maths). Yup, he was packed, so his classes started earlier.  
  
So now he was late. He was rushing through the corridors trying to find his home room class with the schedule in his hand, scanning the classes on both his sides, head moving rapidly.  
  
Many others rushed past him. Brushing past him, almost tripping him twice over.  
  
Only the third time he did fall when someone coming from the opposite direction crashed into him.  
He landed on his butt with a thud and a cry of pain escaped his mouth along with a few profanities.  
  
He saw stars before his eyes and had to blink them away along with the little tears that had formed.  
  
The books he held in his hand had scattered across the floor along with his schedule.  
  
Thank God the hall was empty almost (meaning he was getting more and more late for his class with every passing second) and his things had fallen close by.  
  
“Watch where you are going dude!” He said in an annoyed voice with a slight scowl as he picked up his books along with the other person’s (‘cause he was nice like that).  
  
He stood up to hand the stranger his books when his eyes locked with most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. Followed by a beautifully sculpted nose and full rosy red lips, the bottom lip especially plump.  
  
Beautiful. Angelic. Godlike.  
  
  
Those lips curled up into an apologetic smile then they parted and a deep voice said “I’m sorry. I was rushing to class, wasn’t looking where I was going! Are you okay?” He took the books from Kihyun’s outstretched hand. “Thanks! You didn’t have to do that! I was going to pick them up myself!”  
  
Kihyun pulled his eyes away from the stranger’s lips, blushing deeply as he looked into his gorgeous eyes again then looking down.  
“I’m fine! And it’s okay! I have to go now!”  
  
He bowed once and backed away before looking at his schedule and seeing he was standing right in front of his home room class.  
  
Okay nice!  
  
The stranger opened the door to the same class and walked in and turned around to look at him “Sorry again. And thank you! See you around!”  
  
“It’s okay and.. uh.. yeah.. I.. have home room here too..” He said as he looked down and scratched the nape of his hair slightly.  
  
“Okay! I’m seeing you much sooner uh?! Nice!” He held the door open and Kihyun followed him inside and shut the door behind him.  
  
The teacher wasn’t in yet. He or she was late too! Good! Kihyun let out a relieved sigh.  
  
The beautiful tall well-built stranger turned around to look at him again and held out his hand “I’m Son Hyunwoo by the way! Second year. And you?”  
  
Yay! Now he had a name to call that god with!  
  
Kihyun’s hands had gone clammy so he wiped his right hand on his trousers before shaking Hyunwoo’s waiting hand. “I’m Y-Yoo K-Kihyun!” _Shit don’t stammer you moron!_ “First year. First day. Nice to meet you sunbae!”  
  
“Ahh a fresher!” Hyunwoo let go of his hand and turned to walk towards a seat near the back of the class, turning his head to look at him behind him “I hope you like it here! It’s a nice college!”  
  
“I hope so too sunbae! Thank you!” Kihyun smiled and Hyunwoo smiled back and turned away to take his seat with his friends at the back of the class while Kihyun took a seat two rows ahead.  
He couldn’t stop smiling to himself, not until his home room teacher came into the class anyway, two minutes later.  
.  
.  
  
That’s how he had met his now 2-years-long-crush, Son Hyunwoo.  
  
  
___________________  
  
Flash forward 2 years. He was in his 3rd year now.  
Just started his 3rd year in fact.  
  
And he was getting late again.. for the first day.. again..  
And it was because of Hyungwon again yes.  
  
And it was Kihyun’s fault again, yes.  
  
But they were both equally at fault.  
  
Okay technically he wasn’t really getting late, he just wanted to get there early, get a good seat; wanted to take his time walking to class, instead of rushing, wanted to catch up with his friends.  
  
Anyway,  
He was getting late this time because...his roommate Hyungwon couldn’t keep his hands to himself.  
  
Because Hyungwon had his hands locked around Kihyun’s waist as he kissed him passionately, pressing him against the wall near their dorm room’s main door, Kihyun’s fingers running through Hyungwon’s soft locks gently as he kissed him back just as passionately.  
  
The older pink haired male pulled away.  
  
“Hyungwon please... I’m getting late... I want to get there a little early to meet-” He let out a little moan as Hyungwon immediately attached his lips to Kihyun’s neck and sucked lightly.  
  
He chuckled in his deep voice as he pulled away from his roommate. “Kihyunnie, why do you always have your term starting before mine? I know this time it’s only by 3hrs for a week and not 1 whole week later but still!”  
Kihyun started to answer and Hyungwon quickly cut him off by saying “I know, I know. Double major.. geez.. Kihyunnie, just don’t overwork yourself okay.”  
He pecked him on the lips again.  
Which turned into a full blown kiss as Hyungwon pushed his tongue into Kihyun’s mouth to taste him.  
Their tongues danced together, Hyungwon’s exploring Kihyun’s mouth.  
Hyungwon tasted sweet, like the chocolate muffin he had had for breakfast, the ones Kihyun made the night before for them.  
  
This was new. They had started kissing just 3 days ago. Not that Kihyun was counting.  
———  
_They had been watching some horror movie, neither of them getting scared ‘cause they both loved horror. Just minor jump scares, that too ‘cause the lights were off and Hyungwon had turned the volume up so that they got at least a little scared._  
  
_Kihyun snuggled up with Hyungwon under a blanket, eating popcorn._  
  
_So just as the movie was ending, Hyungwon kept the popcorn bowl on the side table. And turned to face Kihyun who was still watching the movie._  
  
_Kihyun glanced at him then back at the screen “Whaddup Wonnie?”_  
  
_Hyungwon just turned Kihyun’s face towards his gently with the help of his fingers on the older’s chin._  
_And stared into his eyes intensely. Kihyun stared back into Hyungwon’s eyes just as intensely. Dark brown eyes with golden flecks, not so visible then, ‘cause the lights were off._  
  
_Then Hyungwon closed the space and connected their lips in a soft gentle kiss before pulling back. They stared at each other’s lips before Kihyun claimed Hyungwon’s mouth again and pressed one hand on his chest and the other hand’s fingers intertwined with the younger’s soft blonde locks; blond hair with his roots showing completely, just the way Kihyun liked it._  
  
———-  
Hyungwon pushed his fingers up Kihyun’s waist, inside his shirt, trailing his fingers over Kihyun’s abs. Kihyun shivered.  
  
Yup he worked out! Only his abs though. Sometimes legs and arms too but only for basic strength. He didn’t want to be some weakling.  
  
Kihyun didn’t really feel like going now. He almost thought ‘Screw the first day... they never really teach us much on the first day anyway.. Hyungwon feels so good right now...’  
  
‘But Hyunwoo will be there too...’  
‘Nope! Don’t think about Hyunwoo. Savour this moment with Hyungwon instead Kihyun!’  
  
Hyungwon’s soft lips and skilled tongue caressed Kihyun’s mouth and tongue, like he had all the time in the world but also like he couldn’t get enough of him.  
  
Kihyun liked that, liked feeling like he was wanted, craved even.  
  
Hyungwon pulled away to place soft kisses to Kihyun’s neck, licking and biting gently. He wanted to mark him but stopped himself.  
  
“Kihyun-ah.. don’t go..” The auburn haired male whispered against his neck, causing Kihyun to throw his head back slightly and moan a little.  
  
“Hyungwon please... I need to-“ Kihyun gasped loudly as Hyungwon palmed his semi-hardness through his jeans a little roughly.  
  
“Hyungwon please... shit...” Another moan escaped his mouth as Hyungwon unbuttoned Kihyun’s jeans and slipped his hand in to cup the older’s semi-hard erection through his boxers, caressing gently.  
  
“You have time for a little fun.. I promise I’ll be quick.. Can’t let you leave sporting a semi right?” Hyungwon winked then smirked against his lips, all the while palming Kihyun more and faster.  
  
“Hyungwon.....” Kihyun groaned. Immediately the younger unzipped his pants fully and pulled him gently towards the couch and pushed him on it.  
  
Kihyun slid back a little towards one of the armrests and leaned on his elbows.  
He wasn’t fighting this anymore.  
Hyungwon was offering to suck him off, those plump lips on him, he wasn’t going to say no.  
  
He’ll just rush and get there in time. Chitchat with friends would have to wait till lunch break or between classes.  
  
Hyungwon soon got on the couch too, positioning himself between Kihyun’s spread legs.  
He pulled down the other’s skinny black ripped jeans with the him raising his hips to help Hyungwon out.  
  
The pants bundled up near his ankles, Hyungwon bent forward and licked the erection straining through the boxers and Ki hissed a little.  
  
“Hyungwon-ah.. please just...” Hyungwon looked up at him with a smirk, “get on with it!” Kihyun said with a whine as Hyungwon teased him again through his boxers by palming it roughly.  
  
“Okay then. Since you said please. And because you look hot af with your purple velvet shirt on and those black skinny ripped jeans.”  
Kihyun blushed a little. “Also that pink hair. So cute _and_ hot.”  
  
At least his hot roommate thought he was goodlooking, even if Hyunwoo didn’t care even 1%.  
  
Hyungwon then _finally_ pulled down Ki’s boxers with his help.  
  
“Hyungwon come on... I really don’t want to get late..!” When their eyes met, Kihyun added “Please!”  
  
“Okay then!”  
With that Hyungwon took Kihyun’s hard member into his mouth fully. Kihyun hissed and threw his head back, at the same gripping Hyungwon’s auburn locks a little roughly.  
  
Then Hyungwon pulled off with an audible pop and started softly sucking the head, hands playing with his balls.  
Kihyun’s hands loosened the grips and instead his fingers just played with his hair as Hyungwon continued his ministrations.  
  
Kihyun moaned, biting his bottom lip.  
He sucked the head a little longer then ran his tongue down the shaft, bottom to top. Then sucked on his balls while stroking his length.  
  
Kihyun moaned loudly, head thrown back, neck fully exposed. Hyungwon pulled off from his member for a minute to admire the view and licked Kihyun’s beautiful pale neck and spread kisses all over while stroking him vigorously.  
Kihyun whined and squeezed his eyes closed.  
  
Then Hyungwon went back to sucking the length’s head again before bobbing his head up and down Kihyun’s shaft fast, taking him wholly, over and over, making the pink haired male release lewd sounds from his mouth.  
  
He used to control them before but he knew Hyungwon liked hearing him.  
“Let me hear you, don’t hold them back!” Hyungwon had said the first time he had given him head.

  
Kihyun was nearing his climax and he let Hyungwon know, “W-Wonnie.. I’m... close.. aahhhh” He moaned louder than before and bit down on his lips as Hyungwon sucked the head harshly, stroked him fast and played with his balls, all at the same time.  
  
“W-Wonnie...” Kihyun tried again but the redhead just increased the pace and soon Kihyun came, head thrown back, body arching, moaning  Hyungwon’s name loudly.  
He clutched Hyungwon’s right shoulder & hair tightly with his hands.  
  
Hyungwon lapped it all up, swallowing every last drop. A little dripped out of his mouth but he lapped it up too with his tongue.  
  
It was really very hot to look at.  
  
He stroked him through his orgasm and stopped when he was sure Kihyun came down from his high.  
  
Kihyun was breathing heavily but managed to sit up and pull up his boxers and jeans and buttoned and zipped them.  
  
He stood up shakily but immediately fell back on the couch.  
  
He threw his head back and breathed in slowly and deeply to calm himself down.  
  
“So...? How was I?” Hyungwon asked, a smirk in his voice. He was sitting pressed up next to Kihyun, fingers drawing circles on the older’s thigh.  
  
“As always... Incredibly awesome...” Kihyun was honest, Hyungwon gave the best head. Best anything really.  
  
Well only one other person had given him head before Hyungwon. It was his first and only girlfriend from highschool.  
  
He didn’t have much experience with anyone else, but he was sure Hyungwon was excellent at it all.  
  
  
“Okay then. Have some water, then leave. Or else you really will get late.”  
Hyungwon stood up and pulled Kihyun to his feet who almost stumbled if the beanpole hadn’t caught him.  
  
“Take care cutie! Have a nice day lil one!”  
He ruffled Ki’s hair and hugged him tight.  
  
It felt nice. Warm. Kihyun hugged him back and rested his head on Wonnie’s shoulder, eyes closed.  
  
He pulled away soon as he really would get late otherwise.  
  
Then Hyungwon brought him a glass of water that Kihyun drank gratefully.  
His throat had been dry as fuck.  
  
He headed to the door after handing back the glass and took his keys from the hooks on the wall and opened the door and just before heading out added “I’m not your little one... I’m your hyung!”  
  
“Sure cutie sure! Now go!” Hyungwon waved and smiled wide. Kihyun waved back and headed out.  
  
  
If only he was in love with Hyungwon. Life would’ve been perfect.  
It was good that Hyungwon wasn’t in love with him either.  
  
He didn’t want to hurt his roommate that way.. the way unrequited love hurt..  
  
They were “together” because of that very reason: unrequited love.  
  
Kihyun’s one sided love for Hyunwoo.  
And Hyungwon’s for Lee Minhyuk, Kihyun’s childhood friend and bestfriend.  
  
Hyungwon didn’t want Kihyun interfering. He wanted to tell Minhyuk how he felt and ask him out on his own.  
  
He had even prepared himself to, in their 2nd year.  
Only that day Minhyuk announced at their lunch table that he had got himself a girlfriend!  
  
Hyungwon had looked so crushed that day.  
Everybody had congratulated Minhyuk, Hyungwon too. But everybody had also noticed how down Wonnie looked.  
  
He had immediately covered it up with some lame excuse about remembering a submission that was the next day and he hadn’t done anything for it. He had then excused himself and anything but ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
Everybody had given him odd looks. But then Hyungwon did that often: forgot about submissions or procrastinated till the last moment.  
It wasn’t the first time he had run out like that.  
So everybody had shrugged it off.  
  
Except Kihyun.  
And Hyunwoo & Changkyun.  
Those two were very observant. And Kyunnie was inquisitive too.. also his intuition was awesome.  
  
So when Kihyun had left after Hyungwon, Hyunwoo just looked at him in concern but had looked towards their friends again, listening to Minhyuk talking to them animatedly about how he had got his girl.  
  
But Changkyun had made it clear with his expressions that he wanted details.  
Kihyun had nodded and left to find Hyungwon in the men’s washroom... head bowed down, standing in front of the mirror, eyes red.  
  
Thankfully no one had been in there at that time.  
He had hugged Kihyun tight and cried it all out while Kihyun softly ran his fingers through his platinum blond locks.  
  
The thing is.. when Hyungwon crushed on someone, not many noticed ‘cause he was very lowkey about it. On the outside anyway.  
  
Inside he was also panicky and jittery like everybody else.  
  
Then one week later, Hyungwon had come to terms with the fact that Min had a girlfriend he apparently loved, but he had still been quiet, not talking much.  
  
But that week during lunch, Hyunwoo had announced he had got a girlfriend too!  
  
This time Kihyun had been crushed.. and pretty much everybody had got it except Hyunwoo and his bestfriend, and gym buddy, Hoseok.  
  
But Kihyun was very good at hiding his feelings so his hurt expression, he was sure, had disappeared almost immediately as it appeared.  
  
He was majoring in media arts too after all. He had drama classes too and was quite good at acting, if he said so himself. All his friends accepted it as well.  
  
The only reason others knew was because he had crushed on Hyunwoo big time from the moment he had met him in his first year.  
Going as far as to getting him to sit at their table, becoming friends with his friends Hoseok & Jooheon - aka Changkyun’s boyfriend AND soulmate.  
  
Yup, Changkyun had got lucky, _very_ lucky: he had got his soulmate tattoo at age 18 like everybody else but also had got his soulmate at age 18 as well.  
That too his first real boyfriend.  
  
The tattoos looked like a bracelet drawn on the skin of the wrist, with a different colour and pattern for everyone with a tiny heart shaped lock or key at the centre of the pattern on the inside of the wrist.  
If your soulmate had a lock with their bracelet on their left wrist, you’ll have a key with bracelet on your right wrist. And vice versa.  
  
So when you met your soulmate, you kissed and held hands (the order didn’t matter when you did what) your tattoos will glow together. And you’ll get your soulmate’s tattoo’s colour in your tattoo too! Along with a tiny key or lock drawn in the empty space next your key/lock. Both your tattoos will glow, for like a week or whenever either of you got too emotional.  
  
They had kissed and held hands... well.. their tattoos had glowed together, got each other’s colours and their lock and key patterns were completed too.  
  
Hyungwon most definitely wasn’t Kihyun’s soulmate.  
‘Cause they had kissed, though only recently, they held hands a lot from their first year itself.  
Nothing had happened ever.  
  
It was sad though. Hyungwon was an awesome guy but they didn’t belong to each other, even their hearts didn’t beat for each other.  
  
They had felt lonely and had found solace in each other. They were roommates after all.  
It made their heartbreak lessen.  
Now it was bearable to see Hyunwoo & Minhyuk hang out with their girlfriends in public in front of them.

Kihyun and Hyungwon used to cry ‘cause of the pain before _they_ had happened.

  
The pain didn’t go away. It always came back. But the tears had left.. or so Kihyun liked to think..

Hyunwoo was his first and one love. He didn’t even love his girlfriend back in highschool, she was just a tiny crush. It had been nice while it had lasted.  
  
But Hyunwoo was a whole other story. Of course it hurt. _A lot_ . But he could handle it now, thanks to Hyungwon.  
  
So of course when Hyungwon had suggested they try it out, Kihyun had said yes.  
  
-

 

 _“Suggested” here meaning Hyungwon had been getting bored doing his assignments which Kihyun had made him start in time for once. Kihyun had been standing without a shirt on, looking for a shirt to wear in his cupboard along with his fave black jeans which were ripped at the knees. Hyungwon had been eyeing him continuously so he had glanced at him once before picking out a dark green turtleneck and said “What is it Hyungwon...? You checking me out or something..?”_  
  
_“Yes I am, as a matter of fact. I can see your workout is finally paying off. Your butt looks better than before,” Kihyun snorted before taking out a black full sleeve shirt too, to compare with the turtleneck. “And your abs are definitely getting there. And your back looks strong. Hyunwoo is an idiot.”_  
  
_“Thanks I guess. And Hyunwoo is not an idiot. He is just.. straight.” Kihyun shrugged as he closed the cupboard to look at the 2 shirts he had laid down on the bed._

_It had been about 3 months since Hyunwoo & Minhyuk had announced they had got girlfriends. The PDA was stinging worse and worse as the days went on. The PDA only seemed to increase each day and his crush wasn’t going anywhere.. it still stayed the same. So yeah, the pain was bound to be there._

_“Also your black hair with purple highlights is looking pretty cool too. In short Kihyun you are looking quite hot today.”_  
  
_Finally Kihyun looked at him “What do you want Hyungwon...?” If he was going to ask him a favour, he wasn’t going to do it just then._  
  
_He was getting ready to go to Jooheon’s room 2 floors above him where he would play some videos games with his bestfriend Minhyuk and Jooheon’s really sweet and genius boyfriend Changkyun._  
_After which they’d planned to roam around the city, hit some clubs maybe, but mainly wanted to check out this new restaurant which was apparently cheap AND had great food. If that was true, dinner that day was set._  
  
_Minhyuk and Jooheon weren’t double majors like him. Both were majoring in media arts though. Jooheon in singing (in Joo’s case, rapping)/music production._  
  
_Minhyuk was majoring in media arts too, but in literature and communication. Same as Hyungwon._ _Min had taken art too while Hyungwon had taken dance. He shared classes with Shownu and his friend (now their friend) Wonho sometimes._  
  
_All 3 of them shared classes. Only Kihyun’s physics major (which was really a science major with more emphasis on Physics and Maths) started earlier than his other major, so that double/science/commerce majors don’t suffer too much._  
  
_“Too much” being the keyword._  
_Changkyun was a year younger than the rest of them but he was in the same year as them because he was a genius. His father was a scientist after all._  
  
_He was a double major in Physics &Maths like Kihyun, along with literature& singing (again rapping)/music production in media arts._  
  
_The 4 of them shared a lot of classes, which made college more bearable._  
  
_“You.” Hyungwon said. Kihyun blinked. “W-What...? But you like Min-“_  
  
_“See Ki, I’m getting bored. You are gonna hang out with those idiots later on anyway, just skip your gaming! You ain’t even good at it!” Kihyun had a look of indignation and opened his mouth to say something in his defence but Hyungwon rushed to complete what he wanted to say “You’re looking hella hot right now. I’m serious. I’m technically doing you a favour here ‘cause you probably haven’t got laid in your life even once. Maybe. Or like not in a long time! And I could just sleep or listen to songs to pass time. But since I’m so nice, I’m offering to suck you off.”_  
  
_Kihyun’s eyes widened. “W-what... you are serious...?”_  
  
_Hyungwon got up from his from his seat near his desk and walked towards Kihyun, pressing very close to him as he traced his abs with his fingers softly and slowly while his other hand cupped his crotch through the jeans. “Yes. Very .” He said looking down right into Kihyun’s eyes intensely, making the older blush deeply and look down. Hyungwon was taller than Kihyun by some inches._  
  
_He has nice eyes too, Hyungwon thought. Hyunwoo was an idiot. Straight or not._  
  
_He palmed him through his jeans while Kihyun gulped audibly._  
  
_“Don’t be nervous. Just sit back and relax.” He lightly pushed Kihyun towards his bed on which he sat down a second later._  
_Hyungwon kneeled in front of him and spread his legs, shifting in between them and cupping him through his jeans again before unbuttoning & unzipping the jeans and pulling them down to his ankles._  
  
_He bent forward to lick his abs slowly, his tongue caressing every dip and rise. Kihyun closed his eyes and swallowed loudly again, going redder by the minute._  
  
_Palming him slowly through his boxers, the only layer of clothing Kihyun had left, before pulling them down as well, freeing his cock which he grabbed with his hand, finger brushing the head gently, making Kihyun’s breath hitch._  
_“Get ready for the best head you’ll ever receive in your life.” Hyungwon said before bending his head down and sucking the head lightly._  
  
_Yup, it had definitely been the mostly incredible head he had ever got._  
  
_Gaming with the guys had been skipped ‘cause Kihyun had decided he wanted to return the favour, as it was only fair._  
  
_Plus Hyungwon had a lot going on for him too._  
  
-

 

Hyungwon was hot, Hyungwon found Kihyun hot.  
Hyungwon made Kihyun feel good about himself and he even made him feel good when they fooled around.  
  
But they had never crossed that line though. Just jerking off.. sucking off each other.. kissing.. making out.. that sort of thing. Anything but the main thing.  
  
They always joked when they felt they were about to go too far: they were saving themselves for their soulmates!  
But it was the truth, they were. They never crossed that line.  
  
To be honest, Minhyuk was missing out.  
That idiot...  
Despite Hyungwon telling Kihyun not to tell Minhyuk anything about his feelings for him, Kihyun had still tried ‘cause he knew how whipped Hyungwon was for him.  
  
But Minhyuk kept saying that Hyungwon was hot yes, but he was just a friend to him.  
And now he even said he loved his girlfriend.  
  
He had seen her. A lot these days thanks to Minhyuk sitting with her during lunch some days, like Hyunwoo did with his girlfriend.  
And ‘cause of the PDA of course.

  
She was cute but like compared to Hyungwon.. nah..  
She didn’t stand a chance next to Hyungwon.  
It wasn’t just looks either, Hyungwon’s personality was overall better than hers too.  
  
And it wasn’t like Minhyuk was completely straight. He was bisexual just like Hyungwon and the others. Kihyun was pretty sure he was just gay now, not even bisexual.  
  
Kihyun figured only Wonho & Hyunwoo were completely straight.  
  
Which just made his huge crush on his hyung even more pointless and stupid.


	2. Pink Hair & PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2! ShowKi begins hehe
> 
> Soyou is in the 4th year along with Hyunwoo & Hoseok. She is younger than them by some months.
> 
> Also I did proofread this but excuse the leftover typos/grammar errors if any!

Kihyun reached class in time. The teacher wasn’t there yet.  
  
He walked to the back of the class towards his seat next to Changkyun.  
  
“Hey my dear dongsaeng!” He hifived Changkyun and turned around and waved at Hoseok (who went by Wonho) and his Hyunwoo hyung (who went by Shownu) enthusiastically with a big smile as he took his seat. They waved back just as enthusiastically.  
  
“Hoseok hyung! Hyunwoo hyung heyy!!!!”  
  
“Hey Kihyun-ah!” Hyunwoo hyung smiled back warmly, making Kihyun’s insides melt.  
That smile oh my God.. so beautiful..  
Bet Kihyun had heart eyes so he looked at Wonho instead who smiled teeth in full display, his award winning kpop idol smile.  
  
“So you coloured your hair pink huh.. looking nice!”  
  
“Thanks Wonho hyung!”  
  
“Ya Ki hyung, looking good! Who are you tryna impress today? Purple velvet shirt, black ripped jeans and all?” Changkyun smiled knowingly then smirked.  
“Even the makeup is good. Subtle but sexy.” Changkyun winked and Kihyun nudged him a little harder than he had intended. Changkyun clutched his side and let out an “ow! Stop! I’m praising you here.”

  
Kihyun turned ahead smiling and looked down blushing as he saw Hyunwoo checking him out.  
  
“Nobody... what are you saying...”  
  
“Maybe he is trying to impress Hyungwon.” Wonho chuckled.  
  
“Hyungwon doesn’t need impressing, he already looks so whipped for Kihyun.” Hyunwoo chuckled too.  
  
“He is not whipped for me.. we are just roommates you guys..!!!” Kihyun sighed loudly.  
  
“Ya sure Kihyun-ah whatever you say.” Hyunwoo said as he patted his back. Kihyun  
shivered slightly, not obvious enough for the other to notice though.

 

Changkyun had his mouth pressed in a line as he looked at Kihyun with a knowing glint and turned to Wonho to talk to him about something.  
  
_Great... Now Hyunwoo hyung thinks Wonnie and I are together... now he’ll never look at me.. him and his girlfriend forever now huh... He didn’t even comment about my new hair colour. I dyed it mainly so that he’d finally notice me...sucks to be you, Yoo Kihyun._ _  
_  
Kihyun frowned and just looked down at his books.  
  
Hyunwoo and Wonho were double majors too.  
Hyunwoo was majoring in Dance & Music Production/Singing in Media Arts and then Economics.  
  
While Wonho had the same Media Arts major as Hyunwoo, his other major was Chemistry & Physics.  
  
They shared the same home room ‘cause 1st years & 2nd years shared their home rooms and the 3rd years & 4th years shared theirs.  
  
The fifth years (only double majors had a fifth year unless you were doing just Medicine solely) had their own home room. Mostly.  
  
Some 4th year double majors had it with them too.  
  
He wasn’t sure of the specifics but Changkyun and he had decided they’d try to get that home room with Hoseok hyung & Hyunwoo hyung next year.

  
Minhyuk, Jooheon & Hyungwon’s classes started 3hrs later than Kihyun’s. They’d have lesser hours for a week.  
It was always like that for Media Arts students.  
For the 1st & 2nd year students, the vacation was for a week more than what the Science & Commerce students had.  
  
Those 3 shared home room too and they had only 4yrs of college unless they decided to take up another major by the end of the year for their 4th year.  
But their other major wouldn’t be taught in as much detail as it was taught to double majors but yeah. Major is a major!

The Science & Commerce majors started earlier.  
That’s why Hyunwoo was in their home room too.  
  
“You know Kihyun says Hyungwon ain’t whipped for him. And he ain’t whipped for Hyungwon either. But they are all wrapped up in each other during our breaks.” Wonho joked and Kihyun’s ears turned red as he turned behind to see Hyunwoo’s mouth curl up into a small frown.  
  
Huh..? He himself had teased Kihyun with Hyungwon like a second ago! Why the frown?  
  
He ignored it and looked at Wonho.  
  
“Hoseok hyung come on! We aren’t.. dating.. We are just roommates!” Then he added in a slight whine “How come _you_ are teasing me today?! Generally you save me..”

 

“Right! Okay! Sorry! I won’t say anything!” Wonho mock zipped his mouth up and pretended to throw away the key.  
  
Kihyun sighed and Hyunwoo’s frown was still there but he again ignored it and looked ahead.  
  
Only to see Hyunwoo’s girlfriend Soyou saunter into the class past him as she bent down to peck Hyunwoo’s lips.. which turned out to be a full blown kiss, tongue and all.  
  
She had on a tiny red dress. It was pretty cute. It reached till her mid thigh.  
Hyunwoo was rubbing his hand up and down her thigh while kissing her passionately while Soyou had her fingers tangled in his hair.

 

  
Great.. now Kihyun had to witness all this too. His heart clenched painfully and all his hopes of _ever_ getting his hyung to fall for him went down the drain...

How Kihyun wished that it was him in place of Soyou… he wanted to run his fingers through Shownu’s hair too! Taste that tongue of his, taste him! Hell even a chaste kiss would be just fine! Urgh…

 

He let out a small sigh and quickly averted his gaze and just looked ahead. He could see from his peripheral vision that Changkyun was giving him a sympathetic look.  
  
Kihyun decided he had to get over Hyunwoo.. it had been 2 years now anyway... Hyunwoo was straight.. he had a beautiful girlfriend whom he loved.  
And Kihyun had had enough of this pain. Hyungwon did help but he was sick of this… sick of being this stupid…falling for a straight guy was the biggest pain ever… ‘cause you had zero chances of him _ever_ looking at you in that way.

 

He wasn’t cute and didn’t have a great body like Wonho, nor did he look as sexy as Hyungwon for Hyunwoo to notice him anyway… Apparently the pink hair changed nothing..

 

He had the urge to go home and dye it back to black… but then he liked his pink hair… He hadn’t done it _just_ for Hyunwoo to notice him.

 

He’d let it stay till it started to fade.

Then he’d change it back to his natural hair colour: black.

 

He didn’t know if his Hyunwoo hyung ( _stop calling him ‘yours’ Kihyun!)_ and Soyou noona were soulmates or not though. But to be honest, it didn’t matter.  
Hyunwoo’s soulmate who be a million types better looking and much more awesome than Kihyun anyway…

 

Hyunwoo wasn’t the type to dump people unless he really felt he shouldn’t be with them. He always tried not to break anyone’s heart.  
So Soyou and him would probably last for a while...

 

Because _so many_ had asked him out in these 2 years (maybe even in his first year when Kihyun hadn’t been here) but he had politely declined everyone and had fallen _only_ for Soyou because she was beautiful, genuine and actually a really nice person. She was so sweet that Kihyun couldn’t even bring himself to hate her.  
  
She was always so sweet to all of them. Treating them, spoiling them, tell them embarrassing stories of Shownu (which made Kihyun jealous ‘cause _he_ wanted to know hyung that well!!!).  
It just made his pain worse. Why would Hyunwoo leave someone that perfect for someone like him...  
  
He felt worthless sometimes. He was glad he had Hyungwon, who never let Kihyun doubt his worth. At least when Hyungwon was around. Actually even when he wasn’t, he’d send him cute texts to cheer him up or make him laugh or smile widely at least.

He was always there to make him smile when he felt down. Or at least be sad along with him ‘cause of Minhyuk being so goddamn oblivious to Hyungwon’s feelings as he went on and on about his girlfriend.  
  
Minhyuk was the type to fall hard and fall fast. He had liked the girl and asked her out within 2 weeks.  
2 weeks for making sure he really liked her.  
  
Minhyuk was so gorgeous (like Hyunwoo and his whole group of friends really), that any girl would say yes to him immediately.  
Exactly what happened when Minhyuk had asked Jisoo out. She had said yes immediately, hugging him tightly. Minhyuk couldn’t stop smiling like a lovestruck idiot for days.  
Ki was happy for his bestfriend but was pissed off with him ‘cause he was hurting Hyungwon so much.  
  
Lee Minhyuk _always_ got the girl.  
He was so genuine and cute and like an adorable excited puppy that no girl had the heart to say no to him. They _never_ played hard to get with him, _never_ tried to lead him on.  
Sometimes it made Kihyun jealous ‘cause Minhyuk had it so easy while Son Hyunwoo, best dancer in the university who also was an ace swimmer _and_ basketball and badminton player _and_ was good at volleyball too _and_ had an amazing voice was and was an excellent singer, never even glanced at him.  
Okay he did but you could clearly see how much he had Kihyun stuck in the friendzone.  
  
“Chinguzoned” his friends used to tease him in the first year. Then they found out Kihyun was serious about Hyunwoo and stopped teasing him.  
  
He didn’t deserve Hyunwoo anyway. He was like some perfect God. Humans didn’t get together with gods. Not in real life anyway.

  
It made him feel like the ugly friend but Hyungwon had scolded him badly when he had voiced that out once. Seriously Hyungwon was an awesome friend! He didn’t deserve him to be honest.

_Why couldn’t Hyungwon be my soulmate?! Why didn’t I feel that way about him?! Why Shownu?!_

_I met Hyungwon before I met Hyunwoo hyung! I thought he was hot the minute I laid eyes on him too! Why couldn’t I have fallen for Hyungwon instead?!_

 

Same questions that ran in his head everyday now.. He sometimes wanted to rip his hair out from frustration.

 

Hyungwon had said he did deserve him though as Kihyun was cute and hot af, was a superb singer with a beautiful voice that sounded like it belonged to the angels of heaven (okay, he was good. But not as good as Hyungwon said he was. But yeah, he knew he was pretty good! Everybody kept praising his vocals and he knew his vocal range was very very good!) _and_ he helped him get through the pain too and made him feel good about himself when he doubted his worth ‘cause of Minhyuk not liking him back, instead going for a skirt.

But.. again.. like Soyou, Jisoo was amazing! Ya she wasn’t as awesome as Hyungwon but Kihyun felt he was just biased towards Hyungwon. Or he wasn’t. It didn’t matter.  
Jisoo was calm and down to earth like Hyunwoo. She kept Min grounded and on his toes yes, but she was there to always listen to his incessant chatter when he got excited (which happened a lot!) and was there when he was down too.  
  
She took care of him, made sure he didn’t skip meals ‘cause of stress or exams.  
She was really perfect for him. Or so it seemed.  
Again Kihyun didn’t know if they were soulmates or not.  
Maybe Minhyuk had mentioned it and he had just tuned it out ‘cause it was in between his usual chatter and ‘cause he was pissed off with him for hurting Hyungwon everyday.  
He’d have to ask him. Min was his bestfriend after all.  
But he was sure he would’ve paid attention to Minhyuk had he said something as major as finding his soulmate!

  
Also the thing was.. sometimes it took time for the soulmate marks to get activated even if the person you were with was in fact your soulmate.  
But that was rare but you never know, maybe Min was that rare case. Maybe even Hyunwoo was a rare case.  
  
But even though Jisoo seemed the ideal partner for Minhyuk, Hyungwon was _fine af_ and perfect for him too!  
  
_Minhyuk you blind idiot.._ _  
_  
In the end he just wanted his friends to be happy and didn’t want anyone feeling any pain of heartbreak or unrequited love. Or pain of any sort really!

  
Not even Jisoo or Soyou should go through pain.  
To be honest, Kihyun didn’t know what to do to help himself or Hyungwon.  
And he _hated_ feeling helpless...  
  
“Hey Kihyun! Hey Wonho oppa! Hey Changkyun!” Soyou waved at the rest of them, pulling Kihyun out of his reverie.  
She blew a kiss to Shownu and then ran out of the class, just as their home room teacher entered the room.  
  
She started their roll call and Kihyun wished Hyunwoo would stop staring at his back, drilling invisible holes into them with his burning gaze.  
  
_What.. does he want... Here I have decided to try get over him finally but then he stares.. stop playing with my heart Hyunwoo..._ _  
_  
He side glanced at Changkyun who was giving Hyunwoo a look with one eyebrow raised.  
  
But Hyunwoo didn’t notice his look apparently. Because Kihyun still felt Hyunwoo’s heated gaze on his back.  
  
Hyunwoo’s seat was to the left of Kihyun’s seat, not directly behind. Wonho was directly behind him.  
So Hyunwoo probably got a good view of his profile at least.  
  
He shifted a little in his seat and slightly turned his head to glance back.  
Hyunwoo immediately looked down at his books as he opened a notebook and took a pen out of his pocket.  
  
Okay...? Kihyun frowned and looked ahead. Changkyun saw the little exchange and frowned a little too.  
  
Then they just stared ahead as the teacher started orienting them about the coming year, the various co-curricular activities they could do to increase their grade points.. how to get extra credit.. what projects they had.. group and individual.. which to choose.. that sort of stuff.  
  
The class just droned on but Kihyun took notes just in case, like always.  
  
The bell rang and Kihyun got up and turned around to bow at his hyungs before Changkyun and Kihyun rushed off to their next class.

Kihyun decided he’d push away Hyunwoo soon.. just a little longer he’d hold on. But he would for sure distance himself from hyung soon.  
  
———————————-  
  
It was lunch and Hyunwoo had got to the cafeteria earlier than everyone else.  
  
The whole day the image of Kihyun’s pink hair, chocolate brown eyes, that illegal shirt.. those ripped jeans that exposed his knees kept flashing through his mind and he didn’t get why.  
  
Yes Kihyun was looking pretty good that day. But he always looked good.  
Maybe it was the new hair colour. He actually liked that colour a lot, it really suited his sweet dongsaeng Kihyun!

  
But the fact that Wonho keep teasing him with Hyungwon kinda lowkey irritated him. Again.. he didn’t get why. ‘Cause he himself teased Kihyun with Hyungwon!  
But when Wonho did it too.. it was just.. annoying..  
  
So his focus in class had been only half there. His mind.. was busy running the images from the morning over and over again.  
  
Something about Kihyun... changed? Maybe not. Except he really stood out to him today.  
  
He had stared at him trying to figure out what it was. But the only thing he came up with was that pink hair.  
  
So he settled on that and let it go.  
Kihyun had caught him staring though. That had been embarrassing.  
  
Also.. today morning when his girlfriend had kissed him, he didn’t feel anything. At all.  
No usual tingle of warmth or anything.  
It just felt like a regular kiss. Lips on lips.  
  
He had tried tongue, hoping he’d feel something.  
Nothing.  
So he had pulled away and she had pecked his lips again and left.  
  
Also he had seen Kihyun frown a little and then had heard a sigh.  
Did PDA bother him? Maybe it did.  
  
He kinda frowned when Minhyuk kissed his girlfriend in public too.  
Even Changkyun & Hyungwon frowned at them.  
  
Huh.. all 3 were not okay with PDA then..?  
  
As Shownu was thinking all this, Wonho entered the hall, followed by the rest of the guys.  
  
Minhyuk was behind Wonho with his girlfriend Jisoo next to him, holding hands with her.  
He lightly pecked her on the lips and then she left to join her friends.  
Okay so he was joining them today.  
  
He saw Hyungwon grimace at that tiny kiss and Kihyun pat him on the back with a little frown as he said something at which Hyungwon nodded and schooled his expression to a neutral one again.  
  
Okay...? So yeah. Maybe he was right about their dislike of PDA!  
  
Then he saw Hyungwon slip his hand around Kihyun’s waist and Kihyun lean into him slightly and Hyunwoo’s heart sank a little.  
  
What the fuck?! Why though.. Heart, what the heck?!  
  
He averted his eyes and then turned to look at Wonho who sat down next to him.  
  
“Hey Shownuya! How are you? How was your first day of the year so far?” He bumped Hyunwoo’s shoulder with his own as a wide smile spread across his face, making Hyunwoo smile too.  
  
“Good so far! Classes are interesting this year too.” He picked up the burger he had in front of him and took a bite.  
  
Soon the others joined him at the table.  
  
Hyungwon sat in front of him then Kihyun next to him, Minhyuk on the other side of Kihyun.  
  
Jooheon & Changkyun sat down at the head of the table.  
  
Shownu actually wanted Kihyun to squeeze in next to him but he looked happy sitting there in between his bestfriend and his roommate so he let it go.

He just missed Kihyun ‘cause he hadn’t seen him during their vacation much. He wanted just the two of them to hang out alone like they did in their first and second year. That’s all. He’d ask him when he was free later on.

 

But today, he decided he would observe Kihyun & Hyungwon closely.  
Wonho kept teasing them so he might be onto something.  
  
Shownu only teased Kihyun with Hyungwon ‘cause he kinda liked watching Kihyun squirm.  
But Wonho used to rescue Kihyun from the teasing along with Changkyun.  
  
But this time he had started teasing too.. he initiated it, in fact!  
  
Hyungwon and Kihyun were close, that was there. They were roommates.  
But were they together? Kihyun denied it but..  
  
Kihyun looked up and smiled widely at him.  
“Hey Shownu hyung! How are you? How was your day so far?”  
  
“Great!” He nodded as he munched on his fries.  
  
“So do you like your subjects? Do you think any will be hard? Also how was your dance class?”  
Kihyun asked excitedly making Hyunwoo grin.  
  
Good. Ki was interested in his day.  
  
“So far I don’t think anything will be majorly difficult. But then you never know.”  
  
“Oh yes.. stupid question. Sorry.” He looked down and scratched his hair, turning red.  
  
He found that cute. “Don’t apologise, what the heck!” He chuckled then continued “Also dance class was awesome. Like it always is.”  
  
“Yes, of course. You are the best this college has after all.” Kihyun grinned. Hyunwoo smiled back, eyes scrunching at the sides. Those cute laugh lines near his eyes that Kihyun loved appeared, yay!  
  
Hyunwoo felt all warm inside. “No no. I’m not the best. There are others much better than me.” He said modestly as looked down at his food and grabbed more fries and popped them into his mouth, chewing.  
  
He dipped one in the sauce in the tiny container near his burger before popping it in too.  
  
Kihyun saw the older had a little sauce near his lips and he desperately wanted to bend over the table to swipe it away with his thumb, then lick the sauce off his thumb.  
Or better yet, lick the sauce of his face.  
  
But he couldn’t obviously.  
  
Instead he gestured to the older that he had some sauce near his mouth.  
  
Just as Hyunwoo picked up a tissue to wipe it, he felt someone’s tongue lick it off his face.  
He jumped back, only to turn around and see his girlfriend Soyou.  
  
“Hey babe!” She bent down to kiss him gently. “I really want to join you for lunch you know.” She pouted cutely.  
Hyunwoo generally found that very cute and endearing.  
But that day.. he felt.. nothing. Ya it was still cute, but her being around him.. didn’t make him feel all warm and giddy anymore.  
  
It felt nice. But that’s it.  
Huh.. maybe ‘cause she wasn’t his soulmate.  
  
Their tattoos hadn’t glowed when they had kissed or held hands.  
They knew they’d leave each other someday.  
Unless they were a rare case and the tattoos took time to activate.

But they had been together for about 6 months now. Hyunwoo’s longest relationship.

When you were with someone who wasn’t your soulmate, it didn’t last that long.

He had heard some people pushed it to 2 years..But in the end, they all broke up because they stopped feeling it for the other person.

 

Only your soulmate could keep you on your toes always, make you stay in love with them forever.

Nobody else.

 

Just as Hyunwoo was about to reply, she beat him to it by saying “But.. I’m running late and you need to spend time with your friends too!”  
  
She kissed him again. A lingering kiss.  
It was nice. Soyou was a good kisser. But again.. he didn’t feel anything... just lips on lips.. like the kisses before this that day.  
  
“Oh. Okay sweetheart. See you soon then!”  
  
“Yes handsome. See you at the end of the day!”  
Then she straightened and looked at Kihyun and said “Ki! Looking great today! The makeup suits you and that pink hair too! Nice job!” Then she added while smirking “Who are you trying to impress?”  
  
Wonho piped in “Hyungwon! Okay shh I didn’t say anything. Ignore me!” He went back to his food smirking as he scooped some pasta into his mouth.

  
Hyunwoo felt a spark of annoyance go through him which intensified as Minhyuk and Jooheon oohhhed and aaahhed at Wonho’s comment.  
  
Kihyun had gone rigid and Hyungwon just shook his head like they were kids and he loved them so he couldn’t say anything to them. He had a tiny smile.  
  
But he dropped Kihyun’s hand which he had been holding under the table as he brought his hand up to run through his hair.  
  
“T-thank you Soyou noona!” Kihyun said with wide eyes, face turning red. “Guys stop it please!” He added with a whine which caused everyone to laugh excluding Hyunwoo who just chuckled awkwardly.  
  
Now Hyunwoo found Kihyun blushing and squirming really endearing. More than Soyou’s pout.  
  
“Okay then see you boys!” She waved and Wonho smiled at her and the other boys waved back chorusing “See you noona!!” Soyou smiled, pecked Shownu’s lips once more and then left.  
  
Hyunwoo turned back to look at Kihyun who was looking down at his food.  
He had a very tiny frown as he spun his fork through his spaghetti over and over without putting any into his mouth.  
  
The frown which turned into a bright smile when Hyungwon turned his face towards his gently and touched his forehead with Kihyun’s.  
  
Hyunwoo felt a little uncomfortable seeing that and went back to eating his food.  
He had seen it before but Wonho’s teasing made it.. uncomfortable for him.  
  
Kihyun then chuckled at something Hyungwon had said and then he saw up too see Hyungwon had thrown his hand around Kihyun’s waist again.  
  
He just ignored their existence for the rest of lunch and ate his food while answering whenever the other guys talked to him.  
  
Guess he didn’t like PDA either.  
At least they weren’t kissing thank God.  
  
Just holding hands and giggling from time to time. Then talking to the others.  
  
Kihyun looked at him a few times with a slight frown but Hyunwoo didn’t look at him.  
  
But then saw him with his head still bent down so as to not be obvious, Hyungwon was holding his hand again, over the table this time, caressing it with his thumb while Kihyun smiled at him brightly.  
  
Yup, he _definitely_ didn’t like PDA of any form.  
Whether it involved kissing or not.  
  
A tiny voice at the back of his mind said _‘But you don’t find it irritating or repulsive when Jooheon & Changkyun are very affectionate towards each other in front you. Even when they are kissing and cuddling. You find it cute and it makes you happy in fact! ‘Cause _ they _are happy! Same goes for Min & his girlfriend. Also! Hyungwon and Kihyun aren’t even officially dating each other!’ _

He ignored that voice just like he was ignoring Kihyun and Hyungwon. They didn’t speak to him directly anyway for the rest of lunch.  
  
Okay, Hyungwon had asked him a few things but Hyunwoo had just replied in yes or no or had grunted or hummed his response.  
  
Then Hyungwon had stopped trying to involve him in conversation.  
He smiled at him apologetically once though, before going back to eating and smiling at the others while they talked about Min’s date with his girlfriend.. them arguing about who had got the highest score, Wonho accusing Minhyuk of using cheat codes.. Jooheon and Changkyun wanting to watch the next Marvel movie with all of them..  
  
_‘You’re being such a hypocrite Hyunwoo..’_ His inner voice spoke up again.  
  
Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Please comment and kudos are appreciated a lot!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!
> 
> y'all can find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KiHyunwoo115)


	3. Still holding on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they have hope after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i proofread this.. ignore any errors! Thanks! Hope you like it!

Kihyun came back to their room and dropped onto their couch with a deep frown on his face, tears starting to well up. Hyungwon followed behind him and shut the door.   
  
Kihyun then got up and went into his room, closed the door and jumped onto the bed face first, pushing his face into the pillow.   
  
Hyungwon walked in after dropping his bag in his room and came down to sit next to Kihyun on the bed.   
  
“Hey cutie...” He nudged him lightly. Kihyun said something that got muffled by the pillow that sounded like “Go away!”   
  
“Ki.. get up. Hey...” He tickled his side by sliding his fingers under his shirt. Kihyun squirmed away from his touch but didn’t change his position.   
  
Then Hyungwon slid his hand down his pants and pinched his ass roughly and Kihyun screamed in pain and sat up immediately. He hit Hyungwon on the chest hard then pushed him, making the younger fall back on the bed. Hyungwon let out a small moan of pain. Sometimes he forgot how strong Kihyun was. He rubbed the spot on his chest where Kihyun hit him, lightly scowling at the older as he sat on his knees next to him.   
  
“That hurt you... you idiot..” Kihyun said as he laid down next to Hyungwon and snuggled close, head on the auburn haired male’s chest.   
  
Then Hyungwon felt his shirt starting to get wet. He looked down at Kihyun who was hugging him tightly, face buried in his chest, body shuddering.   
  
“Hey Ki! Don’t cry hey!” Hyungwon panicked a little but then Kihyun just cried more so he let him get it all out. His shirt was soaked in minutes. He made circles on his back using his fingers then alternated it with running them through Kihyun’s hair. He also left small kisses on the side of his neck.

  
“I’m sorry I ruined your shirt Wonnie..” Kihyun said after his sobs had subsided. His voice came out muffled ‘cause he still had his face buried in his chest.   
  
“It’s okay. You let it all out. Now look at me please.”   
  
“No.. I’m a mess... I probably look shit...”   
  
“Kihyun... look up!” Hyungwon pulled away roughly and Kihyun’s head left his chest, forcing him to look at him.   
  
He immediately pulled him back, his strong grip surprising Hyungwon again, and buried his face in his chest again.   
  
“Kihyunnie please look up...  _ please _ !!!” Hyungwon begged as he tried to make Kihyun look at him.   
  
Finally he looked up at Hyungwon. It crushed his heart to see Kihyun hurting.   
  
“Cutie... it’ll get better someday soon okay...” He said that but if Kihyun had said that to him he wouldn’t have believed him.   
  
He hugged him tight and said “I just want to move on from him Hyungwon! My heart can’t bear it anymore... I have never fallen this hard for anyone... ask him to leave my heart alone!” Then he cried somewhere.   
  
Hyungwon just hugged him tightly.   
Kihyun stopped crying after a little while.   
  
He then untangled himself from the younger slowly and sat up cross-legged. He sniffled a little and if Hyungwon was being honest, he looked crap.   
  
His eyes were all red and puffy. His face looked flushed and had those crease lines people get when they have their skin pressed on some uneven surface, in this case Hyungwon’s shirt.    
  
Kihyun just looked plain sad. Hyungwon felt terrible seeing him this way. Kihyun had cried after a long time now.   
  
After 6 months this was the first time. Before that Kihyun didn’t cry. He was just pining behind Hyunwoo.    
He had hope that maybe someday Hyunwoo would look at him in a new light! Look at him the same way Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo and Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk.   
  
Hyungwon was glad Minhyuk didn’t really display any “affection in public” towards Jisoo that today.

  
Just a tiny peck in the dining hall before Jisoo joined her friends. And to be honest, Jisoo wasn’t into PDA all that much.   
  


And Hyungwon had mastered the art of tuning out whenever Minhyuk started talking about Jisoo. At the most he’d smile politely and nod. Or if he could, he’d leave the room after making some excuse, making sure to come back only after he made sure Minhyuk had moved on from the topic of Jisoo.

  
He only saw them hugging and holding hands. Tiny pecks or kisses on the cheeks. That’s the most Minhyuk and Jisoo did in public.   
Thank God really.

  
Hyunwoo and Soyou on the other hand... ya..    
  
Hyungwon was just sad that Kihyun broke down on the first day of the new year itself.   
  
Now both Kihyun and Hyungwon had lost all hope though. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk looked so happy and content with their girls.   
  
Hyungwon wanted to move on too.. but his heart wouldn’t listen.   
He was happy he had Kihyun. And that Jooheon & Changkyun understood them.   
  
He pulled Kihyun towards him and Kihyun snuggled up next to him on the bed again, this time while sitting up, their legs stretched before them.   
  
“I want to move on from Minhyuk too Kihyun... someday we will okay! We’ll find our soulmates someday! I promise!”   
  
Kihyun sniffled before saying “Yes we will. I just want this infatuation of mine to get over... 2 years Hyungwon! I’m really stupid.”    
  
“No you aren’t! Even I have been whipped for Minhyuk for more than a year now.. if you are stupid, I’m stupid too!”   
  
“You are.. you are my friend. We are pabos in love!” He said with fake enthusiasm before both of them chuckled humourlessly.   
  
“Well Kihyun, you have me. I have you. We’ll pull through. If we don’t find each other’s soulmates  _ ever _ , then we’ll stay together!”   
  
“Wonnie, I love you. You are so sweet. How I wish I loved you that way...”   
  
“Aww Ki same.. how I wish you were my soulmate! Life would’ve been easier!”   
  
“Ugh yess!!! I think the same thing every goddamn day!” Kihyun sighed and  looked up at Hyungwon and then Hyungwon kissed his forehead and held him close.   
  
Then Kihyun raised his head and lowered Hyungwon’s face to his eye level with his fingers under the younger’s chin. They looked into each other’s eyes before Hyungwon connected their lips in a soft kiss.   
  
Hyungwon pulled away and said “Hyunwoo is an idiot. If you had been in love with me, I would’ve freaking asked you out already!”   
  
“Wonnie if I had been in love with you, I would’ve taken you on some 20 dates by now! I would’ve asked you out way earlier!”   
  
They both laughed. “Minhyuk needs to open his eyes, I swear to god.” Kihyun said, rolling his eyes.   
  
“Hyunwoo too.” Hyungwon said, rolling his eyes too. Then he remembered what he’d seen today!    
“By the way, I saw Hyunwoo stare at you today! He looked at you  _ a lot _ .”   
  
“Huh so I wasn’t dreaming. He was just checking out my hair I’m sure. But he didn’t say anything about it.. but that’s how he is: he’ll say & do things when you  _ least  _ expect it! Anyway he doesn’t like me or anything please... ‘Cause the PDA was as intense as it was before the vacations.”    
  
“That’s true. It was actually  _ worse _ than before I think... what with all the...” Hyungwon did a you-know-what-I-mean kind of gesture. He looked really cute doing it that Kihyun chuckled and gently pinched the younger’s cheek.

  
“I’m glad Jisoo doesn’t like PDA... Soyou and Hyunwoo oh my God..” Kihyun shuddered in disgust.

 

“Let it go. You know what, forget them all. It’s just you and me from now on. Stop trying to impress those 2. It’s a waste of energy anyway. They won’t even look at us... We are here for each other, to distract each other from them! Let’s just do that!”   
  


He kissed him hard then licked at the corner of Kihyun’s mouth who opened his mouth to let in Hyungwon’s tongue. They slid their tongues for a while, loving the feeling. The Kihyun sucked and bit Hyungwon’s plump bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from the taller man.

  
Kihyun pulled back and said “You are right! That’s why we started this anyway! Let’s just distance ourselves from them!”   
  
“Yup! Also.. maybe if we don’t hang out with them much, they’ll miss us or something.”   
  
“Yeah true. Nevermind. Just you and me from now on. We have each other, why be lonely?!”   
  
“Yup, exactly! Let our ‘thing’ do what’s it supposed to do!” Hyungwon smiled widely making Kihyun smile too.   
  
Then he pushed him against bed and claimed his lips again.  Then he pulled back again and said in a serious tone “Kihyun, no more crying over Hyunwoo okay? I won’t cry over Minhyuk anymore either. Promise?”   
  
“Hyungwon how can I promise you that...?”   
  
“See Ki, next time you feel like crying, just.. use me!! That’s why we have this like we just said! Be with me! Forget him! Do you think I’m hot?”   
  
“Obviously I do! You are hella hot!” Kihyun winked at him and Hyungwon grinned. “Fine, you are right! Also same goes for you!” Kihyun said with a determined expression that looked really cute.   
  
“Perfect then.”    
  
Then Kihyun pulled Hyungwon’s face down and crashed his lips with his in a hungry kiss, which later turned into soft and sweet kisses.   
  
Hyungwon licked and sucked on Kihyun’s soft pretty lips,pushing his tongue into his mouth and letting their tongues slide over each other once again.

  
Then they pulled back and smiled at each other, Kihyun blushing cutely. Hyungwon bopped his nose with the older’s making him laugh.   
  
  
————————————-   
  
“You know Kihyun hyung, Hyunwoo hyung was staring at you today. For  _ a while! _ He didn’t even look away when I caught him staring at you!”    
Changkyun exclaimed with a surprised expression.

 

Just after Kihyun had calmed down, his phone had chimmed with a message from their group’s maknaes calling them upstairs to play the new game Changkyun had bought online which had just been delivered to them that day.

 

Hyungwon had legit dragged him out of the room up the stairs to their floor so that Kihyun could “clear his mind and forget everything that happened today!” 

 

“Ugh maknae… don’t remind me.. I don’t want my hope to raise again.. not after I saw that kiss fest today.. ugh..” Kihyun shuddered.

 

At the end of the day, he had decided to take the shortcut to his dorm. The area was pretty secluded and empty, so it took him even lesser time to cut through.

 

Shit idea it had been...

 

On the way, he had seen Hyunwoo and Soyou making out against a partially hidden wall like horny teenagers and his heart shattered and his decision to move on became even more stronger.

 

He had literally ran out of the place, eyes starting to fill with tears, which he had blinked back until he reached his room and cried it all out with Hyungwon soothing his pain with his soft pink lips, deep voice and mere presence.

 

“But hyung even I saw him stare! And he kept frowning whenever Wonho teased you both together and whenever y’all acted all cute with each other!” Jooheon said and then let out a loud whine as Hyungwon killed his character on the screen making him win their first game.

 

“Wonnie you saw him stare too right?” Jooheon asked and Hyungwon nodded vigorously, making Changkyun chuckle and ruffle his hair.

 

Changkyun was sitting behind Hyungwon, who was sitting on with floor with Jooheon. Kihyun sat next to Changkyun on the couch.

 

Hyungwon leaned his back against the couch, positioning himself in between Changkyun’s legs, who wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s neck.

 

Jooheon whined looking at them and leaned back against the couch too and looked up at Kihyun who chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

Then he too wrapped his arms around the cutie’s neck and Jooheon stuck out his tongue at Changkyun.

 

“Keep that tongue in Joo. Or else you’ll regret it.” Changkyun warned in a mock serious tone.

 

“Oh yeah? Make me keep it in!” He stuck it out again and then smirked.

 

“Let these two leave.. I’ll show you the consequences of your actions…”

 

“Okay! Leave it at that, thanks!” Kihyun unwrapped his arms and leaned back, a semi-disgusted look on his face. “No more PDA. I can’t take it or this couple talk.” Kihyun grimaced.

 

“Fine hyung, fine.” Jooheon said. Then perked up as if he remembered something.

“Hyung by the way! I got news for you!”

 

“Whaddup?” Kihyun asked as he bent forward and wrapped his arms again around Jooheon who snuggled as close as he could.

 

“Okay.. this is gonna contradict what you saw today on your way back…” he started and Kihyun pulled away and pouted.

 

“No! No more Hyunwoo… I’m sick of this Jooheon! I want to move on from him! Even Hyungwon is tired of all this Minhyuk shit!”

 

Changkyun nudged him “Hyung shhh! Just listen to what he has to say!” Then he turned Hyungwon’s face up and touched his forehead with his, “And you! We have something to tell you too!” 

 

Hyungwon smiled and Changkyun pulled away.

 

Jooheon frowned a little at the display of affection and then shrugged. Whatever, Changkyun was his. Everybody knew that anyway.

 

“So Ki hyung! I asked Wonho today if Hyunwoo hyung had found his soulmate yet? Whether it was Soyou noona or not..?”

 

“Oh and..?” Kihyun leaned forward in anticipation.

 

“And Wonho hyung said no! That Hyunwoo hyung hadn’t found his soulmate yet and it mostly wasn’t Soyou noona either because they have been together for 6 months and nothing happened so far!” Jooheon said happily and Kihyun smiled a little.

 

“Which means!!!!” Changkyun grabbed his hand excitedly “Hyung this means that they won’t last that long!!! Wonho hyung even said this was Hyunwoo hyung’s longest relationship!”

 

Then he turned to Jooheon “Joo, what is the longest someone was with a person who wasn’t their soulmate?”

 

“2 years, if I’m not wrong… God how did they manage that long.. My longest was 6 months too… I couldn’t stay with her after that… maybe they were trying to push it and see how long they could stay together! Maybe in the end they had become like what Ki hyung and Wonnie hyung are right now!”

 

“Exactly! I think they were trying to push themselves to see how long they’d last too… Plus even though our Hyunwoo hyung is really sweet and wouldn’t even hurt a fly, I doubt he’d force himself to stay with someone longer than he actually can… he should get over her soon I’m sure!”

 

“Yup, Kihyun. Our maknaes are right. Plus that stare  _ did  _ happen! You shouldn’t lose hope that soon! Wait a little longer before you start giving up!” Hyungwon said with a smile and Kihyun leaned towards him and squeezed his shoulder and Hyungwon touched his hand with his own.

 

“As for me…” He trailed away and lifted his gaming controller from the floor next to him and pressed some buttons and the game was ready to begin. It was waiting for Jooheon to press play.

 

“Okay listen. Joo hyung and I decided you should try another approach towards Minhyuk. At least Min is bisexual unlike Hyunwoo hyung or Hoseok hyung. So you have a chance.”

 

“Yes see, till now you were sweet to him, but you don’t really  _ show _ you are whipped for him. You are the suffering-in-silence type! Don’t be like that!”

 

“Yeah Hyungwon they have a point…” Kihyun said. “Go on!”

 

“So I know this is really uncreative but we think you should  _ show  _ him you are whipped!”

 

“Whoaa!!! No! What if he cuts off our friendship or something! We  _ just  _ became friends last year!”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened.

 

“Ya.. you could’ve done it a little sooner if you had had the courage.. especially since Minhyuk is Minhyuk… I don’t know why you were ever hesitant to talk to him geez…” Changkyun pressed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

 

“See what Changkyun meant was.. flirt with him. Ask him to hang out. Try get him alone! Talk to him more! Come on he is so chatty! He is legit the sun! He won’t brush off your attempts at what he’ll see as friendship! Plus nobody minds innocent flirting, it boosts their ego!”

 

“Okay.. I’ll try..”

 

“Ya Hyungwon hyung open up! Talk more! And please, you are hot. Anyone with eyes would agree.. just dress up well and put on some makeup! Ki hyung could help you with that! Give Minhyuk all your attention, flirt your way to his heart! He is  _ bisexual _ remember that! He  _ has to be _ affected by you!”

 

Then he looked at Kihyun who nodded enthusiastically. “Yes Hyungwon. We’ll give it one last shot before we give up. Plus even if it doesn’t work out, we have each other!”

 

“Yeah you are right. Fine. You have to help me with the clothes and makeup thing..”

 

“Yes of course. Your whole dressing-up-in-a-blanket-with-no-makeup look ain’t going to pull it off anymore.” He laughed, the others joining him too.

 

“Also hyung, do you know if Minhyuk got his soulmate yet or not..?” Jooheon asked.

 

“I don’t think he did. I would remember if he had told me something that major.. I’ll ask.. plus haven’t Jisoo and him been together for about 6 months too?”

  
  


“Yup, they have. Ask him.”

 

“Yup sure thing!”

 

“Okay great! Now you both try one last time. Both of you ask them to hang out and do what we told you! Kihyun you should try flirt a little too! He already noticed you today anyway so it’s a start! But I guess you  _ do  _ flirt with him a little…”

 

“I think I  _ do…? _ Anyway okay! Let’s do this Wonnie! Last try!”

 

“Okay! Fighting!” Hyungwon said and then fist bumped Kihyun.

 

“Also one more thing: once you get their attention, play hard to get. Oldest trick in the book but it works. Make  _ them _ ask  _ you _ to hang out with them! But don’t take the playing-hard-to-get thing too far obviously or else-“

 

“They’ll lose interest! We got it!” Hyungwon said. They all smiled at each other with hope shining in their eyes.

 

Maybe this could work out. They had to try  _ just a little longer! _

 

Then the rest of the evening went by with them all alternating to play the game.

 

Changkyun and Hyungwon won the most. But Kihyun didn’t give up till it was very late and they had to head back.

 

He was a fighter after all.

 

———————————-

 

It had been 10 days since college started and Hyunwoo was feeling the pressure of being a double major.

 

Wonho was starting to struggle too. They tried hard not to procrastinate but.. the work.. just.. kept piling up.. He didn’t know what to do and needed a little breather.

 

He hadn’t asked Kihyun to hang out with him yet.

 

They only saw each other during lunch. That too he couldn’t sit and talk with him properly ‘cause Soyou had snatched him away each time he had started to ask him if they could hang out and then Kihyun had rushed off to his next class by the time she left Hyunwoo’s side.

 

And 2 days Soyou hadn’t let Hyunwoo sit with his friends but got him to sit with her for lunch.

She was his girlfriend, whether he felt the same way he did before the beginning of his 4th year or not. He couldn’t brush her off always.. He had to be with her because he was her  _ boyfriend. _

 

Also everybody in general just ate fast and left for their classes as soon as they finished eating. The ones with the double majors did anyway.

 

The solely Media Arts or single majors stayed even after they left, eating more leisurely. Meaning out of his friends just Hyungwon, Minhyuk & Jooheon stayed back a little later than the other 4 of them.

 

Once Kihyun also left.. Hyunwoo didn’t feel like sitting at the table longer than necessary anyway.. and since his attention was taken by Soyou in between, Kihyun just disappeared without saying anything to him.

 

So this made Hyunwoo miss Kihyun a lot. ‘Cause he was the only one he couldn’t exactly get a hold of. And he missed their closeness from Kihyun’s 1st & 2nd years! 

No other reason.

  
  


“Oh what the hell..” Hyunwoo muttered to himself as he bent over his bed to the side table and grabbed his phone.

 

_ Should I text him… or should I call him.. who even calls these days…  _ but he wanted to hear Kihyun’s voice. His voice was very melodious and deep but not too deep. It was perfect. Just a pleasant voice he liked listening to.

 

He pressed the call button near Kihyun’s name and heard the phone ring.

 

1 ring. 2 rings. 3 rings.

 

Huh maybe Kihyun was busy.. 

God this sucked… 

 

Just as Hyunwoo was going to remove the phone from his ear to end the call, Kihyun picked up.

 

“Hello..?” Kihyun’s angelic voice said through the phone. And Hyunwoo let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

“Hyunwoo hyung hey!” Ki added with a smile in his voice. It made Hyunwoo smile too.

 

“Hey Kihyun-ah! Are you free today? It’s a friday so..”  _ Ya like Kihyun didn’t know which day it was.. what the heck Hyunwoo… _

 

_ “ _ Yes hyung I’m free! Whaddup?” Came the reply.

 

“Nothing much.. just wanted to ask if you’d want to hang out? I don’t know.. you could come over to watch a movie…? Wonho is out with some friend of his and will probably stay the night there.” 

 

Wonho wasn’t into horror movies. Aka he got scared just like Jooheon & Minhyuk did. Only they admitted their fear and Wonho didn’t. 

 

“And I got this latest horror movie I haven’t watched yet and it left the theatre before I even found out it was released.” Hyunwoo chuckled a little. “So..? What say?”

 

“Sure hyung! I’ll be there in 15 mins? Cool?”

 

“Ahh yes cool! I’ll make the popcorn by then! And get the movie ready! See you Kihyun-ah!”

 

“Bye hyung! See you!” And then the line went dead.

 

Hyunwoo dropped his phone on the bed and walked out of the room into the kitchen. He took out 2 flavours of popcorn from the cupboard above his head and placed them in the microwave and set the timer for 2 minutes.

 

For some reason, his heart had been beating very fast inside his chest from the moment he pressed the call button to call Kihyun. And then it legit hammered in his chest from the moment he heard Kihyun’s voice on the other line.

 

He had tried to act cool.. to not let his nerves get the best of him.. but.. well it could’ve been worse.. he did well if you took his heart rate into consideration!

 

His heart was still beating wildly.

 

What the hell… 

 

Yes he had missed Kihyun. Like he missed his other friends.

 

Asking his other friends to hang out with him didn’t make his heart beat like this.

 

Nowadays going on dates with Soyou didn’t make his heart beat faster either.. he didn’t get excited.

 

It was like how he felt with his other friends. How it used to be with Kihyun too till last year.

 

Maybe he was just excited to finally spend time with Kihyun after so long. Alone time.

And he was going to watch a horror movie after all.

 

Their fave genre.

 

Yeah, that’s why his heart was beating like it was running a marathon.

 

What other reason could there be anyway…

 

————-

 

It was 7:30pm Kihyun had  _ just  _ finished his homework and studying for the day when his phone rang.

 

He walked to his bed and picked it up to see who was calling.

 

It was his Hyunwoo hyung.

 

Kihyun’s eyes went wide and he just held the phone in his hand as it continued ringing.

 

“Kihyun just pick it up! Why are you staring at the phone?” Hyungwon said as he peeked into Kihyun’s room. “Who is it?”

Then he walked into the room and stood by him and looked at the home screen.

 

“Ohh.. pick it up before he cuts the call.” He patted Kihyun’s back and left.

 

It rang for the 3rd time and Kihyun practised saying Hello so that his voice wouldn’t rack when he’d pick up.

 

On the 4th ring he picked up. “Hello..? Hyunwoo hyung heyy!!”

 

1 min later he was hyperventilating as he sat down on the bed, eyes wide.

 

Hyungwon walked back in. “What did he want?”

 

And sat down beside him. “Ki you okay…? You look like you’ve seen a ghost…”

He shook his shoulder lightly and Kihyun was still staring into space with eyes wide like he was in shock.

 

Geez… He waved his hand in front Kihyun’s face and Kihyun barely blinked.

 

Then Hyungwon did what he did best: he turned Kihyun’s face towards his and pressed his lips against Kihyun’s softly in a lingering kiss and Kihyun immediately pulled back. More like jumped back.

 

“Hyungwon what the heck-“ He looked kinda pissed off.

 

“Good, you are back.” Hyungwon chuckled. 

Kihyun was cute.  _ Really _ cute. He liked kissing him a lot. It was fun. Also Kihyun’s lips were pink and soft. Perfect.  _ And  _ he was a  _ great  _ kisser.

“Now tell me what he wanted from you.”

 

“He.. uh.. asked me to come over.. to watch a movie with him…tonight” Kihyun as if he still didn’t believe it had happened.

 

“Oh wow! That’s great! You didn’t even have to do anything! He took the first step!” Hyungwon was happy for Kihyun as he squeezed his hand and got a squeeze back.

 

“He obviously just wanted to hang out as friends… but I’ll be alone with him.. sitting next to him on the couch… oh my God… for 3 hours..maybe more..”  Kihyun’s eyes went wide again.

 

“So when are you leaving?”

 

“15 minutes… maybe 13 now…” Kihyun looked like he was in a daze.

 

Hyungwon shook him roughly. “Kihyun. Come on. Chill. You have hung out with him alone plenty of times in your 1st & 2nd year! But I get it.. maybe your feelings weren’t  _ that _ intense back then or.. it’s been a long while since you hung out with him all alone.. you barely saw each other during the vacation after all.. he spent almost his whole vacation visiting different places around the world..”

  
  


“Yes you are right… Shit Hyungwon I’m dying… ugh! Okay!” He stood up so fast he almost lost his balance but Hyungwon caught his arm to steady him.

 

“I need to find something cute!! Or hot! Urgh.. okay!!! I have about 10 minutes before I need to get there.”

 

Hyunwoo was in the same dorm building as them, 1 floor above Jooheon & Changkyun’s floor.

Yup, those 2 were roommates. Even before they fell for each other. They seriously had it  _ perfect! _

 

Kihyun started rummaging through his cupboard and settled for a black velvet shirt (it was cotton but looked like velvet) and his fave black ripped jeans.

 

He didn’t wear those that often. Only when he wanted his day to go really well or his mood was awesome.

 

“Oohh! All black! Nice! Put on some makeup too. Not too much though!” Hyungwon commented from his place on his bed. He was lying down on it, one leg crossed over the other’s knee as he watched Kihyun undress and put on the clothes he had chosen.

 

He looked hot. But Kihyun  _ always  _ looked hot. His abs were finally standing out proudly. His workout really did pay off.

 

“On it!” Kihyun said as he used his skilled hands to apply a little makeup,not too much.

He wasn’t going out of the dorm building. He didn’t want Hyunwoo to think he looked too dressed up.

 

“Okay!” He exhaled loudly. He turned towards Hyungwon and asked “How do I look?”

 

Hyungwon sat up and smiled flirtatiously at the older. “Sexy! I would take you right here and right now. Take you over and over till you cry my name out.” He licked his bottom lip and winked. 

 

Kihyun blushed a bright red and Hyungwon chuckled.

 

“Shut up you flirty idiot.. be serious. Do I look good? Does the makeup look like an overkill?” He asked nervously, in a serious tone.

 

“Yes Kihyun. You look good. The makeup is fine. Natural.” He smiled warmly at him and Kihyun smiled back and then inhaled and exhaled deeply once. “Okay! Let’s do this! Fighting!”

 

Hyungwon walked him to the main door and Kihyun held his hands tightly looking nervous as hell.

  
  


“Hey Kihyun-ah… I know you love him but relax. You don’t want to do anything stupid in front of him. Just take deep breaths and calm yourself down! Remember he is your friend too! Not just crush. You’ll be fine okay?” He touched his forehead with Kihyun’s and he nodded once and hugged Hyungwon tightly.

 

Then he pulled away and walked to the elevator and turned around and waved at Hyungwon who gave him a thumbs up.

 

The elevator came to his floor and opened with a ding. He walked in and pressed 5. 

 

The elevator door closed. Hyungwon walked back inside, smiling to himself and shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you think! Did you like it, hate it..? Yay or nay..?
> 
> Don’t be harsh but ya let me know.
> 
> Tbh, I felt this was a filler chapter.. not sure.. what do y’all think?
> 
> Also I read the comments.. just that Ao3 isn’t letting me post any of my own sadly...
> 
> y'all can find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KiHyunwoo115)


	4. A “Date”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any grammatical errors (any errors or typos for that matter)!
> 
> Hope you like this!

The elevator door opened and Kihyun walked up to Shownu’s door. His heart was pounding very fast and his palms were sweating and he just wanted to turn around and go back to his room, call his hyung and make some lame excuse for cancelling their plan.

 

But that would be

  1. Cowardly
  2. A wasted opportunity
  3. A dick move.



 

His Hyunwoo hyung had asked him to hang out on his own! Kihyun didn’t have to do anything!

Also he really wanted to see Hyunwoo without Soyou popping up everytime he was around him..

 

She was nice but _why the fuck did they have to make out every single goddamn time?!_

If Kihyun had been his boyfriend, he would’ve just gone to his room after college and kissed him there.

 

Not like Hyunwoo would say no, not if he liked her.. Just _what the fuck Soyou noona!!!_

 

Kihyun had started literally running out of the place whenever Soyou popped up.

Like a peck was okay but _oh my God! They used tongue and he had even heard her moan.. just… wtf!_ He couldn’t tolerate it _every single goddamn day!_

 

And for the past 2 days, Hyunwoo had insisted Kihyun sit next to him from then on.

 

“Kihyun-ah! Over here!” He had waved at him from their table as soon as he spotted him entering the cafeteria and had smiled so widely that Kihyun’s heart rate had spiked and got so high as if it was on drugs.

 

Then once he had come close to their table his hyung had cutely patted the space next to him on the granite bench they use to sit on to eat at their granite tables.

 

His hyung was _so cute!_ The way his eyes got those smile crinkles and squeezed into crescents whenever he smiled genuinely pulled at his heartstrings so badly. And whenever he pouted or was in deep thought… the way that bottom lip jutted out or the way he kept tugging it with his teeth, Kihyun didn’t know what to do with himself.

 

His hyung was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Not even kpop idols or actors came close. In his eyes his Hyunwoo hyung was the best man alive.

 

“I barely see you Kihyun-ah. If you sit with anybody else on the table you just talk to them more. I want you to talk to _me_ more! I’ve missed you _so much_ you know!” He had said the day before with a warm smile followed by a kicked puppy expression after Kihyun had sat down beside him.

 

His heart rate had skyrocketed and he was just glad he hadn’t hyperventilated and died on the spot.

 

Instead he couldn’t stop himself.

He had hugged his hyung tightly and his Hyunwoo hyung had frozen for a second and Kihyun thought he had crossed some line and had started to pull back before Hyunwoo had hugged him back just as tightly.

Then he had pulled back and grinned so widely at Kihyun that he was sure he had spontaneously combusted and reached heaven.

 

They had talked about their classes, how their days had been, how being a double major student was finally catching up to them.. and that they had thought the year _before_ had been hard. What a joke haha.

 

Hyunwoo had been smiling at him the whole time and Kihyun had just wanted to sigh in happiness. His hyung had missed _him_! HIM!! Yoo Kihyun!

He had been solely giving his attention to Kihyun. He had barely glanced at the others. Not even when their friends had whistled and ooohhed when they had hugged. He had had eyes _only_ for Kihyun.

Kihyun had been melting and had smiled back just as much.

 

He had even slid a little closer to Kihyun on the granite bench they sat on and his knee had rubbed with his lightly and Kihyun had felt sparks run through his whole body as he had worn another jeans which was ripped at the knees.. and so had Shownu.. the skin on skin contact had had Kihyun craving for more. He had been in paradise in that moment..

 

Then life went “hmm he is having too much fun! No no.. this isn’t good!”

 

 _And_ Soyou had popped out of nowhere and swooped Shownu away from him.

 

Kihyun actually felt pissed off for the first time as his hyung was finally getting closer to him.. in the way Kihyun wanted, _craved!_ And his noona spoiled it all…

 

He just ate the rest of his food as fast as possible and got up from his seat immediately after and everybody had looked up at him. Except his Hyunwoo hyung.

 

Wonho had had a little frown (he looked so adorable), Minhyuk, Hyungwon and the 2 maknaes had looked concerned.

 

Shownu had had his lips locked with Soyou’s. Kihyun had grimaced.. and then rushed out of there with an almost inaudible “see you later guys.”

 

Changkyun had soon followed him out of there and had given him a side hug and Kihyun had given him a little smile.

 

After he had reached class Min had texted him and had insisted they hang out soon, just not the next day but any day after that ‘cause he “missed his Ki”. Kihyun had immediately replied that he had missed him so much too and that they had made plans to hang out the day after.

 

Min had sent him a heart and a thumbs up.

 

So he was going over to Min’s place the next day. The current day was movie day with Shownu.

 

And for the first time in 10 days.. no Soyou to interrupt them.

 

He took a deep breath. He was ready for this. He _craved_ this!

 

With his heart hammering crazily (deep breaths didn’t help.. at all..) he pressed the doorbell.

 

___________________

 

Hyunwoo was getting restless. He had made the popcorn and popped the DVD in.

 

Now he was pacing the room and then randomly going through his SNS while he waited for Kihyun.

 

Soyou had called up just as the popcorn was getting ready and Hyunwoo had wanted to ignore the call for the first time since they had started dating.

 

She was getting awfully clingy the past 1 week and he was getting _really really_ annoyed by it. Especially since her kisses stopped having meaning to him.. he only let her kiss him ‘cause she was amazing kisser and he liked her attention.

It was almost as if she had realized Hyunwoo was losing feelings for her.

 

To be honest, he didn’t know long he could be with her. He’d have to break to it her that they were hopeless together as they weren’t soulmates. And Soyou forcing them together wasn’t going to take them any closer to being destined for each other…

 

They weren’t meant to be.. it’s simple.. if she pulls that “But that one couple pushed it to 2 years Hyunwoo oppa!” shit.. he’d have to say that they weren’t that _one couple_ and Hyunwoo couldn’t be with someone who wasn’t his soulmate.

He had been searching for years after all. Who wasn’t!

But it was hard to find your soulmate. The whole “kiss + holding hands = soulmate or not” was a pain… He couldn’t stick with one person for long. Not when he could be out there with his soulmate!

 

He actually thought Soyou would be the one.. but sadly it wasn’t meant to be. She was a great friend though.

If he caught feelings for someone else, he’d break it off with her. Till then he’d try to be with her, unless his patience wore off first.

She wasn’t over him yet. But it was just a matter of time.

She’d get over him too. Soon. When one of the 2 fell out of love, the other followed soon after. Mostly it was a clean break always. Unless the person who fell out of love first couldn’t handle it anymore and broke it off without hanging on.

 

He just wanted his soulmate! Wanted to experience that true love everybody talked about, that love which lasted forever.. He had casually dated enough number of people already.. he wanted the real deal now!

 

He had told her that the guys didn’t like their PDA.  And that she should control herself until later but she wouldn’t listen.

 

If she did the same thing the next day, he was going to-

Swear to God..

 

He had answered the call and Soyou had insisted on coming over.

She had even said please a few times, trying to act all cute but Hyunwoo said “Sorry sweetie. I’m busy today. I have a lot of work piled up.. I need to complete them today and tomorrow. Maybe some other day?” He didn’t know why he hadn’t mentioned movie night with Kihyun. But he hadn’t.

 

She had said a little sad “okay” and Hyunwoo felt bad. But then he wanted to see his Ki. So he’d said bye and hung up.

 

 _Wait a minute!_ His _Ki?! Where the hell did that come from?!_

 

Hyunwoo shrugged it off. He _was_ his Ki.. his friend.. his sweet dongsaeng he adored!

 

Just as he had sighed and sat down after another round of checking everything was okay, setting up beverages and glasses along with 2 big bowls of popcorn on the centre table in the living room and then pacing the room a little bit more, impatiently, the door bell rang.

 

His heart raced a million miles a minute and he nearly lunged at the door like he wanted to pull it off the hinges.

 

But instead he stood behind the door and took deep breaths before opening it and smiling widely at his cute little dongsaeng standing outside.

 

Who smiled back just as widely and Shownu couldn’t stop himself from pulling Kihyun in for a huge bear hug.

 

Kihyun went rigid and then relaxed in seconds wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo too, tightly as Hyunwoo pulled him inside and shut the door.

Never breaking the hug.

 

He had Kihyun’s body pressed extremely close to his own body and would’ve stayed that way in the younger’s warm embrace forever but then he had to pull away so that it didn’t become weird and awkward.

 

Once he pulled away he saw a slight look of disappointment appear on the younger’s beautiful face but before he could even register it properly the frown disappeared and he was left wondering if he had just imagined it.

 

You know, that whole projecting your emotions on somebody else thing.. maybe that had happened.

 

“God Kihyun-ah!” He let out a huge sigh and smiled adoringly at Kihyun “I missed you _so much_ ! You have _no_ idea how much!”

 

Kihyun blushed a little ( _blushed?! So cute!)_ and said “Hyung I missed you _so much too!!_ I was so happy when you asked me to come over! It’s been ages since we hung out all by ourselves.”

 

“Exactly! Okay let’s sit.” He smiled widely at the younger and gestured at the couch with a tilt of his head in that direction.

 

Kihyun sat down on the couch first, in the middle, a little to the left side. Shownu plopped down on his left side near the armrest.

They were sitting pretty close. And neither of them moved away.

It felt right like this anyway.

 

He bent forward and picked up the remote from the centre table, the movie on pause currently, waiting for Shownu to press the play button.

 

He placed the remote on his thigh and turned to face Kihyun who was nervously fidgeting, fingers playing with the rip at knee of his jeans.

He loved it when Kihyun wore ripped jeans.

 

He looked up at him as he felt the older’s gaze on him and smiled nervously.

 

“You look nervous!” Hyunwoo smirked as he said in a teasing tone.

 

“I am _not!”_ His dongsaeng said with a defiant expression. “Why would I be?”

 

“Hmm is Yoo Kihyun actually scared to watch a horror movie.. that’s a first!” He said as he crossed his arms and place a finger beneath his chin as if he was thinking about this seriously.

 

Kihyun laughed and threw a pillow at him which hit Hyunwoo on the head bang on and fell to the ground.

 

Then Kihyun straightened and got a proud expression on his face and smirked at Shownu. “Hyung please.. I’m Yoo Kihyun. No horror movie has scared me till date. This won’t either.” Then he added “In fact hyung, turn the lights off and increase the volume. I want to get scared. Or else where is the fun in watching a horror movie right?” He smiled at him with a twinkle in his eyes and Hyunwoo chuckled.

 

“Yes you are right. Well if you get scared, you have me here. We can cuddle to make you feel better.” He winked at the younger whose eyes went wide for a second then he quickly recovered himself and said

“I’ll take that offer up. _Only_ ‘cause you are warm and I like cuddling.” Then he added “Also same goes for you.” He winked at the older then looked down and laughed. Hyunwoo smiled and nudged him.

 

“Okay then. Whatever thought rows your boat. But we both know the real reason you wouldn’t mind the cuddling with me is because you find me smoking hot.” He said with a smirk and shrugged.

 

“And we _both_ know the _real_ reason you even _offered_ to cuddle is because _you_ think I’m smoking hot right now.” Kihyun smirked at him right back and Hyunwoo’s breath hitched.

 

_Damn._

 

Then Kihyun’s eyes widened like he didn’t believe he had just said that and started looking down at his fingers and tugging at the threads at the beginning of his jeans’ rip at the knee as he blushed cutely.

 

And Hyunwoo was checking him out before he had to turn the lights off.

 

He seriously loved that pink hair. It made him even more cuter. The subtle makeup he had on made him look even more beautiful as his sharp features stood out more.

And that black shirt which had 3 top buttons undone, revealing his strong chest, along with that black ripped jeans.

 

Kihyun did look smoking hot. He could stare at him forever.

 

_Well he was right Hyunwoo.._

 

Kihyun glanced up at him when he felt his gaze. Hyunwoo immediately averted his gaze and reached up to turn off the light switches, plunging them in darkness.

 

Now only the TV was glowing as the DVD player’s logo bounced off the screen. Some sort of screensaver.

 

Kihyun muttered something he couldn’t catch but he thought it sounded like “You were right though.” But maybe his ears were playing tricks on him and making him hear what he wanted.

 

“What did Mr.Yoo say?”

 

“I said ‘You wish I thought you were hot.’ Don’t flatter yourself hyung.” He said with a faux air of superiority but then he looked at him and grinned widely making Hyunwoo laugh.

 

“Ready? I’ll press play?” He glanced at Kihyun.

 

“Hell yes! Let’s get them spooks!” Kihyun punched the air and Hyunwoo chuckled.

God he was adorable.

 

Then Hyunwoo pressed play.

 

***

 

Almost an hour in and Kihyun hadn’t cuddled with Hyunwoo even once. They just sat close to each other.

 

Hyunwoo was getting antsy. He seriously wanted to wrap one arm around his shoulder but Kihyun wasn’t looking at him at all, just absorbed in the movie.

 

He didn’t know what to do. Plus maybe Kihyun would find it weird if he just pulled him to his side.

 

Hell Hyunwoo had been confused ever since the first day of the year. He didn’t know what was going on anymore.

He was a guy. A _straight_ guy. Who had a girlfriend. Ya okay he wasn’t into her anymore. But still.

 

He was straight! It wasn’t natural for him to want to wrap a guy in his arms and pull him close and cuddle or something.

 

Straight guys weren’t like that. But he didn’t know anymore.

 

Because the whole 10 days all Hyunwoo had going on in his mind was that he wanted to break up with Soyou and be just friends with her.

And then Kihyun’s image, his voice, his eyes, his smile kept roaming behind his eyes. And that pink hair. _Damn!_

 

A still regular and sane part of his mind said that if these things had happened in relation to a girl and not Kihyun, Hyunwoo would’ve straight up admitted he was crushing on that person.

 

But this was Kihyun… his dongsaeng.

Whom he had considered only as a good friend and adorable younger brother till the year before this one.

 

Now he was thinking about cuddling with him, even told him he wouldn’t mind it.

Even thought he was hot. _Smoking hot and extremely cute._

 

And Hyunwoo had _never_ cuddled with a guy before. Not even Wonho, who had been his friend since his sophomore year back in school.

 

But Hyunwoo was sick of this. The past 10 days had been extremely frustrating. The most frustrating days of his life. Mentally and emotionally.

Yes, exams and other things were frustrating. _Very_ frustrating.

But this frustration was a whole other level.

 

_Fuck it!_

Hyunwoo wanted to stop thinking and just do what he wanted to do.

He’d think about what it meant later.

 

__________

 

Kihyun heard Hyunwoo exhale loudly and he turned his head to glance at him. Hyunwoo hyung had his eyes closed as he took another deep breath before opening his eyes to find Kihyun looking at him.

 

He smiled a tiny smile, his face filled with uncertainty.

 

“Hyung.. you okay? What’s up?” Kihyun asked in a worried tone.

 

“Uh nothing Kihyun-ah!” He chuckled airily and turned to look at the screen again. His hyung looked quite uneasy.

 

“Hyung seriously. What is it? Is the movie scaring you…? We could pause it you know. Or watch something else. Or you could turn the lights back on and reduce the volume.” Kihyun with concern and a frown on his face.

 

“No no Kihyun-ah! I was thinking about something. We can watch! It was stupid of me.”

 

“Hyung just think about it later. Watch the movie for now. I think college is stressing you. The movie will serve as a good distraction if you pay attention to it!” He smiled warmly, the light from the TV playing on Kihyun’s face beautifully. Hyunwoo’s heart did a weird flip and he gulped.

“But you sure you want to keep watching this..? Hyung really, are you okay? You look.. nervous..?” Kihyun’s frown deepened and Hyunwoo had the urge to swipe that frown off his face. Somehow.

 

“Nope! I’m fine! You are right! I was stressing about college. We can keep watching! Want me to rewind a little? We missed some scenes while talking right now.”

 

“Yes hyung rewind it! And don’t think about college! We are supposed to be relaxing right now!” Kihyun patted his thigh lightly and then turned back to the movie.

 

Hyunwoo reached for the remote and went back a few minutes and pressed play.

The movie started playing and Kihyun was watching it attentively.

 

A jump scare scene came and Kihyun didn’t even flinch, just smiling as if he had expected that. He probably did. He knew his dongsaeng watched _a lot_ of horror movies that now he was immune.

 

Why he still liked watching it, that Hyunwoo didn’t understand. Maybe now he just found it amusing.

Horror was his version of comedy maybe.

 

Kihyun looked up at him again as he felt Hyunwoo’s gaze and he immediately turned back to the scene.

 

But he couldn’t concentrate. Not when Kihyun’s mild deodorant’s fragrance was in the air. Not when Kihyun was sitting this close to him. Not when he had the strong urge to wrap his arms around the shorter boy.

 

_Fuck it! I’m doing it!_

 

Kihyun was still entranced by the movie as Hyunwoo finally caved to his urge and slung his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders when the younger had just leaned back, his back touching the couch’s backrest.

 

Kihyun went rigid for a second but then relaxed and snuggled closer to Hyunwoo’s side and Hyunwoo felt himself relax too. God this felt so right.

 

He felt stupid trying to fight it now..

 

The movie was almost over. The climax was going on and Kihyun was gulping down handfuls of popcorn continuously.

 

They had increased the volume ‘cause he had said he wasn’t even mildly scared. So Hyunwoo had smiled at him, amusement in his eyes.

 

A loud wail erupted from the movie as the ghost was trying it’s best not to get exorcized. And Kihyun jumped in his seat and Hyunwoo pulled him ever closer to his side, arms tight around him as they both stared at the scene.

 

Then Kihyun laid his head on his hyung’s shoulder. And in some 5 minutes the ghost had got exorcized after the movie’s hero protected the heroine from the ghost with his love.

 

Some cheesy love + religious stuff. But it worked and the ghost had left his wife’s body.

The wife slumped and the scene shifted to “3 months later” and Hyunwoo could see Kihyun had lost interest.

 

He was just slurping his cola now and eating the rest of the popcorn.

 

There was some cheesy romantic reunion and some family trip and happily ever after.

 

Then Kihyun sat up and smirked at the screen.

Hyunwoo sat up too, reluctantly taking his arm off of Kihyun.

 

The family on the screen had left the house. They had moved out.

And the last scene zoomed into one of the windows and Hyunwoo saw Kihyun roll his eyes and then looked at the screen to see the ghost peeking out of the said window.

 

Then the credits started rolling and Kihyun fell back on his seat.

 

“That was.. so.. uncreative…” Kihyun looked at the ceiling while he sipped the rest of his cola through the straw in his plastic glass.

 

Hyunwoo just smiled at him as he turned his face towards the older, still sipping on his drink.

 

Hyunwoo reached up to turn the lights on.

Then he turned the volume down and stopped the DVD mid-credits.

 

“Kihyun you have watched _too_ many horror movies for you to find any good now. You need to stop watching it for a while.”

 

Hyunwoo shook his head fondly at Kihyun like he was shaking his head at some prank a cute little child had pulled.

 

“Guess marvel movies and action movies should be enough for a while then…” Kihyun said as he continued looking at him.

 

Hyunwoo found his heart rate increase again.

 

God what was going on with him?!

 

———————-

 

Kihyun had been and still was internally screaming.

 

His hyung had cuddled with him and pressed the younger’s body really close to his.

For almost 2 hours.

And Kihyun’s heart had been about to explode.

 

And he had pulled him closer on his own. Kihyun had done nothing.

 

He never wanted to leave the space between his hyung’s strong arm and firm body.

His whole body had felt like it had been on fire. He loved it so much.

 

The rest of the movie was a blur and to be honest, it was like every other horror movie he had watched.. he found it boring. Nothing new.

 

His whole attention was on Hyunwoo, on their closeness, his hyung’s breathing, the rise fall of his chest Kihyun had had his head buried in. And also the older’s musky manly scent.

 

He had been in paradise.

 

Then sadly his eyes had caught the ending of the movie and even when he had expected what would happen.. he wanted to see it well.

 

So he had sat up and immediately regretted it when what he had guessed had been right.

The ending was lame. And he had lost his hyung’s warmth and his body pressed against his own.

 

Kihyun felt stupid.

But now he was checking him out openly. He didn’t know why. He just was.

 

So unabashedly staring at him. His beautiful eyes which were looking right back at him. His perfectly sculpted nose he wanted to run his finger down. His gorgeous lips which he had wanted to kiss for more than 2 years now. That bottom lip he desperately wanted to suck on.

Those gorgeous lips were parted and he saw his hyung’s chest rise and fall, a little quicker than usual. Not that noticeable.

 

He looked back into his eyes which were still looking at him.

All Kihyun wanted to do was pull him close and kiss the hell out of him.

 

But he couldn’t do that.

He sighed and looked away and Hyunwoo snapped out of the hold Kihyun’s eyes had had on him.

 

They had stared at each other intensely, checking each other out and Hyunwoo had got the sudden urge to pull Kihyun in.. and.. _kiss him?!_

 

His mind was going crazy and he looked away feeling his cheeks getting hotter.

 

Then felt Kihyun’s warm hand on his thigh and he looked at his beautiful eyes again.

He could melt in them.

Not one of his past girlfriends had such beautiful eyes. Not even his current girlfriend had such beautiful eyes.

 

“So what do you want to do now? It’s 10:30pm.”

 

Hyunwoo looked up at his wall clock hung above his TV, near the bend of the wall that started the ceiling of the room. Ki was right.

 

“Hmm I don’t know.” Hyunwoo shrugged. “What do you want to do?” He didn’t Kihyun to leave so he shifted a little closer to him and was glad to see that he didn’t move away.

 

Hyunwoo had ripped jeans on too. Ripped at the knees. His knees brushed against Kihyun’s own bare ones as they had both turned on the couch to face each other.

 

Hyunwoo felt light electricity flow through him at the contact and didn’t want it to go.

 

“Either I go could back to my room.” Hyunwoo shook his head a ‘no’ rapidly and Kihyun laughed making Hyunwoo smile widely. “Or we could go for a walk? Then we can decide what we want to do. Maybe I could head back then. Cool? Let’s see!”

 

“Sure! Let’s go.” Hyunwoo patted Kihyun’s knee as he rose.

 

Kihyun rose immediately and almost lost his balance but Hyunwoo caught his forearm and said with a smirk “Isn’t someone excited to go on a walk with his hyung?”

 

“Ugh please.. I just want to walk around a bit. Plus I’m the one who suggested the idea. And _you_ are the one who said you didn’t want me to leave.” He smirked right back and Hyunwoo’s mind went _Damn_ once again.

 

Smirking Kihyun was his new fave thing. His eyes landed on the younger’s lips again he unconsciously swiped his tongue over his lower lip. Then immediately his eyes shot up to Kihyun’s when he had realised what he had been doing.

 

“Fine.” The older rolled his eyes. “Fair point well made! Now come on!”

 

He pushed him lightly to the door while he took off 2 jackets from the hooks near the door.

 

Just in case it was cold outside.

 

Plus Kihyun’s shirt looked a little filmsy.. and those 3 buttons opened wouldn’t help the cold. It _was_ a little chilly he supposed.

But he didn’t want Kihyun to close those buttons.

In fact he wanted Kihyun to open the shirt all the w- 

 _Hyunwoo_ _stop_...

He took a deep breath and handed him a jacket which Kihyun slipped on immediately and he slipped on his own and opened the door.

“Let’s go!”

 

————————-

 

Hyungwon woke up to the smell of bacon and omelette. Also something sweet that he couldn’t place with his brain still half sleep.

 _Chocolate_ it supplied after a few seconds.

 

Then his alarm rang. He turned around to the side table and switched it off.

 

Wow.. he had woken up before his alarm. That had never happened.

 

He slowly walked out of his room to see Kihyun cooking them breakfast, his back turned towards Hyungwon.

He was humming a tune and moved happily around the kitchen, a little skip to his steps.

 

_Well somebody was in a good mood._

 

Yesterday he had crashed after working on his assignments all evening and all night. He had slept off pretty early, at like 12:30am.

 

Kihyun hadn’t showed up till then.

 

Hyungwon scratched his head a bit then went back into his room to get ready and wake himself up a little more.

 

He was back out in a few minutes and he went towards Kihyun whose back was still towards him, hand flipping an omelette over.

 

He wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s slim waist tightly and nuzzled his neck with his nose.

 

Kihyun jumped a little but then relaxed against him and literally sang out “Good morning Hyungwon! You woke in time today!”

 

Hyungwon lightly kissed Kihyun’s neck and licked the outer shell of his ear and felt the older shiver against his body.

Hyungwon stood behind Ki with his body completely pressed against the older’s back.

 

He then kissed the pink haired male’s jawline and slowly turned him around to press a soft kiss to his lips.

 

Once he pulled away he saw Kihyun open his eyes slowly and smile at him brightly.

 

Kihyun then gently twisted his body around briefly to turn the stove off. He again faced Hyungwon after.

 

Hyungwon claimed his lips again, kissing him slowly, making goosebumps erupt on the older’s skin and the older pressed closer to him.

 

They sucked on each other’s lips and tongue for a while then the younger finally pulled away after pressing a tiny peck on the older’s pink lips.

 

He rested his forehead against Kihyun’s and whispered “My Kihyunnie seems really happy today.” And Kihyun nodded enthusiastically against his head.

 

Then Hyungwon kissed him softly once again before pulling back completely, arms still around the older.

 

“Tell me what happened last night! You came back so late! What did you do for dinner?”

 

The older’s eyes twinkled and then glazed over as he recollected the day before’s events.

 

“The movie was boring. But everything else was perfect. Hyung literally cuddled with me for more than hour. I was all pressed up against his side! It felt _amazing_ Hyungwon!” The older’s had a dreamy look in his eyes. Then he continued “Then we went on a walk! We walked till that little park near our university and then hyung bought me icecream!”

 

“Oh wow Kihyunnie! Y’all had a date yesterday huh! That’s awesome! And to think _Hyunwoo hyung_ initiated all this on his own!” Hyungwon exclaimed and Kihyun chuckled at how happy he looked for Kihyun.

 

“Well.. I had suggested the idea of walking around a bit. But when I had asked if I should leave hyung shook his head no! It was so cute to see!”

 

“Wow Kihyunnie! You had courage yesterday huh.. and dinner?”

 

“Yeah so after icecream hyung laughed and said we had dessert before the main meal and we went to a nearby restaurant that was still open, that hyung had wanted to check out. Hyung had insisted on paying but we split the amount in the end. Thank God I had my wallet on me.

Also the food was great Hyungwon! We should go there someday!” Kihyun then took a deep breath and launched into it again and Hyungwon smiled fondly at him.

 

His cute little hyung baby Ki.

 

“Hyung and I talked a lot. About random things! The songs we like, the subjects we like, his fave ice cream flavour! Seriously random stuff! And Hyungwon we were walking so close! His fingers brushed against mine so many times I thought my brain would short circuit!” Kihyun looked like he was lost in a dream again and stared into space.

 

Hyungwon chuckled and urged him to go on by nudging his side softly with his finger.

 

“Oh right! Sorry!” Kihyun smiled apologetically. “So hyung asked me to hang out with him today again. But then I have to go over to Min’s place. I told him so and he asked if next Friday was fine and he looked so adorable when he asked me that I said yes!” Then he laughed and said “Hyungwon, hyung wants to take me to that new horror house that opened in that mall near our uni! He said he wanted to see if at least _that_ scared me.”

 

He laughed some more and Hyungwon ruffled his hair and smiled at him brightly.

 

“God Hyungwon I’m so happy!!! Also he said that he wanted me to sit next to _only_ him for a few days because we barely see each other and he missed me! He _missed_ me!!! Man, can you believe all this is finally happening!”

 

“Wow Kihyun. You deserve this cutie! You have been through a lot! I hope it all goes smoothly from here on!”

 

“Yes Hyungwon same! Also! I asked hyung about his soulmate. You know, to hear it from the man himself.”

 

“And what did he say?” Hyungwon smiled warmly at Kihyun who blinked up at him like an adorable toddler and said “He said he hadn’t found his soulmate yet. That maybe it wasn’t Soyou noona after all.”

 

“Wow! Kihyun hyung you on fire! Also hyung when did you get back home?”

 

“Not sure Wonnie.. 1am maybe.” He chuckled.

Kihyun was cute. Really cute.

 

“No wonder I didn’t catch you.” The younger said as he lightly shook his head still smiling.

 

“Actually Hyungwon you did. You had fallen asleep on your desk and I was the one who tucked you into bed.”

 

“Hmm my cutie took care of me I see.”

 

Hyungwon then kissed him fiercely and Kihyun kissed him back just fiercely, tongues soon meeting and dancing together.

The boys gripped onto each other tightly, hands roaming all over the other’s body and Kihyun was still floating in his high from the night before.

 

Hyungwon’s lips on his and his hands touching him everywhere made Kihyun feel even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Can this chapter be considered fluff?
> 
> Let me what you think in the comments! Ao3 still ain’t letting me comment/reply to comments but reading your comments makes my day!
> 
> Also kudos are appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Y'all can find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KiHyunwoo115)


	5. Yoo, Just You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did read it once or twice over. Didn’t find any errors.
> 
> As usual I’ll correct any typos/errors that I come across later on.

“Okay class listen up! Before you leave for the day I’d like to make an announcement!” Mr.Kim said loudly.

 

Kihyun, Jooheon & Changkyun turned to face the front of the class.

They had been arranging some of their compositions on their laptops, tweaking things here and there.

 

And that was just the audio. They were yet add their voices to it.

 

Changkyun and Kihyun had decided to collaborate on the tracks, Kihyun as the vocalist and Changkyun as the rapper.

 

They could just have 2 voices max in a song so Jooheon had asked another guy from their year called Jungkook to be the vocalist on his compositions while he would rap.

 

Some students who weren’t good at singing but could compose well just performed the role of backup vocalist and had only 1 vocalist or rapper in the song.

 

Like.. the course was called Music Production & _Singing_ for a reason.

 

But if you had a partner, both of you _had to_ use your voices for the songs. Obviously if you were alone you had to be the main vocalist/rapper _and_ composer.

 

Pretty much everyone had a partner. Kihyun looked around.

Actually _all_ of them did.

 

“I know you are currently working on a project with a partner or by yourself. Now I’m assigning you one more project!” Mr.Kim said and some groaned. Not many though.

 

Only the students whose passion was music were in the class after all.

Kihyun figured the unhappy ones were the ones who were behind on their current project.

 

“Oh please.. not my problem you all procrastinate so much..” Mr.Kim rolled his eyes, confirming Kihyun’s thoughts, then continued speaking.

 

“For this project you _need_ a partner. You _can not_ do it on your own. Not that anyone in this class is doing the current one on their own. Good decision in my opinion. Having a partner helps.”

He smiled at them all and then continued.

 

“For this project you need to collaborate with a senior. 4th year music production students _only._ No random person singing in the tracks along with you. And no juniors or 5th year students either. _Only_ 4th year students.”

 

Kihyun turned to Changkyun and Jooheon who were grinning and Changkyun even winked at him.

 

“I’ll give you 2 days to decide your partner. You have to submit me the name of your partner day after tomorrow. Yes, today is Day 1. Okay then if you have any questions you can stay back to ask them. Or else you may leave! Class dismissed.”

 

The bell rang after a minute, signalling that their lunch break of 30 minutes had begun.

 

They saved their work and turned their laptops off and kept them inside as they packed their bags.

 

As they headed out of the class and were walking towards the cafeteria, which was on the same floor as their music production class, Changkyun said “Well Joo, our Kihyun hyung knows who he is going to choose.” And nudged Kihyun’s shoulder with his own.

 

“I hope he says yes! I hope somebody else hasn’t asked him yet!” Kihyun said in a hopeful voice and he crossed his fingers.

 

“Chill hyung. Hyunwoo hyung would’ve said no or told them that he’d let them know soon. He’ll say yes to you, don’t worry! Just ask him right now!” Jooheon said as he squeezed Kihyun’s left shoulder.

 

He was walking in between the maknaes, Changkyun on his right and Jooheon on his left.

 

“Okay! I really hope so!” He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them.

 

They then stopped at their lockers which were close to the cafeteria and kept their bags in. They’d collect them for their next classes and then take it back to their rooms, packed with all their books and their laptops, after the college day ended.

 

The cafeteria, Kihyun’s music production class and his locker along with Jooheon, Changkyun, Hyungwon’s were on the 2nd floor.

 

After closing their lockers they entered the cafeteria.

 

“Ohh see! Hyunwoo hyung is scanning the crowd for someone.. _and he found him yay!!!”_ Changkyun said excitedly as he nudged Kihyun’s side and then walked in front of him holding Jooheon’s hand.

 

“Kihyun-ah!!” His hyung shouted excitedly and waved his hand.

 

Shit.. Kihyun wanted to melt into a puddle right then and there.. he couldn’t handle all this cuteness oh my God...

 

Kihyun blushed deeply and then smiled brightly and nodded at him as he waved back. His insides had turned to goo. The same old but it was never old.

 

He loved it! How his hyung wanted him to sit next to him, how he called out to him so goddamn cutely whenever he spotted him in the dining hall, anywhere really.

 

God save him, he was beyond words whipped for Hyunwoo.

 

The 3 of them went to get food from the counter and carried their trays to their usual table.

 

He reached their table and Shownu shifted to make room for Kihyun.

Wonho sat on the other side of Hyunwoo.

 

Hyungwon and Minhyuk sat opposite them and Jooheon & Changkyun sat at the head of the table. As usual.

 

Their table was a table for 8.

 

“Kihyun-ah! How are you? How was your day so far?” Hyunwoo hyung smiled at him cutely, eyes squeezing into crescents.

 

“My day went great hyung! Yours?” He was in heaven.

 

If only he could just stare at this _gorgeous-as-fuck_ man in front of him his whole life!!!

 

“Great! Okay listen I have to ask you something. Did they announce any project in your music production class?”

 

“Yes! I wanted to talk to you about that actually!” Kihyun looked down and bit down on his bottom lip and asked “Hyung.. did you get a partner yet? Did anyone ask you yet?” He looked up at his hyung.

 

“No! No partner yet! I was going to ask-“ His hyung looked excited but Kihyun cut him off.

 

“Hyung be my partner _please!_ ” He looked at him with pleading eyes. “I really want to make a song with you! With your amazing voice on my track!! _Please_ hyung!”

 

Hyunwoo just laughed and said “Kihyun you don’t have to flatter me so much for me to say yes.”

 

“Hyung I’m not flattering you!” Kihyun said with mild annoyance and indignation. “I actually like your voice a lot!”

 

“ _Only_ like?” Hyunwoo asked him cheekily and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

 

“Just say! Will you be my partner?”

 

“So you only _like_ my voice. You don’t love it. Okay.. guess I’ll have to find someone who is in love with my voice then.” Hyunwoo shrugged nonchalantly and turned away to look at his food intently.

Like it was _way_ more interesting that Kihyun.

 

He swallowed some spaghetti he had forked up.

 

“Hyung! Come on! I _love_ your voice! I’m serious! I really want your voice on my track please! Say yes!” Kihyun exclaimed and then chuckled a little at how childish his hyung was behaving and also like he couldn’t believe it.

 

Hyunwoo laughed and turned towards him with a wide grin and a tiny blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

“Kihyun-ah you didn’t let me finish my sentence before.” Then he chuckled and continued “I was going to say ‘I was going to ask _you_! Will you be my partner Kihyunnie?’ But you cut me off so I wanted to tease you a bit.”

 

“Oh..” Kihyun blushed deeply and looked down at his food. He played with his salad and then Hyunwoo nudged him and he looked up at his beautiful eyes again. Those eyes which held the whole freaking galaxy in them.

 

 _So_ beautiful that the word ‘beautiful’ didn’t cut it anymore.

 

“Yes, Kihyun-ah! I’ll be your partner!” Kihyun smiled widely and Hyunwoo gave him a quick side hug and pulled away.

 

_Damn.. wish that had lasted a little longer!_

 

He heard many voices clearing their throats and he looked up to see all of them giving him knowing smiles, Wonho included.

 

He saw Hyungwon and Minhyuk sitting rather close and he winked at Hyungwon who went red and smiled widely.

 

“Hyungwonnie try this!” Minhyuk rolled some spaghetti on his fork and brought it to Hyungwon’s lips.

 

Hyungwon became even redder and opened his mouth slowly and Minhyuk popped in the fork then dragged it out slowly once he was sure Hyungwon had sucked in all the noodles.

 

“Nice right? Don’t you get bored having pizza always? Okay stupid question! I _love_ pizza too! But stay here I’ll go get you some spaghetti! The cheese on this is amazing!!! I’ll be right back!” Minhyuk got up, squeezed Hyungwon’s shoulder and skipped away to the food counter to get him some spaghetti.

Hyungwon looked like he might pass out from shock.

“Wow.. now _that’s_ a development!” Said Wonho as his eyes went wide.

 

“You don’t say!” Hyunwoo said through a mouth full of spaghetti with an amused expression and Kihyun smiled at how cute his hyung was.

 

“Huh guess our Wonnie is gonna _finally_ _get some_!” Wonho smirked and they all laughed as Hyungwon went as red as humanly possible.

 

“Guys shut up!” He whined and looked down at his pizza, face still flaming red as he bit down on a slice and chewed.

 

Chankyun bumped his shoulder with his own and wiggled his eyebrows at the older and Hyungwon laughed.

 

And then Minhyuk was back. He sat down and pressed a little closer to Hyungwon. Their hips touched. Hyungwon’s eyes widened slightly but Minhyuk didn’t notice.

 

“Here you go Wonnie! Eat up! You’re so skinny sweetie!”

Hyungwon gulped at the nickname and took a deep breath and said “Look who’s talking. You’re Mr.Skinny yourself!”

 

“Yeah I know but I’m better than you! Even our guys agree!” Minhyuk gestured towards the others with his hand, palm up. “Now eat! Or you want me to feed you?!”

 

“Jisoo is going to get jealous.” Jooheon muttered and the others laugh.

 

“Bet Hyungwon will _love_ it if you feed him Minhyuk! You should do it!” Kihyun smirked at a squirming Hyungwon, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“Guys.. stop..” Hyungwon said in a low warning tone.

 

“Hyungwon I don’t mind! Open up!” Minhyuk brought the fork upto his mouth and Hyungwon opened up.

 

Then Min took the fork out and said “You’re cute! Okay fine eat on your own. I gotta eat too!”

 

“Aww Hyungwon, Min will feed you properly next time. Right Min?” Kihyun asked and Min nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Yes Wonnie! You eat so less! Kihyun doesn’t feed you well or what?!”

 

“Hey! I do! What the fuck! He just doesn’t put on any weight! Not my fault!” Kihyun exclaimed, annoyed. He huffed before looking down at his food and muttering unintelligibly, biting down on his burger and chewing fast and swallowing immediately.

Hyunwoo chuckled and nudged his shoulder with his own and Kihyun’s lips curled up into a smile as he continued eating, normal pace now.

 

“Whatever. Today Ki is coming over. Day after you better come over! I’m making you a meal! I learnt to cook for Jisoo! She liked it! So I’ll cook something up for you too! Okay Wonnie?”

 

Hyungwon nodded. “Sure Min. Anything for you.” And winked at him.

Min laughed and bumped their shoulders together.

 

“Okay now eat!” Min said and dug in, then turned to look at Hyungwon with a stern look and Hyungwon started eating too.

 

Hyungwon’s heart was banging inside his chest.

He had tried to flirt too.

His friends were right, regular flirting did nothing for Minhyuk. He was too used to it ‘cause of his hyper nature. He took it all in stride.

 

Hyungwon would have to flirt more. He would. He was getting the day after alone with Min. Kihyun would help him with the clothes and makeup.

 

He was going to get his Min to notice him. He was going to make a lasting impression.

An amazing one.

 

_Perfect._

 

Shownu was smiling while he ate and shook his head slowly at Kihyun who was smiling at him.

 

God Hyungwon was so whipped. Even Hyunwoo could see that. He had found out on his own last year itself. No one had told him.

 

When Hyungwon had just started crushing he had noticed. Hyunwoo was observant like that.

 

But then he saw Kihyun and Hyungwon so touchy and cute with each other he had got confused.

 

But now he’d seen Kihyun tease Hyungwon. No frown on his face, no bitterness in his voice.

 

He was sure Kihyun didn’t like Hyungwon that way. But.. he was sure they had something beyond friendship.

 

 _Loads_ of skinship, he was sure.

 

But somehow now it didn’t bother him as much as it did before because he now knew Kihyun and Hyungwon’s hearts weren’t with each other.

 

At the most.. they could be friends with benefits. They were _definitely_ not dating.

 

Hyunwoo sighed quietly at the thought and smiled to himself in relief.

 

_Phew. My Kihyunnie is still mine._

 

As the thought went through his mind, his heart raced and his eyes went wide.

 

 _Hyunwoo get a grip.. he ain’t_ yours _. What the hell bruh.._

 _I’m going crazy… I’m having these crazy thoughts about my dongsaeng. My_ nam _dongsaeng. A guy!_

 _Hyunwoo what are you doing…_ _You are straight bruh!!_

 

Only he didn’t know anymore. Kihyun made him so happy, hell just his presence next to him made him so happy! He wasn’t sure anymore what the younger was to him.

 

Their relationship _definitely felt beyond_ friendship.

The whole “Kihyun is my bro” thing had left long ago, the brunet realized.

 

Just as he was having these thoughts, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and he jumped in his seat, his hand going immediately to his heart.

 

He felt a kiss on the back of his neck and immediately turned around to see Soyou.

 

She smiled at him and bent down to kiss him and he dodged the kiss just in time, her lips grazing his cheek lightly.

 

She opened her eyes and frowned a little, like she didn’t understand his action. Something like that.

Not like she was sad because of what he had just done.

More like she was trying to understand why he had done it.

 

And then she stood up and smiled widely. “Hyunwoo sweetie hey! I missed you so much! You have been so busy lately baby.”

 

Kihyun had seen his hyung move his head away from the kiss and his heart soared and thumped loudly. But he felt bad for Soyou… Hyung’s move must have hurt her..

 

Then his hyung nudged his thigh a little and Kihyun looked down to see him making a motion for him move away a little with his hand.

 

Kihyun shifted to give his hyung some space and Hyunwoo turned around, lifting his knees to his chest and got up from his seat facing Soyou.

 

“Yeah. We used to hang out way more. Actually I need to talk to you about something. Come out with me for a second?”

 

“Sure baby! Let’s go!” Soyou smiled warmly at him and Kihyun saw Hyunwoo’s shoulders slump a little.

 

Then he turned to Kihyun and squeezed his shoulder.

“Stay! I’ll be back. Don’t rush out to your next class. I’ll be back soon!”

 

Kihyun nodded and Hyunwoo smiled at him and then left with Soyou following behind him.

 

She turned back to look at Kihyun and gave him a sad knowing smile then turned ahead and they exited the cafeteria, Shownu’s palm pressed lightly against her lower back.

 

Kihyun raised his eyebrow in confusion and then turned back to his food.

 

“What was _that_ about?!” Minhyuk asked with a puzzled expression on his face. The others just shrugged and continued eating.

 

Wonho had a sad smile on though and everybody but Minhyuk, who was looking down and eating,  gave him knowing looks and brief smiles.

 

Kihyun’s heart was racing though and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he carried on eating and waiting for his Hyunwoo hyung to return.

 

——————-

 

Hyunwoo walked her to a secluded classroom in front of the lockers. The classroom was empty right now ‘cause of the ongoing lunch break.

 

He walked her inside and shut the door behind them.

 

Then he turned to face her and sighed loudly, looking down at the floor.

 

Then he looked up to see Soyou giving him a little sad knowing smile.

 

“Soyou-“ Hyunwoo began as he ran his fingers through his hair with a slightly frustrated look on his face.

 

She cut him off. “Hyunwoo oppa.. It’s okay.. just say it okay.” She gave him a brief smile and urged him to go on by squeezing his hand lightly.

 

Hyunwoo hated doing this. He really did. It pained him. He almost decided to stick around longer but it wouldn’t be fair to him, Soyou or his soulmate waiting for him somewhere, waiting to be found by him.

 

If he stuck around.. his soulmate would have to wait longer. He had to do this. For him to find his one true love. His love forever. God he wanted that.

 

But Soyou.. shit.. his heart hurt doing this.

 

“Soyou..” His voice cracked a bit and little tears formed in his eyes. Why was this so hard?!

 

_Because you don’t want to lose her as a friend._

 

“Go on Hyunwoo..” Soyou smiled at him sadly.

 

“I’m really sorry Soyou..” Hyunwoo looked down at the floor and a tear escaped his left eye.

 

His hand shot up immediately to wipe it off.

 

“Hey Hyunwoo! Don’t cry! I understand! Just say it and get it over with! It’s fine!!” Soyou said as she hugged him closely as his shoulders started to shake slightly and a few droplets fell to the floor.

 

“Soyou.. I don’t want to lose you as a friend!” He looked up at her with eyes filling up with tears and he blinked them back.

 

“And you won’t! Babe it’s okay if you don’t feel that way about me anymore! I _know_ we aren’t soulmates! I _knew_ this would happen one day!”

 

“I’m sorry Soyou.. I tried to stick around longer. I tried. I swear.” He took a deep breath and continued, “I just don’t think it’s fair to us.. or our soulmates who are waiting for us to find them..” His voice finally became steady as his tears subsided and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

“You’re right Hyunwoo. And I’m sorry for how clingy I got.. I was just.. trying to..”

 

“Salvage what we had.. trying to make it like it was before.. to make it last longer…” Hyunwoo sighed deeply and looked into her eyes and nodded. “I know.”

 

He pulled away from her hug and stepped back to look at her properly.

 

“The more time we spend being with each other, the more time is wasted.. we could be using that time to find that One.” Hyunwoo said and Soyou nodded.

 

“Yes I understand. Anyway you won’t lose my friendship. To be honest, even my feelings were starting to fade. But I didn’t want to lose a man like you. I seriously love you, you know. _Loved_ you anyway.” She shrugged. “I still love you.. but not in that way.. I kissed you more and clung to you more to make our feelings come back.” She looked down and muttered. “It didn’t work, sadly.” She looked up at him, smiling slowly. “We aren’t meant to be Hyunwoo-ya.”

 

“I’m sorry Soyou…” He muttered, not knowing why. Because she wasn’t even mad at him. Or sad.

 

Okay she was. But more like sad about losing a guy like him, not him in particular.

He was a little sad for losing a girl like her too. 

“Hyunwoo chill. I’m sorry too. What we had was amazing and I’m glad we had what we had. One more option didn’t work right? Now the next!” She smiled widely and he smiled back just as widely.

 

“Now focus on Kihyun. You seem to like each other a lot.” She winked and Hyunwoo’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

 

“W-what did you.. _What?!_ ” He exclaimed loudly.

 

 _Shit.. people noticed how he…_ Even he didn’t know what he was feeling towards Kihyun! He just loved being around him…Kihyun made him happy! Just his presence was enough!

Then the day before flashed before his eyes. That sexy, almost see-through shirt. That firm chest. Those abs he had had a little glimpse of. 

Damn...

 

“What do you mean _what?_ ” Soyou cocked up an eyebrow and then her eyes went wide.

 

“Wait.. _do not tell me_ you don’t _even know_ you are whipped for each other?! What the hell Hyunwoo?! You blind?!”

 

“Soyou… I don’t like him… _that way.._ ” Soyou heard the uncertainty and hesitation in his voice.

 

“Hyunwoo.. okay.. see.. I’m not _that_ sure about Kihyun liking you. I think he does from how happy he seems around you and how disappointed he looks when I show up!” Soyou laughed and continued. “But _you.. oh my God.._ Oppa you _like_ him! I promise! I have seen how you look at him!”

 

“Soyou.. I’m straight…”

 

“Nuh uh my dear oppa. You are bisexual I think.” Then she looked thoughtful and asked “Still like the racks? Back and front?” She pointed at her chest and butt.

 

Hyunwoo went a little red and then laughed. “Yes definitely. That’s why I’m saying I’m still straight!”

 

“Nope..you are _definitely_ bisexual. No straight guy would look at Kihyun the way you look at him. You are just in denial. Open your eyes to your actions and your feelings! Don’t hide them away in denial!”

 

“Soyou…”

 

Soyou crossed the space between them and placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked up into his eyes.

 

“Hyunwoo.. don’t let this go. Think about what I said. Kihyun is a great guy and he seems to like you a lot too okay? And I used to think Hyungwon was with him before. But today I saw that he had eyes _just_ for Minhyuk. He didn’t even _glance_ my way when I arrived at your table!” She exclaimed in disbelief and then chuckled.

 

“He ignored this beauty here!” She gestured to her face then her body with her other hand. And Hyunwoo grinned brightly at her. And then both giggled.

 

“Anyway so.. the point is.. don’t let your mindset of you being straight come in the way of something great, Hyunwoo. For all you know.. the gender barriers in your mind is probably what is making you miss out on your soulmate. Be open to both genders! When you get that _One_ , nothing else will matter. Just you and them. In your own love filled bubble. Never popping. Always together.” She looked dreamy eyed and then squeezed his shoulder and let her hand drop by her side.

 

Hyunwoo looked doubtful and his mouth had formed a straight line as his eyes filled with uncertainty.

 

“Don’t let your mindset ruin it for you Hyunwoo.” Soyou repeated, in a serious tone, a warning.

 

“Open up to your feelings. Don’t hold back okay? And if you _still_ feel you don’t like Kihyun after that, it’s okay. At least you would’ve opened up to all possibilities. Your soulmate search would have more options and better chances of you getting that special someone sooner! Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Hyunwoo sighed and then he smiled widely. “Okay!” He nodded enthusiastically and Soyou smiled back just as enthusiastically.

 

Then he looked at her with uncertainty again. “Soyou.. uh..”

 

“Say it Hyunwoo.. oh my God..” She rolled her eyes.

 

“You won’t judge me if I end up being bisexual right?”

 

“Hyunwoo what the fuck! _Obviously_ not! Heck you turn fully gay and I _will not_ judge you! Moron! I’m the one who suggested you to open up to your feelings and embrace your bisexual self! What the fuck Hyunwoo really..”

 

She looked at him in disbelief then pinched the bridge of her nose with her right hand.

 

“Sorry.” Hyunwoo laughed. “I can’t lose you.”

 

“And you won’t my lil teddy bear!” She reached forward and pinched his cheek.

 

He smiled and then said “Little? Me..? Really?”

 

“Okay not little but _adorable as hell_!” Soyou exclaimed and Hyunwoo laughed.

 

“Come on. Let’s head back. Your Kihyun must be waiting for you. Lunch will be over in 10 minutes I think.”

 

Hyunwoo looked down at his wrist watch. Yup, 10 minutes to go.

 

“You are right. Let’s head back.”

 

“You head back actually. I remembered I’m done eating.” She chuckled. “See you Hyunwoo.”

 

She lightly kissed his cheek before she headed towards the classroom’s door. Then she looked back and said as Hyunwoo followed her out, “Go get yourself that cute af namja before someone else steals him away. Kihyun is _too_ cute to be single.”

 

“Uh.. you sound like _you_ might snatch him away..”

 

“Oooohh! You said _snatch!_ ” Hyunwoo’s eyes widened and he started to deny it and Soyou said “Don’t. Think about it first. Plus if you don’t make a move, I will.”

 

“You _like_ Kihyunnie?! He is younger than you!” He said incredulousy, eyes going wide again.

 

“Hyunwoo.. you are so.. I don’t know.. Just now I told you.. be open to everything. And no I don’t like him. But it won’t hurt to give it a try if no one else asks that cutie out. It’s such a waste for such an adorable and handsome guy like _Yoo Kihyun_ to stay single you know. _Especially_ with those beautiful eyes and that angelic voice!” She sighed.

 

“Okay! You won’t have to do anything Soyou.” Hyunwoo jumped in immediately. “I’ll take care of it! I’ll ask him-“ He cut himself off and Soyou sighed.

 

“Hyunwoo please think about it. You like Kihyun. I can see it in your eyes. Just go back and look into his eyes once. You’ll realize what you feel for him. I have to go now. See you around.”

 

She waved and walked away from him and then turned away to say “Don’t ruin this Hyunwoo. Open up to your feelings.”

 

Hyunwoo nodded. Soyou smiled and then walked away.

 

Hyunwoo walked back to the cafeteria, everything Soyou had said running in his mind in circles.

 

He _liked Kihyun?!_ If he did, it explained a lot of his feelings and emotions lately. It would explain why he felt how he felt around Kihyun.

Why Kihyun made him so happy. More happy that any girlfriend, including Soyou, had _ever_ made him.

 

 _I thought I was straight.. now I don’t think I am anymore. Maybe I_ am _bisexual like Soyou said._

 

He walked back to his table in a daze.

 

And stood next to Kihyun instead of climbing onto his seat from the back of the bench.

 

Kihyun exchanged his plate with Hyunwoo’s and then shifted inside to make space for his hyung to sit down.

 

He sat down slowly and just stared down at his plate, deep in thought, expression blank as all his thoughts and feelings and emotions swirled inside his mind like a whirlpool. His heart and mind felt like mush.

 

He drowned out all sounds. He drowned out all the voices supposedly calling him to get his attention.

 

None reached him.

 

Then one did.

 

“Hyung. You okay?”

A beautiful and deep voice called out, snapping him out of his reverie.

 

“Huh..” He said intelligently and glanced to his side at the person who had called out to him.

 

His eyes landed on Kihyun.

 _My Kihyun,_ his mind added. So did his heart. _My_ Ki.

 

He stared into those _beautiful_ eyes.

 

Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes he could drown in, he _was_ drowning in. Those eyes that just swept him away like a high tide in the ocean.

 

Those eyes which were filled with concern.

 

Concern for him. _Solely_ him.

 

He _loved_ it when those precious eyes were on him. On _Son Hyunwoo!_

 

“Hyung.” He felt a squeeze on his shoulder and he let out a quiet, small sigh. This felt perfect.

 

Like home. This was where he belonged. This _was_ home.

 

With Kihyun by his side. _His_ Kihyun.

 

_His. Hyunwoo’s Kihyun!_

 

“Hyung.” Kihyun repeated, now his voice laced slightly with panic. “Are you okay Hyunwoo hyung?”

 

How amazingly well his name rolled out of Kihyun’s tongue.. it made shivers run up and down his spine. His name sounded beautiful when Kihyun said it. Royal even!

 

“I am now, Kihyun-ah.” Hyunwoo said slowly, his voice deeper than usual and he smiled dreamily as he stared into those dazzling eyes he loved so much.

 

He was also in love with the owner of those gorgeous eyes, he finally realized.

 

 _Mine! Kihyun, you’re mine!_ His heart added happily and his mind agreed enthusiastically, arms folded across its chest along with quick nods.

_Yes, mine. He is mine. And I belong to him too!_

 

Soyou had been right.

 

His confusion for past 11 days had finally left, leaving behind a realization that made him giddy and lightheaded and his heart full of happiness.

 

“Okay.” Kihyun smiled brightly at him as he squeezed his shoulder softly again and Hyunwoo was 100%, with all the fibre of his being sure that he was in love with Yoo Kihyun.

 

Utterly and completely.

With all his heart, mind and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?! FINALLY Hyunwoo opened his eyes, heart and mind.  
> Phew! About time lol
> 
> Anyway, did you like it? Was it good?  
> Let me know in the comments! Your comments inspire me to write me AND make my day! So don’t forget/hesitate to comment y’all!!
> 
> Kudos are much appreciated too!
> 
> Also i want to know: is my writing style comfortable to read?
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated too!
> 
> ——  
> Y’all can find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KiHyunwoo115)


	6. De L’Insight des Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the title says it all lol  
> Maybe this chapter is a little boring..? Idk.. again not much happens here
> 
> But the next one will be more interesting hopefully  
> Idk I hope y’all don’t dislike this chapter at least haha
> 
> As usual, ignore the errors/typos. I’ll edit them out, if any, later on.
> 
> Happy reading!

“Wonho hyung! Please be my partner!” Changkyun begged Wonho as they were going down the stairs to the ground floor.

Jooheon followed them down too. “Yah Wonho hyung! Pick me!”

They crossed the landing and walked out of the college building onto the freshly cut green lawn and headed to the opposite side of the campus which housed their dorms.

“Joo.. let it go. Hyung likes me more. So he’ll choose me! Right Wonho hyung?”

They had reduced their speed and were now walking casually. The college day was finally over.

“Uh.. you both.. I.. uh..” Wonho struggled to say what he wanted to.

“Hyung just say I’m your favourite. If Joo gets pissed off, I’ll just suck him off or something.” Changkyun said nonchalantly.

“Okay! I did _not_ need that mental image. I’m not picking you Changkyunnie!”

“Haw hyung come on!!! _Please!_ I’m your lil baby maknae! _Pwease_!” Changkyun asked in a cute baby voice making Hoseok chuckle and then ruffle the youngest’s hair softly.

Jooheon whined.“Hyung not fair. Pick me! Come on hyung, choose already!”

Hoseok stopped halfway to their dorms, making the boys stop too.

“Okay listen. I knew this would happen. Especially now since Kihyunwoo is _soon_ going to be a thing.” He smiled and rolled his eyes. The other two smiled widely too.

Their hyungs were going to _get some_ soon.

About time.

Seeing Kihyun’s one sided love and his pain for the past 2 years as Hyunwoo went through crushes and girlfriends had been tiring.

After finally getting Hyunwoo’s attention in the cafeteria, he had revealed that he had broken up with Soyou and hadn’t known how he felt about the whole thing. Hence the staring into space.

They understood. It was his longest relationship. Then Hyunwoo had added that now he was sure of his feelings, at least he knew for sure that his heart wasn’t with Soyou.

He had said the last line while facing Kihyun and both smiled at each other cutely, light blushes blooming on their faces while they finished eating.

God they were so whipped for each other. It was _so cute!_

“The thing is.. “ Wonho sighed and went on “The minute they announced the project, I knew you both would come to me. So I decided I would just pick someone else from your year instead!” Hoseok shrugged and the maknaes whined and cribbed in protest.

“Hyung what the fuck! Don’t you like us?! Just choose already!” Changkyun whined one last time.

But both Joo & Kyun knew that their Hoseok hyung wasn’t going to budge.

“You both done whining? So this really cute guy from your year, who is kind of my close acquaintance, asked me to be his partner immediately after lunch today. So I said yes to him!”

Hoseok smiled widely at them.

The maknaes made sour expressions.

 

Changkyun kicked at the grass while Joo just looked annoyed and offended.

 

“Hyung you are so… mean..” Jooheon said.

 

“Come on. I’m not picking favourites! Plus unlike Hyunwoo and Kihyun, I’m not whipped for either of you either! Not that you’d like it if I was.” He looked at Jooheon’s wrist and nodded.

 

Yeah they wouldn’t want anyone in between them, whether the feelings for that other person was mutual or not.

 

Not that the feelings would be mutual though. Jookyun was a thing after all. A _real_ thing.

 

The thing that _everybody_ in their college or just life in general, _craved!_

 

Changkyun looked up and eyed his hyung up and down.

 

Then he whipped his head to the side and stared into the open dramatically. “So who is that guy from our year?”

 

“Why.. are you both going to give him a hard time? I’d have to whoop your asses then. I find him _really_ cute!”

 

“Hyung what do you take us for! We just want to know!” Jooheon said with indignation.

 

“Okay okay sorry.” Hoseok laughed. “His name is..” Then he looked at the maknaes and smirked.

 

“Hyung cut it out! Just tell us!” Changkyun said, exasperated.

 

“Ya hyung! Stop the suspense! We have the right to know!” Jooheon added with a huff.

 

“God you both are so cute! My cute maknaes aww!!” Hoseok pinched their cheeks and hugged them both.

 

They didn’t hug him back ‘cause they still felt that their hyung “betrayed” them. But they didn’t pull away either.

 

Then Hoseok let go and took a deep breath and said “His name is Kim Taehyung. Blond. With light pink highlights. _Gorgeous namja!_ ”

 

“Ooohhh Tae!” Changkyun’s eyes widened. “Nice hyung! You got yourself an uber cutie!” He said while Jooheon let out a low whistle.

 

Changkyun and Jooheon looked at each other and smiled while cocking up an eyebrow each.

 

Kim Taehyung was the guy in their 3rd year that _everybody_ was crazy behind.

Well _almost_ everybody but you get the point.

 

Teachers, girls, guys. Everybody.

 

They heard he was a playboy. He slept around a lot they figured.

 

But ya, he was a _total_ cutie.

 

A cutie with a deep af voice. Which shocked you when he’d first speak to you.

And his singing with that sexy, deep voice just.. blew you away.

 

Plus they both had seen Taehyung stare at their Hoseok hyung during lunch too many times and then sigh loudly when Wonho never looked up at him. Not even once.

 

It was probably because their whole group and the group at table next to theirs were used to the stares people gave them. So they had stopped looking around to see who was staring everytime.

 

They were smoking hot guys after all.

 

Taehyung sat at the table next to theirs, always making sure to get the perfect view of Hoseok..

 

Then Tae’s friends Jungkook and Mark would pacify him and try to make him smile.

Maybe assure him that someday Wonho would look at him too.

 

His other friends (Namjoon, Seokjin, Jackson, Jinyoung and Jaebum) would pat his hand or back while giving him sad knowing smiles.

 

Sometimes they even called out Wonho’s name to get him to look at their table. Wonho would just smile at whoever called him, then go back to eating without even a glance at Taehyung.

 

(It wasn’t intentional, that’s just how Wonho was!)

 

Then Tae would look away with a wistful expression.

 

It was cute and the maknaes had even pointed it to out to their hyung but he had just brushed it off everytime.

 

 _Too_ many people stared at Wonho. So everytime they pointed out someone else who had joined the Stare-At-Wonho club, his response was “Ya whatever. Cowards. If someone really liked me that much, just ask them to make a move or plain ask me out. I’m open to both genders nowadays anyway.”

 

Most thought he was straight. Even Kihyun & Minhyuk.

But in fact, their Hoseok hyung was _very_ bisexual.

 

They felt bad for Tae because the boy had the looks but his crush _still_ wouldn’t look at him.

From what Hoseok had said, the boy had even come up to the older to try initiate friendship.

 

But their oblivious Hoseok hadn’t let it go beyond “close acquaintanceship”.

 

They were happy that Tae had the guts to ask his crush out. Even though it was just for a project.

 

And even though they were many rumours about him, from what Changkyun & Jooheon could get from talking to him, Taehyung was actually a pretty sweet guy.

 

 _And_ he was damn straightforward. Never beat around the bush.

 

Even while admitting his feelings. But he knew the other person would say yes, unless they were taken.

 

But many times when he had asked out someone taken, that person had either cheated on their partners or broken up with them to be with Tae.

 

Not the ones who had found their soulmates obviously. They would just point at their wrist and Tae would back away.

 

Anyway Tae’s relationships didn’t last long.

Tae hadn’t found his soulmate yet and he wasn’t the type to stick around for long after he’d lost interest.

 

Okay Kim Taehyung _was_ a bit of a playboy. They realized.

 

But his heart wasn’t with any of them.

 

Now they figured who it was with.

 

Guess Taehyung was going to enjoy this project _a lot._

 

Hopefully their soft Hoseok hyung won’t get hurt on the way. 

———————-

Kihyun plopped onto their room’s couch happily as he opened his phone to check his notifications.

 

He had had an _awesome_ mood throughout the day. He had come back, dropped off his bag in his room and freshened up.

 

He opened his messages to see 1 from his Hyunwoo hyung, 2 from Minhyuk and 2 from Jooheon.

 

He opened Hyunwoo’s message first of course.

 

**Hyunwoo hyung**

_Hey Kihyunnie! If you are free tomorrow, I’ll come over with my laptop? We could see what tunes we have composed together and decide the final tracks we want.._

**4:30 pm**

 

**Kihyun**

_Hey hyung! Sure! Come over tomorrow whenever. We’ll look at them together and decide!_

**4:35 pm**

  
**Hyunwoo hyung**

_Cool. See ya tomorrow. :)_

**4:36 pm**

 

Kihyun smiled widely and then opened Minhyuk’s messages and his smile vanished.

 

**Minmin**

_Kihyunnie… come over as soon you see this.. I need you here…_

**4:31 pm**

  _Ki.. where are you?! Ping me back you idiot!_

**4:33 pm**

 

**Kihyun**

_Whoa I’m leaving right now! See you in 10!_

  **4:37 pm**

**Read**

 

Okay this was serious. Min _never_ left anyone on read. Ever. It was _very_ rare anyway.

 

Kihyun called out to Hyungwon as he got up from the couch and rushed to the door. “Wonnie I’m going over to Min’s!”

 

“So soon?! Okay see you cutie!” Hyungwon called out from his room. Then a second later, “Wait a minute Kihyun!”

 

Then Hyungwon came rushing out and moved towards him, pushing Kihyun against the door gently and kissing his pink lips softly. And then he kissed him fiercely, his hands cupping Kihyun’s face.

 

Kihyun slid his tongue into Hyungwon’s ready mouth and caressed the younger’s tongue with his own slowly. Hyungwon let his tongue explore the older’s mouth, caressing his mouth’s roof. Kihyun moaned and kissed him even more deeply, pulling him closer.

 

Hyungwon slipped his fingers up Kihyun’s shirt and traced his abs slowly and then pinched his nipples. Kihyun clung to him even more, no space in between them now, moaning loudly and ran one hand through the younger’s soft dark locks and the other went up his shirt to feel his strong back, making Hyungwon gasp a little into the older’s mouth.

Maybe a minute or 2 later the older pulled away, breathing heavily from their heated kiss, their foreheads still touching each other’s.

Hyungwon pecked his lips again. “Take care cutie. Take care of my love Minmin too!”

Kihyun kissed him again and then added “Yes baby. I will. Now see you.” Pecking his lips one last time, Hyungwon let him go and Kihyun rushed out of their dorm room to the elevator.

 He went inside and pressed 6.

 _____

Kihyun rushed out of the elevator and lowkey jogged to Min’s door and rang the bell. 

The door opened immediately and Minhyuk pulled him inside and the shut the door in record time.

“Min-“ Kihyun started only to be cut off by the older hugging him tightly.

“Ki.. I missed you so much. God my Kihyun-ah! My baby!” His voice came out a little muffled as he had his face pressed into the crook of Kihyun’s neck. 

Kihyun shivered a little as Minhyuk’s voice bounced off his neck.

The younger hugged Min back just as tightly and Min kissed him on the neck. A small peck, then licked a wide strip, making Kihyun shiver again.

Minhyuk was _too_ into skinship. And they weren’t even friends with benefits. They were just _awfully close_.

 _Okay fine_ , Minhyuk had been Kihyun’s first boyfriend. They had got together after Kihyun had broken up with his girlfriend back in highschool.

Minhyuk was the one who turned Kihyun gay per se.

Maybe that’s why Minhyuk was still into a lot of skinship with him. But it wasn’t like Kihyun minded. It’s just how Min showed he cared. Their romantic feelings for each other had longer since evaporated though.

Somehow both their parents had accepted their sons’ sexuality rather quickly.

Plus both their parents loved both the boys a lot:

Kihyun’s parents treated Minhyuk like he was family and even Minhyuk’s parents treated Kihyun like he was family.

They had been together for a year and some months but then called it quits. They hadn’t even slept together. Just next to each other. Like he did with Wonnie sometimes.

But their friendship had always stayed the same.

They were _still_ best friends.

 

The older blond pressed few more kisses up his neck and Kihyun closed his eyes. “My Kihyunnie. I’m glad you have always been with me. No matter what.” Then he looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek, near his mouth. Then placed his head on his shoulder, breath tickling Kihyun’s neck.

 

“Minie.. are you okay?” His only response was Minhyuk hugging him even tighter, their bodies _completely_ pressed together.

 

“I don’t know to be honest, Ki.” Min sighed.

 

“Tell me what happened. But first let’s sit down.”

 

Min pulled away and nodded then grabbed Kihyun’s cold hand in his warm one and brought him to the couch.

 

Kihyun sat down and Min immediately plopped down next to him. He hugged Kihyun again and buried his face into his chest.

 

“Min what happened sweetie?”

 

“I’ll tell you. But for now shush. I like how this feels. You and me like back then.” So Ki kept quiet as he carded his fingers gently through Min’s soft blond strands.

 

Min occasionally pressed kisses on his neck and cheek and then hugged him even more closely and sighed.

 

Min’s breath was starting to even out and slow down. Kihyun assumed he had fallen asleep as even his hold on him slackened a bit.

 

But Min spoke, startling Kihyun slightly.

“Jisoo broke up with me, Kihyun.” He said softly against his neck.

 

Then he felt a hot tear drop slide down his neck.

 

“Min.. baby.. I’m sorry.” Kihyun rubbed circles onto his back, then rubbed his back slowly, soothingly.

 

“I thought she was the one, Ki. But turns out.. her roommate Rosé kissed her last night and well…”

 

Minhyuk sighed and sat up, pulling away from Kihyun’s hold. He looked into the younger’s eyes, his eyes lacking that usual shine in them. Not filled with tears either. Just that one drop that had slid out. His eyes looked dead.

 

Kihyun’s heart clenched at the sight and then Minhyuk continued talking.

 

“Jisoo showed me her wrist today after our last class for the day.. She had 2 colours, hers and another. Must be Rosé’s. Purple and turquoise. Both the colours blinked on and off.. she even had a tiny key next to her lock.. The space had been empty yesterday. Also she had had only one colour and no glow.”

 

“Min…” Kihyun started, not knowing what to say for a second. His eyebrows were scrunched together in concern for his best friend.

 

“She got herself her soulmate Kihyunnie.. And I had thought she was my _One_ ! We clicked so well! I had thought we were just those rare late cases! But… Like I can’t.. _couldn’t_ even get angry with her for not sticking around longer.. not when she got herself the _real deal._ ”

 

Minhyuk sighed again and pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, then rubbed the fingers against his forehead before letting the hand drop by his side.

 

“I feel empty Ki… everyone around me is getting their soulmate… I saw _so many_ people in our year get their soulmates this year… I have dated _so many_ people! Like that Taehyung from my english lit. class! Not even _one_ person turned out to be my soulmate… Like I _know_ people get their soulmates even at or after age 30 sometimes but that’s rare! I want mine soon! I don’t want to wait for that long!”

 

And tear slipped down Min’s cheek. Kihyun’s heart hurt and he pulled Minhyuk down to his chest.

 

Minhyuk pressed to him closely and hugged him tightly again and cried. Full on cried.

 

Then he said in between, in between cries and little hiccups, “I l-loved her Kihyun! So m-much! This was my 2nd longest relationship.. I _really_ thought she was the one! We fit so w-well t-together!” _Their_ longest relationship had been with each other. Kihyun & Minhyuk’s that is.

 

Then he cried some more. Kihyun’s shirt got wet. Fully wet. Minhyuk kept crying and Kihyun just cooed soft reassurances into his ear and kept him warm and close to his body, occasionally rubbing his back slowly. His heart hurt the whole time and he wanted to take his friend’s pain away.

 

What felt like hours.. but had probably been just some 30 minutes, Minhyuk pulled back and wiped away the remaining tears with the back of his hand.

 

“I’m sorry Ki. For being so emotional always.”

 

“Hey Min! Don’t apologise. You are fine the way you are. And I _promise_ you, you’ll find your soulmate _very_ soon! My heart says so. Gut feeling!”

 

“Really right? Not just saying that to pacify me?” Minhyuk looked up at him, from staring down at his hands on the couch.

 

“You know I wouldn’t lie to you. I’m serious. I really _feel_ you’ll get your soulmate _very_ soon!”

Kihyun looked at him seriously and Minhyuk nodded.

 

“Anyway you tell me! Whaddup?! How is stuff going on with Hyunwoo hyung?!”

 

“Great!” Kihyun jumped on the couched and pulled Min closer by the waist and Min laid his head on the pinked hair male’s shoulder, smiling.

 

“He texted me just a little before you did! He said he’d come over tomorrow so that we could go over the tracks together and decide which ones we wanted to start working on! God Minhyuk… he is so.. amazing! His voice in my tracks… mine in his.. our voices _together_! Shit! I’m gonna burst into flames!” Kihyun exclaimed loudly, and rather cutely.

 

Minhyuk chuckled and kissed his neck. “My little baby hamster! You get so excited! It’s so cute!”

 

“Haha..” Kihyun rolled his eyes but his lips curled up into a little smile.

 

“By the way!” Minhyuk sat up suddenly with an excited look on his face.

 

“What?!” Kihyun asked expectantly.

 

“God.. today Shownu hyung was staring at you all dreamily. Like you were his whole entire universe. He legit had eyes _only_ for you today. Like one minute he was lost in thought, staring into space with that blank expression. Then you called out to him and it was like something unlocked inside him. He looked at you like he was seeing you for the first time. Even after you had got up to leave and till the time you left the hall, he was looking at you all fascinated and had on an adorable smile the whole time. After you left he looked sad for a minute then he left too. He didn’t even wait for Hoseok hyung!”

 

“Min breathe!” Kihyun chuckled and Min poked his side hard and Kihyun jumped.

 

“God Min.. if only he liked me too.. I don’t want my hopes raised. But ever since the beginning of this year, things have been going well and rather fast too. It’s really happening right? I’m not going crazy am I?” He looked at the older, uncertainty in his eyes.

 

“No you aren’t! Didn’t you listen to me?! It’s fucking real Kihyun!”

 

Kihyun smiled to himself then looked at his friend and smirked playfully. “So _Wonnie_ is coming over tomorrow huh?” He bumped Min’s shoulder with his own.

 

“Yeah..” Min looked down and blushed a little.

 

“Why are you blushing Min?” Kihyun teased.

 

“Uh.. ‘cause he is fucking hot?! Geez no wonder you are with him!”

 

“I’m _not with_ him-“ Kihyun started with indignation.

 

“Ya ya I know. But I get it! If you live with someone _that_ hot you’d obviously want to kiss the hell out of them. Or more.” He looked slightly dreamily and Kihyun shrugged and nodded in agreement. “You are cute af too! And hot! So it’s not surprising.”

 

Kihyun hummed.

 

“By the way, have you guys fucked yet?” Min asked with an unreadable expression.

 

“What?! No Min! Just.. you know.. everything but that…” Kihyun looked away, blushing a little, also feeling a tiny bit.. _guilty_..?

 

“Oh okay! How did you not fuck him though?! He is so _hot!!!_ ” Min sighed, the dreamy look returning.

 

“Uh ‘cause we want our first time to be with our soulmates Min..” Kihyun laughed, dimples showing and Min poked one with his finger.

 

“I _see._ You want your first time with Hyunwoo you mean.” Min teased and Kihyun laughed.

 

“Ya sure. If he turned out to be my soulmate. Really wish he does ‘cause _damn_ ! He is _hot! A freaking God! The king of my heart!”_ Kihyun sighed happily. “Like it isn’t just his looks! He is so genuine and adorable and so thoughtful! His mind! He is a genius too! An athlete too! A dance god. Like wow!” Kihyun’s eyes shined brightly.

 

“Geez you are so whipped. Kihyun you should just tell him you like him!” Min said and smiled a little.. sadly..

 

“I can’t Min.. he is straight. He _just_ broke up with Soyou noona.. I can’t go around asking him out and stuff.” Kihyun said in a sad tone and looking down at his fingers.

 

“Okay Ki! He is _not_ straight! I guarantee! Uh somebody should hint it to him that you like him too. The way he was looking at you today! Ki just flirt with him. _Big time!_ Then his oblivious ass will confess. I’m sure!”

 

“But his oblivious ass is _hot._ God Min I love him _so_ much! So much Min, that it hurts so bad! I just _want_ him! I want to _be_ with him! Forever! Urgh!! How much longer?!” Kihyun exclaimed, exasperated.

 

“Hold on Ki. He’ll come around soon. I’m sure. Y’all are getting together by the end of _this_ year I guarantee!” Min pressed the younger’s thigh.

 

“By the way!” Min’s eyes lit up. “I heard this today. So apparently if you kiss your soulmate with even 1% alcohol in your body.. your soulmate reaction would be late. The more the alcohol, the more delayed the effect. Something to do with the senses being numb. Makes sense right?!” Kihyun nodded and Min continued.

 

“There is this couple in our class. So you know Namjoon and Jin right?” Kihyun nodded. “They are roommates and they are bestfriends too. They turned out to be each other’s soulmates as Jin fell for Namjoon. But their first kiss was a drunken one in a noisy club. Both were highly drunk but they remembered the kiss. But their soulmates tattoos hadn’t got completed then.”

 

Kihyun made a perfect ‘o’ with his mouth and Min smiled and went on “It was months later, after them being a little awkward ‘cause of _that_ kiss and some more drunken kisses. One day Jin just kissed him out of nowhere. Both were sober. Their tattoos had immediately lit up. But Jin was telling me about extreme pain shooting throughout his whole body. They don’t know if that was because of the alcohol or not. Like not many people know

about this alcohol thing anyway! But I have heard some people say the tattoo completion is extremely painful but just lasts a few minutes then immediately disappears.”

 

Then Min took a deep breath. Yup, Min went monologue mode often. It was cute.

 

“Oh wow Min. That’s news! So when you kiss Hyungwon, don’t be drunk okay?” Kihyun said teasingly but hardly anyone could tease Min _that_ way. But he was always so open about it and always took the teasing in stride.

 

So Min said “Obviously. I wanna remember _everything_ when I _finally_ make out with him. That hotness needs my full sober attention. Hmmm.” He licked his lips and stared into space and Kihyun bumped his knee, laughing.

 

Min laughed along with him, then fell back on his lap, Kihyun lacing his fingers with the older’s.

 

“God I want tomorrow! He is so quiet you know! I want him to open up more!”

 

“You could get him to do that Min!”

 

“Hmm yeah. By the way, you think he finds me hot? Am I good enough for someone like him?” Min looked up at him, front teeth worrying his bottom lip.

 

“Yeah Min! He _does_ think you are hot.”

 

“Perfect! I have always wanted to kiss his plump lips. He is _too_ hot for his own good you know! Is he a good kisser Ki?”

 

“Yes he is very good!”

 

“And other stuff?” Min asked curiously and Ki teasingly raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes he is _really_ good at everything!” Ki said honestly.

 

“Wow! I’m kissing him tomorrow! I want to know what sort of kisser he is!” Min said excitedly and then Kihyun’s eyes widened.

 

“Wait Min! Have you been crushing on Wonnie?!”

 

“I don’t know Ki.. he is _hot_ . He doesn’t talk much you know. I don’t know. I used to stare at him in class before. But he wouldn’t even look at me. Like back in 1st year. Ya you could say I had a mini crush. Remember when I used to keep telling you your roommate was _smoking hot_ back in the first year?” Kihyun nodded slowly as he remembered that here and there.

 

“It wasn’t _that_ big of a crush.” Min said with a little shrug but blushed a little.

“Then one day I saw _him_ stare at _me!_ Then a few days later he came to talk to me. Then we became friends. My crush was there still I guess. But then Jisoo happened! She used to stare at me a lot, be really nice to me. I started considering her. Plus she is _gorgeous_ too! Like Hyungwon. So I asked her out ‘cause I was sure of _her_ liking me. I had no clue about Hyungwon’s feelings. I still don’t know! He is so hard to read Ki!” Min exclaimed and ran his other hand through his hair.

 

“But now that Jisoo is gone.. my mini crush on him is returning I think. He is _so goddamn handsome_ , you can’t blame me. That dark auburn looks _stunning_ on him!”

 

Min looked up at him and shrugged again, smirking playfully.

 

“Oh.. Wow Min you never explicitly told me you liked Wonnie.. I used to keep teasing you though and you used to keep denying it…” Kihyun looked a little confused.

 

“Well Jisoo was my girlfriend then. I loved her Ki! She is awesome! I’m still not over her.. Obviously! She just broke up with me _today_ ! But once I get past it, I want to try my luck with Hyungwon. Man I want to land someone _that_ hot and _that_ cool! And oh-so mysterious! He is so _cool_! Should I?” He looked up at him questioningly.

 

“Hell _yes_ ! You should _definitely_ give him a chance! I’m _sure_ you both will be awesome together! Y’all complement each other well!”

 

Then Kihyun turned serious. “But Min.. don’t hurt him okay? Unless you are completely over Jisoo, don’t go after him. Unless you actually fall for him. Don’t _use_ him like _that_.” Kihyun’s eyebrow pulled together, concern etched all over his face.

 

“Ya Wonnie & I have a thing going but there are no feelings involved.” Kihyun shrugged.

 

“But you get me right? I really love him so much Min. As much as I love you. I don’t want either of you getting hurt.. especially because of each other. I wouldn’t know who to console or support then.. just.. okay?”

 

“Ya Ki! I get it! You love us both and you care. I won’t use him as my rebound guy. I know that’s what you meant but you didn’t want to say it.” Kihyun looked embarrassed and nodded. Min chuckled.

“Chill. I won’t jump him or anything. Or even kiss him. Not unless I’m sure I like him. Cool? Now don’t worry!”

 

Kihyun smiled warmly at Min who smiled back happily.

 

“But you will stop your _thing_ with him if he & I got together right? And you and Hyunwoo hyung..?”

 

“Obviously! But if I’m honest, we are so used to it now.. it’s kinda subconscious how we are around each other. But we’ll stop the physical stuff somehow, don’t worry!” Min nodded.

 

“Oh! I wanted to ask you something!” Min sat up a little, elbow digging into Kihyun’s thigh painfully and the younger let out a yelp of pain. Min apologised and then layed back down on the pink haired male’s thighs.

“What does Hyungwon love eating? I got to cook for him tomorrow!”

 

“Well Hyungwon _loves_ seasoned pork ribs, pork barbecue that is. Then sashimi and salted fried giant shrimp!” Kihyun said.

 

“Whoa.. no BBQ. That’s for sure. I can make sashimi sushi! And shrimp.. maybe. Let’s see.” Min’s faced scrunched up in thought. Then his eyes turned pleading as he looked up at Kihyun, who already knew what his best friend was going to ask and smirked.

 

“Kihyun help me cook please. I’m not that good! I only said I would cook ‘cause I wanted to hang out with him and wanted him to eat more!” Min begged.

 

“Uh okay. It’s good that Hyungwon has an extra class tomorrow. So I can come over to help and then get back before he returns to our room.”

 

“Great! But what extra class? Wonnie and I legit have _all_ the same classes except art. He isn’t interested in that. He took up dance instead.”

 

“He said he is opting for another Media Arts major. He is joining Music Production too from next semester! So he’ll have 5th year with Changkyun and me! So he has extra classes to catch up with our stuff from the past 2 years. He is going to stay back for 2 hours more everyday this year. And 3 the next.”

 

“Busy guy. Bet he wishes he had taken it in his first year itself.”

 

“Yes. He does. But he is strong. He can make it. Plus I’m there to help him!”

 

“True! Mr.Physics-And-Music!” Min said proudly and Kihyun laughed.

 

And then they talked about how their days had gone the past 11 days or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...? Good? Crappy? Boring af?
> 
> Let me know in the comments  
> Thanks for STILL sticking around lol
> 
> I’m not good at detailing but I’ll get there hopefully someday..  
> I actually NEED some constructive criticism at this point..
> 
> Kudos are appreciated! ❤️
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway y’all can find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KiHyunwoo115)
> 
> Also... I really want to update the next chapter soon.. but if I spend time on writing now, I’ll screw up my exams. So I’ll post the next chapter sometime in December when I’ll have a break in between my exams! If I get time in between I’ll update then.


	7. You ain’t gonna have it easy (It’s a date! Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said Hyunwoo will have it easy? *grins evilly*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, ignore any mistakes or typos  
> I’ll correct them, if any, later.
> 
> Also Ao3 doesn’t let me comment or reply to comments, but keep them comments rollin in, coz they make me happy and inspire me to write more!
> 
> Hope you like this! Will try to update Pt2 of this soon  
> I broke this down into 2 parts because this is already 4k+ words.

“The Great Lee Minhyuk has decided that he is going to throw a 15-days-of-the-new-college-year party! Not at my place though.” Then he turned around and smiled sweetly at Jackson who cocked his head to the side cutely, in confusion.

“Jackson! Come here for a second!”

The others rolled their eyes. Poor guy. Lee Minhyuk was at his usual antics again.

“Hey Wonho hyung!!” Taehyung waved enthusiastically before Wonho could turn his eyes away from the former’s table.

“Hey Taehyung!!!” Wonho waved back just as enthusiastically, eyes lighting up.

Taehyung looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

Then Wonho looked away and Tae pumped his fist through the air and then rested his cheek on his palm and sighed dreamily and his friends patted his back and everyone who saw from their 2 tables laughed. Not Wonho who just looked up with a question in his eyes but then shrugged without looking at Taehyung, as usual. Or else he would’ve seen how the younger was looking at him.

 

“Wassup?!” Jackson came to their table and sat down beside Minhyuk, who had shifted in to give him space.

As usual Min was sitting next to Hyungwon, Wonho, Shownu and Kihyun together and of course the maknae soulmates never left each other’s side.

Jackson was seated opposite Kihyun.

“So.. didn’t you say you were planning to throw a party this weekend for the start of the new school year?” Minhyuk asked eagerly.

Jackson looked confused and said “I did..? I don’t remember.. I mean I have the house to all myself because my 5th year housemates are going away for the weekend…” He trailed off in thought and then it clicked him.

 

Minhyuk was trying to get him to throw a party on his behalf in Jackson’s house.

Like he did in their 2nd year too.. Why did it even take Jackson time to realize that..

“Exactly! As in your house is free for us to party in!”

“Lee Minhyuk…” Hyunwoo said in a warning tone as he glared at him.

Minhyuk actually looked scared for a second but then smiled widely at Jackson and showed him his puppy dog eyes.

 

“Minhyuk… you shouldn’t force Jackson into something like this..” Kihyun started, looking at Jackson apologetically on his friend’s behalf.

 

“Nah it’s okay. We can do it. So I’ll invite all the boys? All.. 21 of us? And some of our girl friends. If you want to invite someone else then do so. I have a feeling our whole 3rd and 4th year batch is going to end up at my house geez.. Like the last time the 2nd and 3rd years came over..” He pinched the bridge of his nose and the guys looked at him in concern and then at Minhyuk in warning, silently asking him to back down.

 

But Minhyuk just smiled at Jackson cutely and said “I’ll help you out Jackie! Even Wonnie here!” He slung his arm around a startled Hyungwon who just nodded, his eyes wide, when Minhyuk went “Right Wonnie?”

 

“Jackson don’t let this satan trick you into anything you don’t want to do!” Kihyun said. Which elicited the response “Fuck you Yoo Kihyun!” from Minhyuk, to which Kihyun said sweetly “Aww I’m sure you wish you had when you had had the chance to, Min! Also,  _ in your dreams!”  _

 

Wonho laughed and Shownu hid his smile with the back of his hand. The maknaes just smirked and rolled their eyes.

Hyungwon was grinning at Kihyun and even winked at him when he looked his way.

Minhyuk ignored him with a haughty turn of his head and looked at Jackson with puppy eyes again. 

Jackson, who was already convinced, jumped a little when he felt someone’s arms wrap around his shoulders.

 

“Oh he’ll say yes. But under one condition.” Mark said as he stood straight, arms crossed against his chest now, smirking at Kihyun who cocked an eyebrow at him. Then Mark got a thoughtful look on his face and glanced behind at Taehyung once who was as usual watching a blind-to-his-admirers Wonho. “Under  _ two _ conditions.” He corrected himself.

 

“What conditions?” Minhyuk asked. 

 

Mark’s eyes didn’t leave Kihyun’s face as he said “I want Yoo Kihyun to go as my date to the party. Or else I ain’t letting Jackson host that party. And you all know I can very well do that.”

 

Kihyun’s eyes went wide and Mark smirked at his reaction but kept looking at him. Actually even checking him out. “Love the hair Kihyun. Suits you.” He said in that deep voice of his and then winked at the younger who blushed at the sudden compliment.

 

“T-Thank you Mark..!” He stuttered, still blushing.

“Cute.” Mark muttered and then looked around the table at everybody’s stunned expressions (eyes especially lingering on Hyunwoo’s face which was filled with a mixture of sadness, shock and maybe a little jealousy but which was directed at his food, not looking at anyone) and then back at Kihyun. “So what say?”

 

“Kihyun says yes!” Minhyuk squealed which made Kihyun go “Minhyuk I can talk on my own you-“ 

Minhyuk cut him off and looked at Mark in the eyes and said “Kihyun will go as your date! I promise. Now let Jackson host this party!”

 

“I want to hear it from the pink haired cutie himself.” Then he turned to look at Kihyun who was going red under all their gazes, especially Hyunwoo’s, which was drilling invisible holes onto his face. 

No one said anything about it being okay if he said no. Not a word. Everybody was waiting for his response.

 

“Uh.. okay sure! Just one evening right? No problem!” Kihyun smiled nervously at Mark who winked at him again and said “We’ll see. But this is a date. And you’ve said yes.” 

 

Then he smiled at Wonho who also cocked a single eyebrow up but had an amused look on his face. “Gonna ask me to go on a date to the party with someone too?” He asked with a chuckled.

 

“Hoseok hyung is smart! Yup, Taehyung. Say yes or else no party!” Mark laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Sure! Why not?” Wonho chuckled and nodded. 

“Awesome!” Mark said and grinned. Wonho just laughed and went back to his food. Not before looking at Taehyung (who was stilling staring at him dreamily) and winking, making Taehyung’s eyes go wide and his face go red immediately. 

 

Then he looked at everyone else and patted Jackson’s shoulders with both his hands. “Jackie will host the party. Min and Hyungwon, you both are helping. Get along whomever you want, for helping  _ and  _ partying. Keep the invites minimum  _ please!  _ Let’s  _ not _ get the whole batch there, yes?” Mark chuckled a little but he looked serious and the others nodded, even Minhyuk who was pouting with his bottom lip jutting out. Big crowds and partying were Minhyuk’s things.

“Saturday 7pm at his place.” Mark said with finality.

 

“Yup. You heard the man.” Jackson smiled at everyone, who smiled back, Hyunwoo’s smile a bit strained but most of them actually wore smirks. “See you there. Any help is welcomed. Especially since Min here, offered.” He patted Mark’s hand on his shoulder and then rose. Mark stepped back to give Jackson space and they walked away to their table, not before Mark winked at Kihyun again and even blew him a kiss.

 

Kihyun’s eyes widened and he was blushing like crazy.

_ What the hell was that… _

 

Mark sat down at his table and said something to Taehyung. Probably the good news of his crush agreeing to go on a date with him, seen from the way Taehyung reacted. Taehyung’s eyes went  _ so  _ wide, that his eyeballs might’ve fallen out. Then he hugged Mark tightly, who hugged him back laughing lightly as Taehyung kept murmuring something over and over. Probably thank you and Mark mouthed a welcome.

The guys at Kihyun’s table smiled and shook their heads slowly like they had witnessed the most adorable thing ever. Wonho included, with a tiny blush on his face that no one noticed.

 

“What the fucking hell was that?!” Wonho asked, voicing Kihyun’s exact thoughts, which were some seconds old, with more emphasis on the hell. 

Everybody shrugged but they all gave Kihyun smirks and knowing smiles, eyeing Hyunwoo as he frowned at his food and he played around with some spaghetti on his plate. Unusual behaviour coming from him ‘cause Hyunwoo  _ never _ played with his food. He always ate well, moody or not. 

 

“Well Kihyunnie & Hoseokie got themselves dates and we’ll all got ourselves a party this Saturday yay! Say ‘Thanks Lee Minhyuk!’ everybody!”

Minhyuk said proudly, head held high. Hyungwon laughed and pinched his side, making Min yelp.

 

They all laughed and even chorused “Thank you Lee Minhyuk” making Min get that proud look back on his face.

Hyunwoo’s laugh sounded a little fake and strained though.

 

Kihyun eyed Hyunwoo who just ate fast and then turned around and gave him a tight lipped smile before saying, “See you this evening Ki. Looking forward to listening to the tracks you have made.”

Then he got up before Kihyun could say anything, squeezed his shoulder and left with his tray without any word or glance behind.

 

“First time he is leaving before Kihyun.” Changkyun said what everybody else was thinking.

Kihyun looked helpless and then shrugged his shoulders slightly and continued eating, many thoughts circling in his head.

 

From why Mark had asked him out and how strained his Hyunwoo hyung had looked.

 

Then Mark came over to Kihyun’s side, the younger didn’t notice as he was too busy with his thoughts and food. “Hey cutie!” He heard a deep voice whisper in ear and he nearly had a heart attack and his soul almost left his body from how high he had jumped.

 

Mark laughed and the others grinned. “God you are cute.” He said and Kihyun blushed again, looking down at the rest of his burger. “Move over a little will you?” He asked softly and Kihyun shifted inside, occupying Hyunwoo’s regular place.

 

“I have wanted to ask you out for a while now, you know.” Mark sat down and spoke in volume that only they both could hear. “But you wouldn’t even  _ look _ at me. Eyes  _ just  _ for Hyunwoo.” Honestly everyone but his Hyunwoo hyung probably noticed how smitten Kihyun was with him.

“But I decided I’d take a plunge and did it. Though it was  _ kinda by force…? _ Sorry about that.” Mark scratched his head cutely and stared into Kihyun’s eyes which were wide like a deer’s in front of headlights. Kihyun noticed just how flawless Mark was. Extremely good looking. He probably had his fair share of admirers too!

 

“I-It’s okay!” Kihyun squeaked and then cursed at himself for his voice coming out in such a timid way.

“Well, I promise you’ll enjoy our date Yoo Kihyun. I’ll make sure of that okay? Don’t be nervous, I don’t bite.” He chuckled a little. “Just wanted to spend some time with you. You know, get to you know you better?” He smiled gently and Kihyun relaxed and smiled back shyly. “Oh. I’d like to get to know you too. We barely talk..” He said as he looked down and blushed again. 

“ _ Exactly! God _ you are  _ so  _ cute! I did the right thing by asking you out! How the hell is a cutie like you  _ still  _ single?! It’s a just.. unbelievable! Wow.. I thought Hyunwoo here would’ve snatched you up already but I’m glad he hasn’t.” He smiled warmly and whispered “Because then we wouldn’t have this date.” Kihyun let out a little giggle and Mark pinched his cheek gently and then got up.

 

“I have your number. Took it from Jackson. I’ll text you today. We can chat a little, become more comfortable with each other before Saturday comes around okay?” Kihyun nodded and then Mark smiled widely and Kihyun thought  _ He has a beautiful smile. How the hell is a guy like  _ Mark  _ single?! _

 

“Okay then. See you later!” The older waved and Kihyun waved back. Mark smiled at him goofily once and Kihyun chuckled a little.  _ Cute. _

Then he turned around and left the cafeteria.

 

There was a minute of silence. Nobody said anything and Kihyun continued eating his food.

 

Then a loud wave of ‘awww’s and ‘oooohhh’s attacked him all at once from around the table and Kihyun just ate quickly, said a little “see you later guys” and rushed out of the cafeteria, ears red.

 

“Nice.” Changkyun snorted. “Now Hyunwoo will know how Kihyun felt for the past 2 years.”

 

“Yup. This is going to get  _ way  _ more interesting.”

Hyungwon added with snort of his own.

 

“To think  _ none  _ of Kihyun’s admirers asked him out in those 2 years because they knew how whipped for Hyunwoo he was. But Mark.. brave guy. He didn’t care where Kihyun’s heart is. He  _ still _ asked him out.” Wonho said, smiling proudly.

 

“While Hyunwoo hyung is still trying to figure out his feelings or whatever.. when he is so  _ obviously _ in love with Kihyun.” Jooheon added as he slurped some of his milkshake.

 

“He is done figuring out his feelings, Jooheony. He is just scared to admit them to Kihyun.. he says he wants to be ‘ _ sure’  _ that Kihyun returned his feelings…” Wonho said as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Ya Kihyun won’t tell him either. He still thinks Hyunwoo is straight…” Min frowns.

 

“God.. these two need to get it together or else Mark is gonna make Kihyun fall for him.. then Hyunwoo hyung would be the one hurt this time.” Changkyun said, exasperated.

 

“Ugh.. this has been going on for more than 2 years now!” Wonho facepalmed himself.

 

Then they all collectively sighed loudly and shook their heads at how stupid their 2 friends were.

 

——————————

 

“Okay Min, just let this cool down. Then pour it over the shrimp. You should be good then!” Kihyun looked at everything he’s made and nodded once. “Okay buddy, you’re set. All the best Minie! Just try become closer to him first before jumping him or whatever else you have in mind.”

 

“Yes Ki. I got it. I just broke up with.. Jisoo.” His voice became slightly strained. “But I  _ really  _ want to try it with Hyungwon! But I’ll take it slow like you want me to.” Then he added with a smirk, his hands raised to his chest level & palms out “I can’t promise you anything beyond 1 month though. I’m jumping him then.”

 

Kihyun laughed. “Yeah okay whatever. 1 month Min. Also don’t be shallow and just go for his looks.” Min looked like he wanted to protest. “I know, I know. But I’m his friend too you know. Take care of our Wonnie okay..”

 

“Yes okay! Don’t worry! I’ll handle Mr.Chae with  _ care _ .” He winked and Kihyun rolled his eyes. Then he started walking towards the door with Min behind him.

 

Then he turned around to face Min as he reached the door. “See you Min. Have fun! I hope you both hit it off.” Min leaned and kissed Kihyun’s cheek. “Yup. Thanks for the food!”

 

“You’re welcome but he’ll find out I cooked it the minute he tastes it.” Kihyun rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s okay! I’ll just tell him the truth! Best explanation and he’ll probably find it cute.” They chuckled. “I’ll make him have the sashimi sushi first. I made that plus.. I don’t think you can find out who made it by tasting it as such anyway.” Min shrugged and Kihyun nodded.

 

“Okay then. See you later.” Min hugged him tightly and then licked the younger’s ear’s outer shell, just to tease him. Kihyun shivered and tried to escape his grasp but Min held on tightly and giggled.

 

Then they let go of each other and Kihyun was out of the apartment.

 

______________

 

Kihyun was plopped down on the couch, centre table pulled towards himself, going through his tracks with his earphones on when Hyungwon unlocked their dorm room and came in.

 

“Yo baby..” He said with a smile when Kihyun looked up at him and smiled back. He had had his first extra class today for his new major. It had been nice.

 

Apparently within 10 days or less he would be getting his first production project. He was excited but nervous ‘cause he was  _ so  _ new to all this!

But he knew his Ki would help him out if things got too much to handle. Or sooner if he just asked him for help.

 

“Hey handsome! How was your day? Get ready soon for your ‘date’.” He grinned at him and Hyungwon sighed nervously. Alone time with Min, no classmates around. God knows what he was going to talk to him about.

 

“Day was good. I’m nervous.. I don’t know what to talk to him about Ki… what if he thinks I’m boring or something..” Plus he was a little tired from the long day he’d had. He wanted to see Min but at the same time he wanted to curl up on his bed and sleep. He plopped down on the couch next to Kihyun and laid his head on his shoulder. He placed his bag on the floor next to the couch.

 

“Wonnie.. this is Minhyuk we are talking about. You don’t  _ have to _ say anything! Just listen to what he says and answer properly. Which I know you will ‘cause you are in love with him! It’ll be fine! The boy even cooked for you! So go change into something better. At least your shirt. I’ll do your super light makeup for you and you’ll be good to go!” Kihyun smiled at him encouragingly and Hyungwon just hugged him and leaned into him.

 

“My little cutie always here to help me out! I love you!”

 

“I’m not little, you frog…” Kihyun leaned back on the couch and huffed. Hyungwon just chuckled and squeezed closer to him, cuddling. “But yeah.. I love you too.. sadly..” Hyungwon laughed again and kissed Kihyun on the lips once softly.

 

“So you and Mark huh?” He smirked, one eyebrow raised.

 

“I don’t know… he said he had wanted to ask me out for a while but he’d figured I was smitten with Hyunwoo so he didn’t. But then he decided he would ask me out anyway because he felt Hyunwoo wasn’t making any move. And he wasn’t so.. ya..” Kihyun started playing with his fingers.

 

“You are so cute! Wish  _ we  _ were dating.” Hyungwon laughed and Kihyun nudged him hard in his side and Hyungwon pulled back and let out an “owww” and nudged him back just as hard and Kihyun grunted in pain, curling to his side.

 

“Sometimes Hyungwon I wish the same, to be honest.” He relented. “It would’ve been perfect!”

 

“Exactly… our whole ‘love life’ is pull of pain or I don’t know anymore.. too many racing heart moments.. too many unexpected things! I like it in a way but I want my peace. Settle down on a couch, cuddle with the guy I like, kiss him whenever I want and just watch a movie or sleep with him in my arms.. I don’t know..” 

 

“It’s okay Wonnie. I’m sure you’ll get Min soon. Till then you have me. Now go get ready you lazy turtle!” He pushed him off the couch, Hyungwon almost falling off of it.

 

“You mean little hamster..” He huffed and then turned back immediately and claimed Kihyun’s lips in a quick kiss. Then he picked up his bag and stood up and stretched with his arms over his head, shirt raising and showing a bit of his abs. Yup, he had them too. Min was going to love it or pass out. ‘Cause his crush had just got hotter over the vacation, thanks to Kihyun dragging him to work out with him.

 

“By the way.” He turned to look at the older, “Hyunwoo hyung will be here in some time right?” 

 

“Yup, should be here in some 2 minutes I guess.” He said that and the bell rang. 

 

“Wow.. speak of the devil.. hyung is punctual af!” Hyungwon was about to open the door when Kihyun jumped up and pushed his hand down. “No! I’ll open it! You go change!”

 

“I want to say Hi to hyung too!” Hyungwon whined.

 

“Whatever.  _ I _ am opening door. Now stand back a little.” Kihyun opened the door to see his adorable baby bear standing outside looking godlike and gorgeous as always. Also so  _ damn cute! _ He just wanted to shower that amazing face of his with kisses.

 

“Hey Ki!” The bear said with a wide grin and Kihyun pulled him inside and into a hug. Then he relaxed against his big body as his hyung hugged him just as warmly and tightly.

 

“Hey hyung.” Kihyun breathed out, breath tickling Hyunwoo’s neck. 

 

Hyungwon cleared his throat and Kihyun felt a flash of annoyance go through him. That frog had to ruin it all. His hyung pulled away reluctantly and Kihyun turned to glare at Hyungwon who just ignored him and went “Hi hyung! I want my hug too!”

 

“Hi Hyungwon-ah!” The bear chuckled and hugged him too. But a side hug. A  _ bro _ hug. Kihyun smirked, petty happiness bubbling inside his chest.

 

Hyungwon looked at him and rolled his eyes and went into his room after saying a “see you hyung” and then “Ki come in when I call you okay?” to which Kihyun had nodded.

 

Hyunwoo placed his bag on the floor next to the couch and plopped down on it. Kihyun sat down right beside him, barely any space between them. Hyunwoo didn’t move away so it was fine.

 

“Call you for what?” He asked as he fished his laptop out of his bag. Kihyun shifted his laptop to the side of the table for his hyung to place his.

 

“Date with Minhyuk, remember? He wants me to do some subtle makeup for him. Maybe even select clothes. But Min will like him as he is..” Kihyun rolled his eyes.

 

“Really? He  _ likes  _ Hyungwon? I thought he was being an  _ overly  _ good friend like he sometimes acts like or that he just loved Wonnie’s attention ‘cause he was good looking…”

 

“Nope. I asked him yesterday. He said after he feels better about his breakup with Jisoo.. whom he actually loved apparently .. he’d give Hyungwon a chance if Hyungwon accepted him. Which Wonnie obviously will. Min was telling me he wanted to jump Hyungwon.” Kihyun rolled his eyes and smiled thinking about his stupid best friend.

 

Hyunwoo snickered. Then asked “Why did Jisoo leave him?” He turned to look at Kihyun. Who answered a second too late as he was busy drowning in his hyung’s dazzling eyes. He blinked and looked away then said “She found her soulmate.. in her roommate Rosé.”

 

Hyunwoo smirked at him and Kihyun blushed. Then the older said with a somber expression “Okay.. that’s uh.. painful to say the least.” 

 

“Yeah.. Min thought they were the  _ real deal _ . Just late bloomers or something. She was his 2nd longest relationship.”

 

Hyunwoo started his laptop and hummed. Then turned to look at him again, a little frown playing at his lips.

“So you and Mark now?”

 

Kihyun’s eyes widened and he quickly thought about what he should say. 

“Uh.. I.. Yeah! He is nice, I mean. He said he wanted to ask me out for a while now but only now did it.”

 

“Why so late then?” Hyunwoo raised his eyebrow and shifted a little so that he could turn his body to face Kihyun fully. Kihyun turned towards Hyunwoo too.

 

“He said he figured I wasn’t interested in him. Or anyone else. But then decided he would ask me out anyway.” Kihyun shrugged and turned to face his laptop again.

 

“So.. you aren’t interested in him?” His hyung asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up and he looked even more like a cuddly cute bear. He wanted that bear to be his  _ so badly _ .

 

“I don’t know hyung!” Kihyun shrugged as he chuckled. “He seems  _ really _ sweet! And he said he wanted to get know me better! If it goes well, then why not! I’ve been single for too long. I barely get  _ anyone  _ to like me anyway. Mark is probably the  _ only  _ guy who likes me so it’d be stupid of me to reject him. Especially since he is so nice and so good looking too!” Kihyun shrugged again as he opened all his folders which held his compositions and Hyunwoo did the same on his laptop, with a frown on his face.

 

“Kihyun.. that’s not true. You have your own little fanclub too! He isn’t the  _ only one _ who likes you.”  _ I do too! _ He wanted to add but didn’t.

 

“Yeah maybe. I don’t know. Like Hoseok hyung says, what’s the point if they don’t come ask you out? The whole staring at you from across class or lunch hall or just trying to get physically close to you by sitting next to you isn’t enough! Make a move or forget your stupid little crush if you ain’t going to act on it.” Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo who was looking into his laptop with a tiny frown and a thoughtful look on his cute face.

 

“What if they fear getting rejected.. and are waiting for signs of reciprocation..?” He asked slowly.

 

“Hyung sometimes you  _ get no signs _ of reciprocation. Actually many times you don’t. You just gotta take the plunge like Mark did. He took a plunge and got a date with me. And we never even spoke that much before. Even if it hadn’t been for the sake of the party, I would’ve said yes because he is really nice and  _ really  _ handsome. Not that good looks are everything but he has them! So why not give it a shot.” He leaned back on the couch and so did Hyunwoo. Their compositions were now ready to play, just waiting for their command.

 

“Yeah you are right.. He  _ is  _ really nice and good looking.. All the best for the weekend Kihyunnie.” He smiled a little sadly and Kihyun felt happy in his chest that him going as Mark’s date was affecting his hyung at least a little! Though it probably made him a sadist of sorts..

 

“Thanks hyungie!” He squeezed the older’s hand. And then took his hand back, much to Hyunwoo’s dismay.

 

“Kihyunnie! Come inside!” A voice called out to him, from Hyungwon’s room. Guess the auburn haired male had got dressed.

 

“Ya, coming!” Kihyun shouted back. “I’ll be back hyung. 5 minutes.” Hyunwoo nodded as Kihyun got up and walked into Hyungwon’s room.

 

Hyunwoo sighed and dropped his face into both his hands. 

 

Kihyun had it great. Hot roommate aka friend with benefits, hot bestfriend aka super physically clingy ex-boyfriend Minhyuk and now hot date and super nice & brave guy Mark…

 

And Hyunwoo was stuck on Kihyun. Who probably wasn’t interested in Hyunwoo at all.

 

What had he got himself into…

But he wasn’t dumb.. and it  _ definitely  _ sounded like he told  _ Hyunwoo _ to take the plunge like Mark did.

 

Or maybe he didn’t even mean that. Maybe he meant it generally. But it wasn’t like Hyunwoo could do anything now.. he was so utterly and completely in love with the younger and Mark had already asked him out.

 

Now Kihyun would start dating Mark because Hyunwoo was  _ sure _ Mark would immediately ask Kihyun out for another date.

And Hyunwoo would have to go through unrequited love after a long long time. And the pain would last a while ‘cause he hadn’t fallen like this for  _ anyone _ . Nothing  _ this  _ serious. He hadn’t even fallen for Soyou  _ this  _ deep and  _ this  _ fast!

 

He could only hope they weren’t soulmates. Or else his poor heart would crash and burn and he’d be like Minhyuk.. at least Minhyuk had Hyungwon pining behind him.

For a whole year now.

 

But Hyunwoo..? Sure they were probably some 30+ people back in college who wanted him. But  _ none _ of them had the guts to ask him out, in the fear of rejection.

 

Cowards… Plus anyway, they were right. At the moment he couldn’t even  _ think _ about being with anyone else but Kihyun. Also he was a hypocrite ‘cause he wasn’t asking Kihyun out either. Not that he could at the moment.

 

He’d wait. Hopefully his time would come. He could only pray Mark wasn’t his Ki’s soulmate.

 

While Hyunwoo was thinking all this, Kihyun had finished Hyungwon’s makeup and brought him out to the hall.

 

“So hyung. How does our Wonnie look? Fuckable?” Kihyun asked and Hyungwon hit him on the arm playfully and Kihyun giggled.

 

Hyunwoo looked up from his hands and his eyes went wide and just as he opened his mouth to say something, Kihyun said “Hyung are you okay?” in a voice laced with concern.

 

“Yes I’m fine! Just a little tired I think. Nothing to worry about!” Hyunwoo said quickly with a smile and Kihyun relaxed. Then Hyunwoo looked at Hyungwon and said “Yup, I’m  _ sure  _ Minhyuk would jump you Wonnie, don’t worry.” He said honestly with a wide smile and Hyungwon grinned back.

Because honestly Hyungwon looked gorgeous. All his friends were so good looking. Sometimes Hyunwoo felt he wasn’t anything great in comparison. But then he remembered the  _ number _ of people who stared at him, flirted with him and even asked him out. Then even Hoseok kept reminding him that he is actually very handsome. Not mentioned talented  _ as fuck.  _ Then he’d gain his confidence back.

 

“Thanks cu- Ki!” Hyungwon said as he hugged Ki tightly and then let go to walked towards the door. Hyunwoo raised his eyebrow slightly at him cutting himself off. Hyungwon had  _ definitely _ been about to say ‘cutie’, the oldest was sure.

_ Friends with benefits. _ His inner voice reminded him.

 

Kihyun followed Hyungwon and the auburn haired male inhaled deeply, smiled at Kihyun and Hyunwoo and then left.

 

“Hope it goes well for him.” Hyunwoo said as Kihyun plopped down next to him again. But with more space between them and Hyunwoo didn’t like that. So he shifted towards him, leaving no space between them. And Kihyun stayed put so he internally jumped up and down with happiness.

 

“Oh it will hyung.. Minhyuk was telling me how he wanted to kiss the hell out of Hyungwon.. jump him… do things to him.. ugh.. unnecessary details I  _ do not _ want to recall.” Kihyun shuddered at the memory. “He’ll move on from Jisoo soon.. I just hope he doesn’t use Hyungwon as a rebound or something. I’ll punch that stupid face of his if he hurts my Wonnie..” Kihyun huffed and Hyunwoo chuckled.

 

Then Kihyun shifted a little so that he could face him properly and got down to business. “Hyung so these are the tracks I have made. And this folder has the ones I found the best out of them. Listen to both. And show me yours too. We’ll both listen and pick out our faves. Then go on from there. Cool?”

 

“Very cool. Okay here you go.” Hyunwoo handed him his laptop and then picked up Kihyun’s gently and they both placed them in front of them on the table. Then they put on their earphones and pressed play.

 

_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whatcha think? Let me in the comments and please leave kudos too! They both mean a lot to me!
> 
>  
> 
> Like I said Ao3 ain’t letting me comment or reply to comments, but I do read them! And it’s makes me happy.
> 
> Will try to update soon!
> 
> y'all can find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KiHyunwoo115)


	8. You ain’t gonna have it easy (It’s a date! Pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did proofread but please ignore any typos/errors thanks! I’ll correct the mistakes later! Hope you like this!

“So.. uh.. how is it…?” Minhyuk asked nervously as Hyungwon had his first taste of the giant shrimp Minhyuk had made with Kihyun’s help. He stood by the counter biting his fingernails.

 

Okay mostly it was Kihyun who had made it. But Minhyuk _did_ help!

 

“It’s great!” Hyungwon smiled up at him and Minhyuk sighed in relief. Obviously it was great. Kihyun had made it.

His body relaxed as he sat down opposite Hyungwon at the dining table.

 

“Hyungwon… I’ll come clear…” Min started turning red when Hyungwon looked up at him.

 

“Kihyun made it… I helped out. I made the sushi and the milkshake on my own but Kihyun cooked the shrimp…” He looked down at his food instead of at the other.

 

“I know.” Hyungwon chuckled. “It’s okay. You helped. That’s enough. You called me over to eat, that’s enough for me. I get to spend time with you. That’s all I want!” He swallowed a bite and looked up and flashed Min a genuine smile.

 

Min’s heart raced and breath hitched as his eyes widened slightly.

 

Wow Hyungwon was the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen… and that was saying something ‘cause all his close friends were awfully good looking. But Hyungwon… he was the one who caught Minhyuk’s eye. And he wanted to spend time with him! _Lee fucking Minhyuk!_

 

“T-That’s great!” _Fuck_ _don’t stammer Lee Minhyuk what the hell! You are always so smooth buddy!_

 

“So I took up another major. What are your plans?”

The auburn haired male looked at him through his long lashes. Minhyuk didn’t answer for a few seconds as he stared into Hyungwon’s dazzling dark brown eyes which had little flecks of gold.

He got lost in his eyes, forgot everything around him. He didn’t want to come to back to reality. Just wanted to keep drowning in those eyes.

 

And Hyungwon actually stared back. He had a look on his face like he yearned for something. But what… _maybe me…? Nah!_

 

Then Hyungwon looked away and Minhyuk snapped out of the daze, feeling embarrassed. He had no idea how long they had stared at each other but it got Minhyuk’s cheeks flaming.

 

“Y-Yeah.. Kihyun told me! I-I am planning to… uh…” Minhyuk was getting flustered under Hyungwon’s gaze. _Damn why he is looking at me like that?!_ _Like I’m his_ everything…

Min looked down at his food and continued. “I was thinking I’ll take up another major as well. 1 because my Lit degree isn’t going to do much for me. 2 ‘cause apparently all of us are taking up another major… maybe Jooheon too.. Changkyun was telling me at lunch. And I want to stay with you all too. But I’m not sure what I want.. I’m yet to decide.” He voice came out stronger this time, thanks to not looking at Hyungwon looking at him in _that_ way. His gaze was totally unnerving.

 

“Oh! Min I think you should think through what you want to do in life. Properly. Then go talk to the college counsellor. That helps! Trust me! ‘Cause that’s what I did. And I’m happy with my decision.”

 

Min looked up at him still looking at him with that heavy gaze. “Yeah..” He took a deep breath and continued. “That’s a good idea Wonnie! Okay I told you I’m gonna feed you! So open up!” He dug his spoon into some shrimp and sushi and brought it up to Hyungwon’s smirking lips. Those plump, perfectly kissable lips.

 

He opened his mouth, the smirk never leaving. His eyes shined mischievously. And Minhyuk loved it!

 

He popped in the food and dragged the spoon out. Hyungwon chewed, still staring at Min, with an amused expression.

 

Then Minhyuk decided to take the plunge and just ask Hyungwon out for another date.

 

Okay yup. _This_ was definitely a date! That’s what Min was gonna think anyway.

 

“Hyungwon.. so I.. uh..are you free day after?” He looked up hopefully into those endless eyes which had been fixed on him the whole time they were together.

 

“Yes. Of course. So are you asking me out on a date?” He asked without missing a beat, in that deep voice of his and Minhyuk shivered from how deep his voice was and from the intensity with which the other was looking into his eyes, like he could see through his eyes into his entire soul.

And Min probably started to develop a voice kink, just like the one Kihyun had.

Everytime Kihyun and Hyunwoo talked on the phone, his face would get this expression like he was turned on and his eyes would get hooded, his gaze full of lust. He had even moaned out once or twice while talking to Hyunwoo. He had got so embarrassed that he had avoided the older for a little while after. Poor Hyunwoo had asked him if he had done something wrong with that cute pout of his on. Kihyun had felt terrible for putting the older through thinking that way as he  lied to him saying he had just been busy.

But somehow Kihyun controlled his expressions and moans nowadays.

 

“Yes!” Minhyuk smiled his signature smile at Hyungwon and this time Hyungwon’s eyes widened a little. But he immediately got back to his confident self.

 

He took Minhyuk’s hand across the table. The contact made their skin buzz deliciously with electricity. He laced their fingers together.

 

“Perfect then. We’ll go out. I know this cute café. Then a movie. Cool?”

 

“Cool! Perfect!” Minhyuk smiled widely and Hyungwon held his hand a little tighter.

 

“So is this a date too?” He asked as he smiled widely back and Minhyuk just wanted to jump over the table and kiss that smile off his face. Bite those plump lips, make them red. Run his fingers through that messy hair, make it even more disheveled. Mark the long column of his beautiful neck. Let the whole world know that Chae Hyungwon belonged to Lee Minhyuk. And nobody else.

 

“Hell yes! I’d like to think so!” Minhyuk made circles on Hyungwon’s hand with his thumb.

 

“2 dates in one week. Almost back to back. Lee Minhyuk you really like me huh?” Hyungwon smirked again and cocked up a beautifully shaped eyebrow.

 

Min turned red. And just looked down at his food. Hyungwon still held his hand and it didn’t seem like he was going to let it go anytime soon, if the tightening grip was any indication.

Minhyuk continued eating and just smiled to himself.

 

He was going to land himself Chae Hyungwon. And once he got him, he was _never_ going to let him go.

 

Minhyuk hoped Hyungwon was the one.

 

“Cute.” He heard the other mutter and he grinned as he continued eating.

 

———————

 

Kihyun had just got ready when the doorbell rang. The week had literally rushed past and it was the day of the party now: Saturday.

 

He rushed to go open the door to see Mark standing there, scratching the nape of his hair cutely, looking stunning as always.

 

“Hi.” He said with a shy smile, his hand dropping to his side.

 

“H-hi!” Kihyun stuttered then cursed at himself silently.

 

“Ready?” Mark asked with an eyebrow cocked up.

 

“Yes! Just a second! Come inside! I’ll be right back!” Kihyun gestured towards his hall and rushed to Hyungwon’s room. He heard Mark come in and close the door.

 

“Yo Wonnie! Mark is here! I’ll get going yes?” He said a little breathlessly.

 

Hyungwon was running his fingers through his hair as he faced the mirror. Minhyuk had asked him to be his date the day before in the cafeteria and Hyungwon had stammered out a cute “y-yes!” And Min had squealed and hugged him tight.

 

Poor Hyungwonnie had looked redder than a tomato.

The guys had teased him all day while Kihyun had smiled at him all happily. Min had been his usual smiley puppy self. But more skip in his steps. He had glowed and beamed more than usual the whole day. It had been like the summer sun had decided to shine on them in winter.

 

Kihyun and the guys were really happy for their friends. _Finally_ someone was getting some.

 

Hyungwon had even murmured something like it was their third date. Kihyun was thrilled for his friend!

 

Min & Wonnie had gone over earlier to help Jackson, Jaebum & Jinyoung set up the house and get it ready for the party.

Then they had come back to get ready themselves.

 

“Ya okay! Do I look good?” The taller turned out to face him.

“Yup. I’d take you right here and right now!” Kihyun winked and the auburn haired male punched him lightly.

 

Then he bent forward like he wanted to kiss Kihyun but hesitated to go ahead with it. Instead he kissed his cheek right next to his mouth. Kihyun frowned a little.

 

“You look amazing too, cutie.” Hyungwon pulled back and smiled a little sad smile.

 

“Wonnie…” Kihyun stepped towards him and hugged the younger tightly.

The taller hugged him back just as tightly.

This time he pulled back and placed a chaste kiss on the older’s lips. Then pulled away completely and took a step back as he awkwardly rocked on the balls of his feet.

 

”Kihyun.. I.. I.. uh..” He began, looking at the ground.

 

“Wonnie we’ll talk later! Min would be waiting. Mark _is_ waiting. It’s okay! Let’s go!” Kihyun pulled him by the hand and brought him to the doorway of his room.

 

“Kihyun..” Hyungwon wouldn’t budge from the doorway though. “I love you! But Min.. I _love_ him you know! If this becomes something more, between Min and me, maybe we should stop what we have.. I.. I don’t really _want_ to stop it.. I.. Urgh!” Hyungwon ran his hand through his hair frustratedly and scowled at the ceiling.

 

“Hyungwon. Think about all this later.” Kihyun said firmly and took his hand again.

This time Hyungwon pulled him back inside the room and moved to shut the door.

 

But before he did, Kihyun peeked out of the door to see Mark looking at his phone while sitting on their couch.

 

“Markie!”

 

“Ready Ki?” He looked up and smiled.

 

“I’m really sorry. 2 minutes more..? I generally don’t get late but Hyungwon needs me. Just 2 minutes, I promise!” Kihyun said with an apologetic smile.

 

“Hey! It’s okay! I can wait! I kinda got here early anyway. I was supposed to get here after 10 more minutes actually!” He chuckled lightly “But I couldn’t wait to see you. So yeah..” He smiled sincerely and Kihyun’s heart hurt a bit.

 

Stupid heart. Stupidly being in love with Hyunwoo… His hyung wouldn’t even sit with him during lunch thanks to Mark coming to their table to sit with Kihyun. Or so he’d like to think.

Maybe Hyunwoo just wanted a change. He sat with his other friends at times but hadn’t done so this year till the day Mark asked him out.

 

Kihyun was just self-centred maybe. Hyunwoo didn’t think that much anyway. He probably just missed his other friends.

But Kihyun missed his warm presence beside him.

He was in love with his hyung bear; he loved him with all his heart after all.

 

And the day before Shownu had sat with Soyou and her group of friends. He had looked like he was having a lot of fun. He had laughed and smiled a lot more than when he was around Kihyun. And not once had he glanced his way.

 

They hadn’t even met up for their project.

When Kihyun had asked him via text if he could come over or if the younger could go to the older’s place, the older had simply texted him back a “Busy this week. Let’s see next week.” Ki had sent a thumbs up and his hyung just read it and texted back nothing else.

 

Maybe his hyung was _actually_ busy but still.. it kind of stung but Kihyun just decided to live in the moment and spend time with Mark instead.

 

Also Wonho had gone to sit with Taehyung because the younger had literally dragged him to their table the day after Mark had asked Wonho out on his behalf. The bold Taehyung was back.

 

“Oh! Okay! I’ll be right out!” Kihyun said to Mark as Hyungwon pulled him inside and shut the door firmly.

Then pushed Kihyun against it.

 

“See I don’t know what we’ll be after this. If we’ll still have this or not. But right now I want this!”

 

Kihyun opened his mouth to say something but Hyungwon got to him before that. He immediately claimed the older’s lips and pushed his tongue inside Kihyun’s hot cavern.

 

Kihyun moaned in shock but then kissed him back, hands curling into the taller’s hair automatically.

 

Hyungwon pressed their bodies together and slid his fingers up inside Kihyun’s shirt running them over his back and abs, making Kihyun shudder.

 

The kiss got deeper and more intense. The room was getting hotter and hotter as they both kissed each other hungrily, teeth nipping at each other’s lips, hands grasping each other everywhere eliciting moans and groans.

 

Kihyun pulled Hyungwon even closer by grabbing his collar and pulling at his hair lightly. Hyungwon groaned into his mouth and massaged Kihyun’s ass with one hand, the other intertwined with the older’s pink locks. Kihyun let out a tiny gasp which was swallowed by Hyungwon’s kiss and then grinded his hips against the younger’s.

 

Then Hyungwon detached himself from the older and popped open a third button and then a fourth on Kihyun’s black satin shirt. Two had been already open and he even had a black choker on.

 

Kihyun was in full party mode. Makeup, hair and clothes perfect. He looked sexy and he knew it.

In that moment Hyungwon wanted to go all the way with Kihyun...

 

He wasted no time as he bent forward and took one hard nipple into his mouth and sucked harshly. Kihyun moaned as his toes curled and he threw his head back because of how sensitive he was there.

 

The taller then turned his attention to the other hard nub and pulled at it with his teeth gently and then sucked. Kihyun bit down on his bottom lip harshly so that he didn’t moan loudly.

 

“Hyungwon stop..” Kihyun panted, breath ragged as Hyungwon continued abusing his nipples, one after the other with his skilled tongue and mouth. “We… need to leave… oh God!” He moaned as Hyungwon palmed him through his pants at a fast pace. The younger moved his head up to the pink haired male’s neck.

 

“Hyungwon… Stop.. Not now.. Mark is right out there in the hall…”

 

He pulled back from sucking on the older’s clavicles. “Doesn’t matter.” He said, breath hot on Kihyun’s neck, making him shiver.

 

“It does!” Kihyun pushed him back reluctantly as he glared at him.

 

He was already sporting a semi which he hoped would go back to normal.

 

“Fine!” Hyungwon leaned down, cupping Kihyun’s handsome face in his palms, to capture his lips in a deep searing kiss again and then pulled back, putting an arm’s length distance between them.

 

“Once we come back, you are mine. Rest I don’t know. It’ll probably be our last, depending on how it goes today.” He said a little breathlessly himself. Then he stood straight and brought his fingers forward to button Kihyun’s shirt back, which he had popped up open almost completely while they had made out, desperate for skin on skin contact.

 

“Okay. I’m all yours whenever you want. As long as things don’t get serious between us and our.. dates.. or crushes.. But you are right though. This.. what we have.. needs to stop.” Kihyun said sadly and Hyungwon smiled that sad smile at him again. They ran their fingers through hair to make it look less disheveled.

 

“Yes. It has to. But Ki remember, I love you. Okay? I’m always here for you. Min or not.” He pecked on him on the cheek and Kihyun smiled widely.

 

“I know Wonnie. I love you too. I’m here for you always too. Shownu or not. Now come on.”

 

His semi had started to go down and he let out a loud exhale full of relief.

He turned around and opened the door to see Mark standing up.

 

“I’m ready. Sorry once again!” Kihyun said sheepishly.

Hyungwon followed him out and stood behind him.

 

“Hey Markie! Looking nice buddy!”

 

Mark cocked an eyebrow up and eyed them head to toe making them both blush a little. Then Mark’s face split into a smile.

 

“Thanks man! You too! Stunning. Min will l definitely jump you now.” They all laughed and then Hyungwon smiled at them and went out the door. To go get Minhyuk.

 

“So.. let’s go?” Mark took the younger’s hand in his gently.

 

“Hell yes!” They laughed at Kihyun’s enthusiasm and Kihyun took the keys before they left the dorm room, locking it behind them.

 

—————————

 

Hyunwoo wasn’t interested in this party. At all.

He didn’t have any date. Yeah he knew it didn’t matter ‘cause this wasn’t some official college event.

Just a little party with his friends.

 

But it looked like _everybody_ had a date! Even freaking Wonho! The guy who didn’t give a damn about anyone.. Taehyung was legit trying all his pickup lines and flirting to keep Wonho interested.

 

But to be honest, Wonho _was_ interested on his own. When a guy like Taehyung paid you attention, you _become_ interested even if you weren’t interested.

Unless you had found your soulmate and were with them.

 

Hyunwoo had wanted to ask Kihyun out himself but Mark had done it.

 

Okay well, Mark had done it first. Only then did Hyunwoo feel bad about it not asking his Ki out himself. But considering how the whole party thing had come about, Hyunwoo couldn’t have really done anything at the moment.

 

 _Okay maybe not a_ little _party…_ Hyunwoo thought as his eyes widened seeing the number of people on Jackson’s lawn and the number cars which were parked right on the street outside his place.

 

Wonho, Changkyun, Jooheon and Shownu had come in Shownu’s car which was parked a little far away from the house, thanks to the parking near his place being jam packed.

 

Wonho had muttered a quick “Catch you guys soon” as he had dashed past them into the house.

God he had a thing for Taehyung alright.

 

They had spent the time after college at each other’s dorm rooms or the uni studio to work on their songs, while Hyunwoo had dodged Kihyun the whole week ‘cause he couldn’t handle Mark being around him all the time…

 

The whole _We’re getting to know each other_ thing was irking him.

But he was just being.. jealous.. ya, that’s the word Hyunwoo..

 

“Wow.. this is gonna be wild like last year huh.” Changkyun looped an arm around Hyunwoo’s neck. Jooheon plopped his elbow on his hyung’s shoulder. “Nah babe. It’s gonna be _wilder_ than last year’s. I just know it.”

 

“Uh great. Let’s go in.” Hyunwoo shrugged off their arms and rolled his neck and eyes.

“Let’s do this!” Changkyun cheered and Hyunwoo sighed.

 

He’d have to witness Mark being all cute with Kihyun. Hopefully the place would be so packed that he wouldn’t even _see_ them!

 

But he missed his Kihyunnie. Maybe he is Mark’s now or something. Whatever they were now.

But Hyunwoo knew deep inside his heart that Kihyun was _his!_ He didn’t know how but he did. He just had to wait for his chance.

 

He had a strong feeling their love would the epic kind. If he let himself think further, which he hadn’t let himself do so far, he would say Kihyun was going to be his soulmate.

But Hyunwoo wasn’t stupid to delude himself like that.

 

Hyunwoo pushed his shoulders back and rose to his true height and stalked towards the house, his dongsaengs following him.

 

He reached the door and it opened as some drunk couples flung themselves out the door, laughing hysterically, almost falling onto Hyunwoo, who dodged them just in time. Music was playing inside loudly and they felt the vibration beneath their feet.

 

Jooheon wasn’t so lucky though. One of the couples crashed into him. But he caught the girl by the arm and steadied her. She chuckled drunkenly and leaned forward to peck his lips lightly and then pulled back and let out a tiny hiccup before her boyfriend swore loudly at a shocked Jooheon and pulled her away.

 

“Haww!! You hoe!” Changkyun shouted loudly at the passing couple. “That’s _my_ man you kissed! What the fuck!” He grabbed a still shocked Jooheon by the shoulder and turned him around.

 

“My baby!” He said as he wiped the older’s lips with back of his hand and bent forward to kiss him himself.  Then he pulled back and smiled. Jooheon snapped out of his shock and smiled apologetically. Changkyun flung his arm around his soulmate and said “My man is mine! You are staying with me the whole night. No other drunk asshole or bitch is going to get their lips or paws on you!” He said in a determined way and Jooheon chuckled.

 

“Let’s go in hyung. Before more drunk idiots tumble out.” Jooheon pushed Hyunwoo inside the open door gently and immediately they were engulfed in the waves of loud music, smell of alcohol and sweat. And fruit punch.

 

They weaved through the crowd holding each other’s hands so as to not get lost.

The whole room was jam packed with college students making out, dancing drunkenly, grinding against each other.

 

Someone even slapped Hyunwoo’s butt which made him rigid and jump slightly but then they continued moving forward and reached the centre of the room which was cleared of the furniture except the sofas which were pushed to the walls.

 

It was less crowded there and finally they let each other’s hands go. Changkyun grabbed Jooheon waist though. Guess he was going to be extra clingy ‘cause of that incident which happened outside. Not that Jooheon minded. He loved it in fact.

 

“Hyunwoo hyung!!!” Jackson’s voice came near his neck as he felt himself being back hugged by the younger.

 

Then he let go and came forward and hugged him again. “Yay you guys are here! I’m glad! The others got here some minutes ago!” He turned around and spotted them all near the bar.

 

Yes, Jackson and his housemates had a mini bar in their living room. At the furthest corner.

 

“There! Come on!” Jackson dragged Hyunwoo towards the bar, passing many drunken girls who winked at the four of them flirtatiously, even pinching their asses.

 

Ugh.. Hyunwoo didn’t like such forward girls. But maybe it was the alcohol talking but still. He never got used to this whenever he attended such parties.

The whole random girls and guys flirting with him, grabbing his crotch, pinching or smacking his butt, or grinding against him made him hate such parties.

But since all his friends went, and this year he was desperate to see his Kihyun, he had to go to them.

 

Finally they reached the bar.

“Guys!!” Jooheon yelled as he went forward and hugged Minhyuk and Hyungwon who threw their arms around Jooheon and each other in a group hug.

 

Changkyun went and hugged Mark and Kihyun and Wonho hugged Hyunwoo as Taehyung smiled at him from behind his friend.

 

Then they all pulled away and Kihyun walked up to him and said with a wide smile. “Hi hyung!” Then he wrapped Hyunwoo in a heartwarming hug. Hyunwoo hugged him back tightly and sighed as he closed his eyes.

This was home. _Ugh why can’t this angel be_ mine?!

 

Then he opened his eyes to see Mark’s mouth pressed in a straight line as he nodded at him once.

 

 _Right.._ _Mark.. and Kihyun.. let go of the boy Hyunwoo.._

He nodded back at Mark and pulled away from Kihyun who looked a little sad but then schooled his expression into cheerful one and Hyunwoo’s heart cheered because _Kihyun didn’t want to let go either! Yass!!_

 

“God hyung I missed you so much.” Then he smacked the older’s arm. Hard.

“Ouch what the hell Ki!” Hyunwoo exclaimed as he clutched his bicep.

 

“That’s for avoiding me the whole week. You.. meany.. I _missed_ you! You can’t just..” Kihyun trailed off and looked down blushing.

 

 _God so cute._ “I know you have other friends. Sorry..” He muttered as he stepped back a little, putting some space between them.

Hyunwoo didn’t like that.

 

“Hey sorry Ki. I gotta hang out with others too right? But yes, I missed you too. We’ll meet up for the project from tomorrow or Monday onwards anyway.” He said and Kihyun looked up with a dazzling smile on his face that made Hyunwoo’s heart beat madly.

 

Shit.. when had he become _this_ whipped?!  Wasn’t it just 2 weeks ago.. felt like _months_ had passed since he had fallen _this_ hard for Kihyun.

 

The younger looked sexy as hell. Sexy makeup, hair all styled up, those ripped jeans which were going to be his death and a black satin shirt with 3 buttons off.

 

Hyunwoo dragged his eyes upto Kihyun’s face and saw the younger smirk. The older blushed deeply. _Caught.._

 

“Like what you see?” Kihyun asked teasingly.

 

Hyunwoo just nodded and opened his mouth to say _yes, very_ but Mark swooped in and looped his arm around Kihyun’s waist.

 

Mark was his good friend but at the moment Hyunwoo was pissed off. And Hyunwoo _never_ got angry. _Ever._

 

“Hey Hyunwoo hyung.” Mark raised his fist to bump it with the older’s and Hyunwoo had half the mind to let the younger male’s fist just hang there in the air awkwardly.

 

But Hyunwoo wasn’t that petty. He bumped Mark’s fist with his own. “Hey man whaddup?”

 

“Life’s awesome hyung. You?”

 

_Of course.. you have Yoo Kihyun by your side now._

 

“Just busy mate. Been better I guess.” He chuckled humourlessly. Mark gave him a tight lipped smile and a knowing look which flashed Kihyun’s way and back into Hyunwoo’s eyes.

 

 _So he knows!_ Hyunwoo returned the same tight lipped smile. Mark shrugged and then let his arm around Kihyun drop as he pulled Hyunwoo into a hug.

 

Then he pulled back and patted his shoulder and turned around to Kihyun, grabbing his hand and leading him to one of the sofas at the furthest corner, near the kitchen. Kihyun waved a bye at Hyunwoo and then turned to look at Mark who was saying something, making the pink haired male smile widely.

 

Hyunwoo felt a pang of discomfort go through him. _Jealousy Hyunwoo, jealousy._ Right.

 

______________

 

Hyunwoo was sitting on the armrest of a sofa which was occupied fully by his friends. Minhyuk was literally sitting on Hyungwon’s lap as they flirted back and forth. Min had his arms wrapped around the younger’s neck as they sat with almost no space between their bodies.

 

Both were completely drunk, giggling from time to time, staring into each other’s eyes all lovingly.

 

On the other side of the sofa, Jooheon and Changkyun were drunkenly making out.

Changkyun started it. After yet _another_ girl had grinded against his Jooheon, he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He had dragged Jooheon to the then empty couch, save for Hyunwoo sitting on the other side, and pushed him on it. Then he had straddled his hips and then well…

Now they legit seconds away from ripping each other’s clothes off.

 

Hyunwoo averted his gaze and it landed on the couple standing near the maknae’s side of the couch.

 

Wonho and Taehyung.

Taehyung was animated talking to him about something and Wonho smiled at him like he was the most precious thing in the whole wide world.

 

 _Why can’t Kihyun look at me that way…_ Hyunwoo sighed and looked over at the kitchen. He could see the inside from his position.

 

Kihyun was laughing at something Mark said. _Yet again._ He threw his pretty head back and clutched his stomach while he laughed.

 

Mark smiled at him like he was his whole universe.

Then Kihyun grabbed Mark’s shoulder and slumped forward trying to catch his breath.

Mark looked like he had died and gone to heaven.

 

And Hyunwoo couldn’t take all this couple shit anymore.

Maybe he was destined to die single or something.

 

Okay _obviously_ not. He had his soulmate markings. It probably _never_ happened that someone didn’t have their soulmate.

 

Unless you were destined for an untimely death. Or your soulmate was.

Again.. it was _super_ rare.

 

Hyunwoo had been sober the whole night. A big mistake ‘cause he really found bearing the Kihyun-Mark thing a herculean task.

 

He stood up from the armrest abruptly, making Hyungwon and Minhyuk jump apart.

A small part of him was satisfied seeing their momentary separation.

 

“I’m heading to the bar…” He said as he looked at them. They glanced at the kitchen and then at him and nodded.

 

“You could use a drink hyung.” Minhyuk patted his arm and Hyunwoo nodded and walked towards the bar.

 

“Vodka shots please.” He said to bartender, once he got to the bar. The bartender was some 1st year guy whom Jackson had probably paid to work here for the night.

 

“How many?” The kid turned around and asked him.

 

“Seven.” The bartender’s eyes widened but then he nodded and turned back around and brought out 7 tiny shot glasses and a bottle of vodka.

 

“Whoaaa hyung!!!” Someone screamed into his ear and he turned around flinching a little.

 

It was a very drunk Minhyuk followed by the very drunk maknae couple.

Hyungwon joined them soon after.

 

“Seven shots hyung! Awesome! Chug!!!” Changkyun howled and Jooheon whooped along with him.

Hyunwoo smiled a little and turned back around to the now filled shot glasses.

 

He picked one up and brought it to his lips when he heard Taehyung behind him go “Cheers hyung!” as the younger whizzed past him to the counter holding some plastic cups filled with punch maybe. He added some vodka to his fruit punch glasses and chugged them down one after the other. Hyunwoo lowered the shot glass as he looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Wish me luck hyungs! I’m gonna go claim my man!!! Yaaa baby!!!” He shouted loud enough for Wonho to turn and look at him. He pumped his fists in the air as he ran back to the amused looking black haired male.

 

“Go Taehyung!!! Wooooo!!” Minhyuk screamed and Hyungwon and the maknae cheered along.

 

Taehyung turned around to wink at them then stalked towards Wonho and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He legit shoved his tongue down the older’s mouth who went rigid with shock and eyes wide.

 

Then a few seconds later Wonho pushed Taehyung against a wall and started kissing him back passionately, their hands gripping each other everywhere.

 

“Ya Wonho hyung finally getting some!!!!” Changkyun howled, followed by “Ya Wonho my man!”, “You go Tae!” by the other three.

 

Great.. now they were officially gonna become a couple too..

Hyunwoo is the only single one huh…

 

He turned back to his shot glasses and gulped down the vodka in them one by one in quick succession.

 

Immediately a wave of dizziness hit him and he clutched the bar counter tightly and blinked his eyes a few times. His throat burned from the strong alcohol. He tried his best to not sway and clutched the counter ever tighter.

 

Then a familiar buzz set in.

 

He turned around to face his friends who were now looking at him. Minhyuk grinning but the other 3 looked slightly concerned.

 

“My dongsaengs! I have an announcement to make!” Hyunwoo said with a proud drunk smile on his face. Then he threw his hands up and said cried out “I’m in love with Yoo Kihyun! I’m bisexual now! Yay!!”

 

“Ya hyung we know.” Jooheon laughed and patted his shoulder.

 

“You do?! How?!” Hyunwoo cried out again, a hand going up to his mouth in mock shock. Or maybe real shock but exaggerated of course.

 

“You are really obvious about it hyung.” Hyungwon patted his shoulder.

 

“Does Kihyun know?!” Hyunwoo’s eyes widened.

 

“No he doesn’t. You better tell him soon.” Jooheon said and then Changkyun added “Before Mark takes him away from you!”

 

“Hyung you should go claim your man too!!” Minhyuk exclaimed as he clapped his hands happily.

 

Hyunwoo pouted cutely and looked down. “Kihyunnie is with Mark now…” He said in a cute baby voice.

 

“Aww it’s okay baby bear! Kihyun likes you! Not him! Goooo!!” Jooheon pinched his cheeks and made him look up.

 

“Really?!” Hyunwoo’s eyes lit up brightly and the others chuckled at how cute their hyung was.

 

“Yes hyung. Kihyun is crazy for you too. Just go!” Hyungwon said, smiling. He was the least drunk out of them. He had just 1 shot. Okay maybe more. But he really wasn’t as drunk as the others.

 

Of course Wonho was the only one _completely_ sober. He was their designated driver for the day.

 

Hyungwon would have to drive Kihyun back to their dorm. Unless Kihyun was more sober than him.

But he was pretty much sober now. He could do it instead of asking the older.

He was sure the one shot’s effect if any would wear off soon.

 

“What about _Mark?!!!_ ” Hyunwoo whined and pouted like a cute kid. “I just want to _kiss_ Kihyun! Push him against a wall and just _kiss him!_ ” The oldest said as he ran both his hands through his thick dark brown hair.

 

“Then do it!” Minhyuk cried happily and handed him 2 more shot glasses filled with vodka. “Drink up! And then go kiss him!!!”

 

“Okay!! I’ll do it!” Hyunwoo smiled widely and drank both the shots fast. Then his face contorted into one of discomfort as the alcohol burnt his throat.

A few seconds later he was even more drunker than before.

 

“Hyunwoo hyung… maybe you shouldn’t go kiss him…” Hyungwon started feebly. Minhyuk just turned and glared at him.

 

“Wonnie! I’m sure Kihyun is Hyunwoo hyung’s soulmate! Not Mark! I just _know_ it!” Minhyuk exclaimed and Hyunwoo and the maknaes nodded enthusiastically.

 

“I think so too!” Hyunwoo grinned happily. “Okay!” He inhaled and turned towards the kitchen. “I’m going to go claim my Kihyun. He is _mine!”_

 

“Yaaa hyung!” Jooheon and Changkyun cheered him as they patted his back. “Go get him!!”

 

Hyunwoo stomped off to the kitchen with his head held high.

And then stopped at the doorway and his eyes widened.

 

Mark had Kihyun’s face held in his hands as he bent forward. Kihyun just stared into Mark’s eyes, seemingly mesmerised.

 

Mark claimed Kihyun’s lips in a heated kiss and they both closed their eyes.

 

Hyunwoo’s heart sank. He immediately turned on his heel and practically ran out to the lawn through the floor to ceiling windows near the couches.

He thought he heard his dongsaengs call him but he had just rushed out.

 

His heart was racing and he felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

He brushed a hand over his eyes and blinked back his tears.

 

He had never cried seeing his crushes kiss someone else before. He used to just feel a bit crushed but he never cried. He just felt disappointment but he moved on quickly!

 

But this time…

Hyunwoo went and slumped down on a bench and stared down at the ground.

Tiny tears flowed down his cheeks and he wiped them away just as soon as they slid down.

 

He dropped his face in his hands and rested the elbows on his knees as he tried to calm down.

It wasn’t helping much but he didn’t want anyone to see him cry.

 

The swimming team and basketball team captain.. ace dancer.. amazing singer.. crying..

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up to see Hyungwon.

He sat down next to him and Hyunwoo hugged him tightly and buried his face in the younger’s chest.

 

Hyungwon said nothing as he just held him close and let his hyung cry it all out.

He was furious with Kihyun. That idiot. He was hurting the very guy he loved.

 

But if only Hyunwoo had stayed he would’ve seen Kihyun push Mark away almost immediately.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk had rushed to the kitchen to see the scene unfold.

 

Kihyun had turned a bright red as he had bowed to Mark and apologised.

He had told him “Mark.. I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have. I love Hyunwoo. I’m sorry.”

Then he had dashed past Mark and the both of them out the door onto the front lawn.

 

Changkyun had run behind him.

Meanwhile Jooheon had gone in and hugged a shocked Mark.

 

“It’ll be okay buddy. He wasn’t yours to begin with. I’m sorry.” He had whispered into his ear.

 

“I know.” Mark had whispered back. Minhyuk had patted Hyungwon’s back and Hyungwon had walked out to join his hyung.

 

He had turned back to see Minhyuk join Jooheon and Mark in the group hug.

 

Hyungwon just felt bad for everyone. Mark. Hyunwoo. Maybe even Kihyun. Though not that much at the moment for his roommate.

 

Wonho came out and Hyungwon gave him a sad tight lipped smile which he returned. He sat down next to his friend and Hyunwoo looked up at him and then hugged him fiercely as he muttered “Take me home Hoseok…”

 

“Yes okay.” Wonho whispered back and they stood up and left Hyungwon sitting on the bench who waved at them. Wonho waved back and hugged Hyunwoo close to his side as they walked out the front lawn, onto the street to Hyunwoo’s car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this fic is gonna end soon! 2-3 chapters more then we are done! Then my first ever fanfic/fic would be completed 😭


	9. Glad I’m Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I proofread this I swear! But you know the drill lol aka i’ll correct the mistakes later! Hope you like this! Please comment n let me know your thoughts!

Mark walked past Kihyun’s table with a slight frown on his face but without looking at the younger.

Kihyun immediately got up and caught the sleeve of his denim shirt just before he got to his table.

 

“Mark wait!” Kihyun said with a voice pitched slightly higher because of concern, worry and embarrassment. And because of how sorry he was.

 

Mark turned around as Kihyun dropped his hand down to rest at his side.

He looked at Kihyun with his eyebrows drawn together and mouth turned down in a little frown.

Kihyun could see the hurt in his eyes.

 

He felt terrible and said in a lower voice as he stared down at his sneakers “Mark I’m really sorry. You are an amazing guy. I really like you! But I _love_ Hyunwoo.. I’m sorry. My heart isn’t letting him go. I was drunk yesterday. I shouldn’t have let you kiss me. I kinda led you on ‘cause it felt nice to be on the receiving end for once.” His breath hitched a little and tears started to form in his eyes. “I’m really really sorry Mark.” His voice cracked and he looked up to see Mark looking at him with a tight lipped frown. His expression immediately softened when he saw the younger’s tear-filled eyes. “Can we still be friends please?” Kihyun said in a pleading voice which cracked again and he cursed at himself internally.

 

“Hey Kihyun! It’s fine! I already knew that you love Hyunwoo remember? I just.. I’m sorry I kissed you without your permission… Come here! Don’t cry hey!” He said as he saw the younger tear up a little bit more and pulled him close to his chest and hugged him tight.

He rested his chin on the pink haired male’s head and said softly “Of course we can still be friends cutie! You ain’t getting rid of me that easily.” He said with a chuckle and Kihyun hugged him back just as tightly and giggled.

 

He pulled away and said “Okay just give me a little time.. to you know..” He made a expression to say _you know what I mean!_ And Kihyun nodded. “Take your time! But don’t cut off our friendship please!”

 

“I won’t Kihyunnie. Okay I’ll go now. Super hungry, man!” He said as he exhaled deeply and Kihyun laughed. “Me too! See you later Markie!”

 

“Yup!” Mark grinned as he turned around and headed to his table, not before lightly pinching Kihyun’s nose, making him giggle. And Kihyun returned to his seat.

 

What both didn’t see was a sad Hyunwoo who had seen everything but had been too far to know what really happened. So he misinterpreted everything and sat down with his other friends without giving Kihyun another glance.

His heart just sunk deeper.

 

——————————-

  


Days passed. Then weeks. They had all taken their mid-term exams. The days and weeks had whizzed past because of how busy they all had been. They barely had time to chitchat with each other, all of them rushing out as soon as they finished eating. They didn’t even hang around much after college.

 

Minhyuk had taken music production as his other major too and Jooheon had taken Economics as his.

Their extra classes were another added burden.

 

10 more days and their finals’ prep week for the 1st semester of that year would arrive.

 

They had all been very busy. Finishing assignments and projects. Not the collab music production projects though. Those they had to submit 2 weeks after their end of semester exams.

 

Shownu was back to sitting next to Kihyun. They were talking like the good friends they were. But it looked like they kept their distance from each other. But at the same time not wanting to let the other go.

They had told their friends (unbeknownst to each other of course.) that they wanted to focus on their academics now.

Though the others weren’t really happy about their friends putting off their getting together, they figured it was the best. Studies came first. At the moment anyway.

 

Also they knew _this_ time both Kihyun and Hyunwoo were willing to take the plunge. They just didn’t want the distraction at that time. In case they face rejection. (Their friends kept telling them they wouldn’t. Add eye rolls here.)

Being with each other almost every day for their project was distracting enough. But at least they got the job done.

 

They had all the lyrics and tunes ready. Everything ready but the vocals. They planned on doing that soon.

 

Mark sat with them too at times in the dining hall and in classes. It wasn’t a big deal anymore.

  


Because Mark had found his soulmate.

In Jackson.

About 2 weeks after the party.

Much to Hyunwoo’s happiness.

 

Jackson had kissed him impulsively one day when he had been hanging out with Mark in his dorm room.

Why had he done it? Because he had “found his lips extremely kissable” that day. And their tattoos had immediately lit up.

They were pretty lucky actually. Like they hadn’t even been any pining after each other before! Ya they had always found each other cute and if either had asked either out they would’ve said yes ‘cause “why not”.

So they had faced no pain of unrequited love or anything.

 

They were literally inseparable now and Jackson had moved out of his frat house and into Mark’s dorm room.

Mark had been without any roommate for a while because his ex-roommate Jimin had moved in with his boyfriend/soulmate Yoongi who lived in a rented apartment.

 

Currently Hyungwon was at Min’s place. Both were in his room studying.

 

Min’s roommate Jungkook had gone over to his friend Taehyung’s place to study.

 

So Hyungwon was seated at Jungkook’s desk while Min sat at his.

Hyungwon was fully concentrating on the chapter he was pouring over.

 

Min.. well he couldn’t concentrate at all. Not while having Hyungwon so close by.

Not while he was just a little more than an arm’s distance away. Not when his plump pink lips looked so kissable. Not when his auburn hair was a tousled mess from how much the younger had run his fingers through it. And _definitely_ not when the said male was biting that plump bottom lip.

All Minhyuk could think about was kissing the hell out of his _boyfriend…?_

 

They had been on dates. But neither went beyond flirting. Minhyuk had got over Jisoo pretty easily after Hyungwon came back into his love life. But he wanted to make sure he was _completely_ over his ex-girlfriend and wanted to be sure of his feelings for Hyungwon.

 

But they _had_ drunkenly kissed twice. Once in that weekend party and once when Min had dragged Hyungwon out to a new club.

 

That day after the clubbing, Hyungwon had crashed at Min’s dorm room ‘cause Jungkook hadn’t been there and they both had been too drunk to care even if he had been there.

 

Okay so it was probably more than twice..?

Because that night Min and Hyungwon had made out. Big time.

Minhyuk had even sucked Hyungwon off. And the younger had enjoyed himself. Min thought so anyway.

 

Sadly Minhyuk had been _too_ drunk to enjoy anything.. or well he didn’t remember anything vividly from that night anyway.

 

He only remembered what had gone down. They hadn’t done it yet. They had been too drunk and tired and Hyungwon had passed out from exhaustion after Min blew him.

 

Minhyuk remembered jerking off and crashing soon after.

 

About 2 weeks had passed since that night. And they hadn’t got even slightly intimate. Okay fine. They cuddled.

But that was probably because of how busy they had become. They hadn’t been on a date since then. And because both of them were taking it _super slow!_ Min was following Kihyun’s advice after all. He didn’t want Hyungwon as some rebound. He wanted something _real_ with Hyungwon.

 

But in these 2 weeks Minhyuk had realized he was utterly and completely in love with Hyungwon!

That much was _for sure_ ! And he hadn’t even _thought_ about Jisoo in that time. And she still didn’t cross his mind. Now all Minhyuk could think about was Hyungwon.

Minhyuk had lowkey started praying in those 2 weeks that Hyungwon should turn out to be his _One_.

 

And that day, he was ready to find out if his prayers had been answered or not.

 

He continued staring at the younger, whose full attention was still on his books.

Minhyuk sighed loudly and finally Hyungwon turned to look at him.

 

“Hyungwon I want a break!” Minhyuk complained loudly. “I’m so bored of this Eng Lit shit!”

 

Hyungwon chuckled a little. “Minie! We have an exam on that very shit. In like… 12 days or so..” He added the last part after thinking a little.

 

“I don’t care! I’m bored!” Minie exclaimed as he stood up and plopped down on the divan near the door, pushed against the wall.

 

Technically it was a couple of thick mattresses but Jungkook and Minhyuk called it their divan.

And their dorm’s placement of furniture was weird.

It had their studying desks in one room and both of their separate beds in the other room.

 

The boys had considered moving one of beds and one of the desks such that each room had one bed and one desk. But.. they had been too lazy to ever do it so it was still like this after the nearly 3 years they had been roommates.

 

Hyungwon got up from his chair too and plopped down next to Minhyuk. He rubbed one of  the other’s knees gently. “What do you want to do then?” He asked with a smile and he looked into the older’s shining eyes.

 

Minhyuk took a deep breath and pretended to think seriously, the whole chin on palm act.

Then his eyes lit up and he clicked his fingers and smiled widely at Hyungwon. “Make out with you!”

 

Hyungwon’s jaw dropped. Probably it dropped through all the mattresses and landed in the dorm room which was below Min’s.

Damn Hyungwon would have go down there to get his jaw back.

That would be embarrassing.

 

“Wonnie! I’m serious! Kiss me! God I want you so much! So badly! I have always liked you, you know! But.. you wouldn’t even look at me back in the first year! I don’t know why I never came and talked to you myself. I was so stupid.. but you probably didn’t like me then anyway! But you like me now right? So kiss me!” Minhyuk said in a rush and in a voice pitched higher than regular.

It sounded a little whiny.

 

Hyungwon blinked back to reality and grabbed Minhyuk’s face between his palms and pecked him softly. Then he pulled back a little and whispered against his lips. “Minie I like you too. So much! And I want you too! Badly.” Then he hungrily kissed the older who kissed him back just as hungrily.

 

Minhyuk pulled back completely and pushed Hyungwon down on the mattress so that he was laying flat on his back. Then he got on top of him and cupped the younger’s face in his palms and stared into his eyes.

 

Those beautiful, soulful eyes he loved so much. They shined and Hyungwon smiled. The smile reached his eyes and made his eyes even more beautiful. Ethereal. That was the word.

 

“Chae Hyungwon. I love you…” Minhyuk said dreamily, like he was in a trance. Hyungwon couldn’t believe his one love told him that. _All_ of that. All that pining had been worth it.

Thank God Minhyuk had called him over for lunch that day. Thank God Jisoo had got her soulmate in her roommate.

 

Minhyuk kept staring into his eyes like he was mesmerised. He looked at him like Hyungwon was his everything.

All this seemed like a dream to Hyungwon. He couldn’t believe his one love loved him back!

 

Hyungwon sighed happily and said “I love you too Lee Minhyuk. Now you gonna keep staring or you gonna kiss me as well?!”

 

Minhyuk chuckled. “Idiot turtle. _My_ idiot turtle.” Then he kissed him. Deeply. Hyungwon sighed in content as he tightly wrapped his arms around the older’s waist and kissed him back just as deeply.

 

Then Minhyuk started kissing him hungrily again. But Hyungwon kissed him back languidly. Min let out an annoyed sound and Hyungwon slightly pulled back and smirked against his lips.

 

“My dear pup. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here as long as you want me to be here. I’ll be here even after that. So what’s the rush?” He said with smile and Minhyuk gently kissed his nose.

 

“My dear turtle! I want you so _badly._ I have waited enough. I want you. _All_ of you. Please!” Minhyuk begged but Hyungwon shook his head grinning and Minhyuk wanted to kiss _and_ punch that smirk off. Urgh!

 

“Nope. We doing this my way puppy.”

He flipped them over. Now Min was the one whose back was pressed against the mattress.

 

“Minhyuk. _My_ Minie. I’m gonna devour you but at my own pace.” Hyungwon’s eyes glinted mischievously and filled with hunger.

“I’m gonna make you mine tonight.” He whispered sexily in Min’s ear. The older moaned a little and closed his eyes as he threw his head back slightly.

 

Remember that voice kink? Ya..

 

“I’m gonna eat you up.” Hyungwon continued whispering into Minhyuk’s ear and a shiver ran down’s Minhyuk’s back.

 

“Wonnie…” He whined. Then he asked in a serious voice as Hyungwon lifted his head back up, “You are fully mine right? _Utterly completely_ mine?”

 

Hyungwon understood what the platinum blond was asking him. Yoo Kihyun.

 

“Yes Minhyuk. I’m yours and _only_ yours. There is nothing between me and _anybody_ else! Kihyun and I ended it the day of the party. It’s _only_ you for me now! I made that clear between us. Kihyun and I are just friends now.” He said seriously as he looked into Minhyuk’s eyes.

 

It had actually hurt Hyungwon quite a lot to let Kihyun go. He loved him after all. What they had had become a habit. A subconscious thing. They just instinctively went to each other. Their proximity gave them comfort. It hadn’t even about pleasure anymore. Okay it had been. But pleasure had been just an added bonus. They’d had what they’d had ‘cause they cared for and loved each other. But Hyungwon _loved_ Minhyuk and Kihyun _loved_ Hyunwoo.

 

Kihyun wanted Hyungwon to find his one love. Be happy with Minhyuk. So they had had cut it off though it had been quite painful to do so.

Hyungwon had even cried the whole of that day and even the day after. So had Kihyun.

But in the past few weeks… they had distanced themselves that way. And Hyungwon had started to spend _much more_ time with Minhyuk, making Kihyun vanish entirely from his mind during those times.

 

Kihyun spent loads of time with Hyunwoo too. He called him over more often to work on their production project.

 

“Okay. That’s good to hear! Now you are _all_ mine!” Minhyuk said happily and that smile he had on his face made Hyungwon decide that _all_ the pain he had felt, even the one he felt when he had left Kihyun, had been totally worth it.

 

He bent forward to kiss Minhyuk deeply, cupping his face in his palms. Minhyuk ran his fingers through Hyungwon’s thick auburn hair.

 

That night they didn’t do any studying. But Hyungwon had made Minhyuk his. _Truly_ his. In every sense of the way. They had gone _all the way._

And Minhyuk had been completely sober to feel and remember _everything_ in crystal clear detail.

Kihyun had been right: Hyungwon was _incredible_ at _everything_.

Minhyuk was happy that Hyungwon and Kihyun hadn’t done it. It was the _one thing_ Minhyuk had got for himself.

 

It had been the best night of their lives. It became even better when their tattoos had lit up.

Even the intense agony they had felt for a short while (which seemed to stretch for hours but had actually been just some minutes) after they had made love had been _totally_ worth it when they had got to see their tattoos get completed.

 

Hyungwon’s lock had got its key. Minhyuk had finally found the lock his key belonged to.

Hyungwon had got Minhyuk’s red hot pink and Minhyuk had got Hyungwon’s shimmering black.

Their tattoos glowed and swirled around each other cheerfully like they were playing with each other. They blinked on and off contently.

 

The void in their hearts had got filled finally.

They were now complete.

 

————————-

 

Taehyung stared at Wonho dreamily as the older talked about their music project passionately.

They had recorded one song’s vocals so far and Taehyung had rapped and Wonho really liked it.

 

They were in an empty studio, save for themselves, in the media arts building of their uni. Taehyung was sitting on a chair next to Wonho, who was sitting in a revolving chair in front of the studio’s computer. They had it all for themselves that night and the studio was the one place there were no CCTV cameras.

 

“Tae you are really good! Your voice is perfect for rapping _and_ singing! You sound great!” He turned his chair towards Taehyung and smiled widely at him. All the younger could do was smile dreamily at the older.

 

He sighed contentedly and said “Hyung has anyone told you recently that you are _the most sexiest_ person on planet earth? So utterly completely enticing, fetching. _Beautiful._ ” He said it like he was in a trance as he stared into Wonho’s deep black eyes.

 

Wonho’s breath hitched as he shook his head slightly as he stared back into Taehyung’s dark brown ones.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Y-yes..?” Wonho asked shyly.

 

“Can I kiss you? Please? I really truly like you Hoseok hyung. So much. For like a year now. I have never felt like this for _anyone_ before. You are _so_ perfect Hoseok hyung. Please let me kiss you!”

 

After that party they hadn’t really kissed. Taehyung wanted Hoseok to make a move. He just wouldn’t. It got the younger so frustrated. 2 weeks of just staring at Hoseok’s lips had become super annoying.

And all Hoseok did was blush and look away. He never initiated anything.

Taehyung had had enough.

 

Hoseok nodded slowly and looked at Tae’s lips which turned up softly into a cute smile and Hoseok’s heart hammered as Taehyung closed the distance and sealed their lips.

 

Taehyung grabbed the collar of Wonho’s shirt and pulled him closer as he kissed him deeper, pouring all the love and passion he had in him for his Hoseok hyung into the kiss.

 

Wonho kissed him back with little kisses like he felt Taehyung would break if he applied more pressure. The younger loved that the older treated him like delicate porcelain but at the same time found it super annoying because he wasn’t some delicate flower! He was a strong human being who would _definitely not_ break under Hoseok’s touch.

 

Tae groaned into the kiss and pulled Hoseok even closer and cupped the older’s face with one hand and ran the other through the older’s thick black hair gently. The gentleness with which his hands held his hyung was a sharp contrast to how hard and deep he was kissing him.

 

He was so hungry for the older and he couldn’t take his gentle touches anymore. He wanted Hoseok to want him just as badly.

 

Taehyung pulled back abruptly and stood up. Hoseok looked disappointed as his widened eyes became their normal size.

 

But the disappointment was short lived as Taehyung stood in front of Wonho and pushed the revolving chair behind.

 

The older looked up at him with curiosity burning in his eyes.

The redhead then straddled him and bent forward making their foreheads touch.

 

“Lee Hoseok… I love you. I want you. So goddamn much.” He stared into the older’s eyes which had an unreadable expression. “You frustrate me. I haven’t _ever_ been _this_ patient with anyone. Generally I take what I want and make it mine.” Then he sighed and looked at his fingers as they grazed the black haired male’s clavicles. The older pulled him closer and their crotches brushed together deliciously.

 

“But you… damn.. Generally when I like someone I just take it all the way with them.. but you.. I don’t what you have done to me. Ever since last year… I have had this _huge_ crush on you. Which I came to realize was love. Hoseok you are special. I didn’t want to rush it with you. But it’s so frustrating because it feels as if I have no effect on you whatsoever!” He cried in frustration and the older just pulled him closer and chuckled.

“Hell people who have found their soulmates are affected by me! But you! You are different and it’s so frustrating!” He buried his face in the older’s neck and licked a little stripe. Hoseok shivered slightly.

 

“Y-you do affect me a lot. I really like you too Taehyung. I can’t say I love you yet. But I feel the day I will isn’t far away!” He said and the younger snuggled into him some more.

 

The black haired male wrapped his arms around the younger and closed all distance between their bodies.

 

“Well I’m glad. It’s not the ‘I love you’ I care about. I want to be with you! I want us to become official. I don’t want anyone else to get you. You are so beautiful, so powerful and I want to make you mine. _All_ mine.”

He whispered against the other male’s neck and Hoseok groaned a little.

 

“Then make me yours. Let everyone know who I belong to.” He whispered back and Taehyung’s neck snapped as he jerked back abruptly. Slight pain went through his neck but he couldn’t care less.

 

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear big boy.” He winked and claimed the older’s lips as he grinded against his hips.

 

_Kissing Taehyung is the most amazing feeling in the world_

Wonho hummed happily while the younger continued ravaging his lips and brushed his fingers over his now-exposed nipples.

 

A zap of pain went through their wrists and then through their heads and they pulled back abruptly.

 

Their eyes went wide at what that could mean and they raised their wrists and kept them side by side.

 

Hoseok’s turquoise had combined with Taehyung’s purple. The colours pulsated and chased each other like kids in a playground. If they had been real and alive, he bet he would’ve heard some giggling. The DNA/chainlike pattern looked stunning and the tiny lock next to Hoseok’s key looked really cute! Their lock and key glowed a steady red and they both looked on at their tattoos mesmerised.

 

If kissing Taehyung had been the most amazing feeling, getting Taehyung as his soulmate felt even better than that.

 

The younger flashed him a smile that could light up the whole world and Wonho pulled him close and hugged him tight. He hadn’t felt this happy _ever_ in his life!

 

He felt complete. He got everything he ever wanted right there in his arms. His _whole world_ was right there in his arms.

 

“Glad I’m yours.” Hoseok whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everybody BUT Showki got their soulmates... ugh those 2 need to speed up like 🙄🙄🙄🙄 we’ll get there soon, i’ll try update soon!  
> My fic is gonna end soon aaaaaahhh!


	10. Yoo, I LOVE You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did proofread this but please ignore the mistakes.  
> I’ll correct them later on if any are left.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments and please leave kudos too!

“So I guess we are all set?” Hyunwoo patted his thighs, turning to glance at Kihyun.

 

“I guess so.. but hyung, to be very frank, _you_ should sing this line. Your voice suits it better!” Kihyun’s mouth was set in a straight line as he looks at the lyrics sheet in his hands.

 

The end of semester exams had _finally_ got over two days ago. The day before all 7 of them had gone out for dinner and then hung out at the amusement park and the arcade near it.

 

Shownu and Kihyun had decided they’d finish the rest of their project in the next fifteen days because their submission was coming soon. Kihyun even had to work with Changkyun but they had already got quite far in their project. Just a song or 2 left to record. And theirs was just a mini album, not a full album with 10 songs like the one he had with his Hyunwoo hyung.

 

So here they were, in one of the many mini recording studios their college had. They had taken the room from the morning to the afternoon.

They had all the lyrics ready, making changes here and there after they met up in the morning. Their instrumental tracks were ready.

All they needed now was to start recording and then the arrangement of the recording in the track.

Hyunwoo and Kihyun both were seated on the 2 revolving chairs that came with the PC desk, next to each other.

 

“See Ki, we are just trying it out now. You have said that about every line of every song! I feel if I give you full control over the album, you’d make me sing _all_ the songs completely!” Hyunwoo chuckled as Kihyun looked down at the lyrics sheet, turning a deep red. “That’s because your voice is _perfection..”_ Kihyun muttered almost inaudibly but Hyunwoo caught it.

 

“Kihyun-ah you really don’t have to…” He thought and said “ _flatter_ me so much!” He nudged the younger’s shoulder who looked offended.

 

“I’m _not_ flattering you hyung!” He bit out and Hyunwoo’s eyes widened. Kihyun smiled apologetically and continued. “It’s just that…” He inhaled audibly, “ your voice is my _most favourite voice_ on planet earth!” He exclaimed as he looked into Hyunwoo’s eyes. “It’s so deep and unique. I love it so much!”

The older looked momentarily shocked then his face cracked into his signature cute smile which made his eyes squeeze into crescents.

His heart raced when he saw how sincere Kihyun was being and he blushed a little.

 

Hyunwoo changed the topic after a tiny nod of his head. He wasn’t good at dealing with compliments. Especially not from Kihyun.

“I’m sure _you’ll_ sing it great though! Your voice is so beautiful! We need to find out which lines suit my voice and which yours. So give it a try. If we aren’t satisfied with your voice there, I’ll sing it too and then we’ll see. Okay?” Hyunwoo smiled warmly and squeezed Kihyun’s thigh gently.

 

Kihyun got lost in his hyung’s eyes and then stuttered a reply a bit too late. Surprise surprise. Electricity ran up his thigh enough Hyunwoo hadn’t touched his skin.

“Y-Yes hyung! Okay then!” Kihyun blushed furiously and he got up from his chair and walked out of the room.

 

Then he emerged inside the recording room. He walked upto the lyrics stand and placed his lyrics sheet there. He put on the headphones and stood close to the mic.

 

“Okay just go through the lyrics once then tell me when you are ready and I’ll start the recording.” Kihyun heard his hyung say through the headphones and he showed a thumbs up through the glass separating the room, eyes meeting with his hyung’s excited ones.

 

Kihyun cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced at the lyrics once. He looked up and gave a thumbs up and he heard the click in his headphones, indicating the recording had started.

Then he took a deep breath and started singing, not looking at his hyung at all. Singing for his hyung made him _extremely_ nervous though everybody in college _loved_ his vocals and his range and praised him for how well he sung.

 

He sang with all his heart, staring at a far off point, willing his racing heart to slow down. He felt Hyunwoo’s stare but he forced himself not to make eye contact.

 

He closed his eyes at the high notes and made his voice reach the highest note in the song perfectly.

Then he was done. He opened his eyes and glanced at Hyunwoo, lower lip in between his teeth. His heart raced again.

 

Hyunwoo had his eyes blown wide. His soul had probably left his body and gone to heaven, leaving Hyunwoo here as a shell of the man he used to be.

Kihyun’s voice did things to him. Whenever he talked to him on the phone or in person in that mesmerising voice, especially when he sang or whispered in his ears, Hyunwoo got hard in his pants.

This time was no different. Hyunwoo was nearly completely hard and his member was beginning to strain through his jeans. _Fuck_ . _Not_ now _Hyunwoo!_ He willed his member to soften.

 

He had always heard Kihyun sing in their college’s poprock band and in music festivals but _damn.._ It _always_ blew his mind how well the younger sung and how wide and amazing his vocal range was.

He never thought his own vocals could beat _that_. Though everybody praised him just as much for his vocals as they did Kihyun. He was asked, begged, to be part of the poprock band too. As the second main vocalist with Kihyun. But Hyunwoo was too busy with his sports and dance and academics to agree.

But Hyunwoo could now see _why_ Kihyun was the star of his music batch like he was his batch’s.

 

“Hyung.” Kihyun’s voice came through the speaker and Hyunwoo came back to reality and blinked his eyes once. He immediately stopped the recording and eyed the computer as the audio got saved automatically.

 

“Uh yeah sorry. I got lost in your beautiful voice.” He blurted out and then blushed furiously once he realised what he’d said. His hard on was most definitely _not_ going down. _Shit…._

 

“Oh..” The younger sounded at a loss of words. His eyes were wide. He cleared his throat. “Uh so.. uh.. was I any good..? I sang the whole song instead of just my lines. Sorry. But since you-“

 

Hyunwoo cut him off. “I’m glad you did. We can find out which lines suits whom if we both sing the whole song.” Then he smiled widely. “Yes! You were perfect! I’m thinking I’ll let you sing this one all on your own!”

 

“Hyung no! I want both our voices in all the songs!” Kihyun’s voice rose in protest as his eyes got a disagreeing look in them.

 

“Kihyun-ah! We have 10 songs. If you sing 1 song fully, it won’t kill you, me or anybody.” He laughed as the younger looked conflicted.

“Hey.” Hyunwoo called out making Kihyun look up at him. “Tell you what. If you want and if it makes you feel better, I’ll sing a solo too. So 8 songs with us both and 2 solos.”

 

Kihyun’s eyes lit up. “Yes please!” He cried and Hyunwoo chuckled. “Cute.” He muttered and Kihyun blushed and looked at the lyrics sheet instead of at his hyung.

 

“Okay I think you should drink some water then sing it again properly. So we’ll get one recording down.” Hyunwoo’s voice rang through the younger’s headphones.

 

“Sure! Then your turn!” The older nodded through the glass. “By the way hyung, how much time do we have?”

 

“Uh..” Hyunwoo glanced at the computer screen. “Wow.. barely 40 minutes!” He looked up in surprise and locked eyes with Kihyun whose expression mirrored his own.

 

“Whoa! We need to finish this fast! Then go back and get ready to leave!” Kihyun exclaimed and Hyunwoo nodded.

They had another house party to attend. It was an end-of-semester-exams party at Jinyoung’s vacation home, a little away from the main city.

They had to leave a little early to get there in time as the place was about 30 minutes from their dorm.

 

“Okay! You ready? Drank water?” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun nodded. “Okay then I’ll start recording?”

Kihyun gave him a thumbs up and Hyunwoo pressed the start button.

 

———————-

 

“Kihyunnie! Mark will be here in 2 to pick us up!” Hyungwon yelled from their hall and Kihyun emerged from his room, looking absolutely stunning, just like how the younger was looking. Hyungwon placed his phone inside his black trousers and stood up from his seat on the couch as Kihyun walked upto him.

 

“Sexy! Maybe Hyunwoo will finally ask you out!” Hyungwon said and Kihyun blushed a little. “Yeah let’s see. Don’t raise my hopes please.” He said with a sad smile and Hyungwon pulled the older into his embrace and bent down to kiss his forehead.

 

“I have a feeling he will ask you out today. I’m sure. If not, Min and I will smack some sense into his head and then come back home and kiss you so you’ll feel better.” Hyungwon said cheerfully as he hugged him tighter. Kihyun laughed and said into Hyungwon’s chest. “Don’t smack the baby bear please. But yeah. I’ll take both your kisses.”

 

He pulled back slightly, arms still wrapped around each other. “Also you looking smoking hot.” He cocked his eyebrow up and smirked as he tilted his head up to look into the younger’s eyes.

 

“Hey! Don’t flirt! I’m not yours anymore!” Hyungwon whined and Kihyun laughed again.

Hyungwon kissed him on the forehead again. “But it’s okay. If you get don’t get Hyunwoo, Minhyuk and I will have you together! We can be the terrific threesome!” Hyungwon said happily and Kihyun hugged him tightly again.

 

“Fine. Both of you are hot so I’m sure it’ll be nice. But I rather get Hyunwoo than be in a threesome with both my exes, thanks.”

 

“I only said _if_ that idiot doesn’t ask you out. Geez Kihyun…” Hyungwon shook his head in mock exasperation and pulled away from the older completely and then they both smiled widely at each other.

Just then the doorbell rang and Kihyun went to open it.

 

Mark walked in and smiled at both of them before pulling Kihyun into a tight hug. “I missed you hamji!” He said as nearly crushed Kihyun in his embrace.

 

Kihyun poked his side. “Can’t… breathe…” Mark pulled away immediately. “Sorry cutie.” He laughed and shared a grin with Hyungwon.

“Let’s go if y’all are ready?” He asked as he glanced at them both.

 

“Sure!” Hyungwon said as he walked out the door. Kihyun took the room’s keys and walked out too. Then Mark shut the door and they headed to the elevator.

 

————

 

“We’re here!” Jackson said as he pulled onto Jinyoung’s street. It was literally his street as _only_ his vacation house was on it.

Nothing else for a few miles on both sides of the house.

Okay it was more of a gated mansion than a house but okay.

 

“Finally!” Minhyuk shouted excitedly, making Kihyun, next to him, cringe.

Kihyun was sitting in the middle with Minhyuk and Hyungwon sitting on his sides. He kinda felt like a kid sitting between his tall parents. And he _really_ didn’t like that.

Thank God Jackson’s car wasn’t small and stuffy. He had enough space and wasn’t sandwiched between the two taller model-like males. Didn’t mean Kihyun liked it any better.

 

And Mark had called shotgun the minute Jackson had got the car around to the front of the dorm.

 

Minhyuk let out a drunk giggle when Hyungwon smiled at him over Kihyun’s head and he grabbed Kihyun’s hand. Obviously Minhyuk had got a little tipsy in the dorm itself. “Let’s go then!” The pink haired male said and the other two other opened their doors.

 

Mark stayed inside with Jackson. They shut the doors and Jackson drove the car to the huge metal gate which was specifically for cars.

Jackson lowered the glass and punched in the code on the keypad lodged in wall near the gate. It beeped once and the gate swung open and the car drove down a pathway which led to the garage-like metal door.

 

Kihyun saw Jackson enter another code at the garage door and the large metal door opened wide and the car drove down the cement slope to the underground parking.

 

Yes, Jinyoung had a vacation mansion, complete with 2 gates which required passwords to open and an underground parking which had the capacity of holding upto 10 cars.

Of course only Jinyoung’s close friends knew the passwords to the gates.

And they were just his closest 6 friends: Jaebum, Jackson, Mark, Yugyeom, this guy called whom they called Bambam & Youngjae. Kihyun didn’t know the latter 3 all that well. They were just his acquaintances.

 

“Wow Jinyoung is loaded. It never ceases to amaze me.” Minhyuk let out a low whistle and the other two shared a look and nodded.

The reasons Jinyoung stayed at their dorm was:

  1. JB
  2. Their dorm was legit next to their college building so it was much quicker to get there.
  3. His actual house was even further away from the vacation mansion. Somewhere outside Seoul.



 

They walked towards the other gate which was wide open. The password keypad had been deactivated for the night.

They passed a security guard who smiled at them as they walked in.

 

They walked across the huge lawn in front of the house and Hyungwon turned around to see the security guard check the IDs of the people at the gate with a long register in his hands and then wave them in.

Poor guy. God knows how many people’s IDs he’d have to check. Hopefully Jinyoung paid him more for the night.

He got a tiny sense of pride for being Jinyoungie’s friend though. And that the guards had just waved them in. No ID or anything.

Maybe ‘cause they had come with Jackson. And ‘cause Minhyuk was good friends with Jinyoung like their Shownu hyung.

 

They neared the house and saw that their whole batch was there along with about half the 4th year’s batch. Poor security guy.

The amount of IDs he would’ve checked.

But then the amount of people who were on the list.. _Oh my God.._

 

Hyungwon stopped thinking about such complications things. Let Jinyoung handle such things. Let Jinyoung throw such elaborate parties with guest lists.

Hyungwon was just here to enjoy the party with his Min and his best friends.

 

They reached the door and opened it. And Hyungwon’s suspicions were confirmed. Legit their whole batch was there. Bodies writhing to the music, couples making out, people playing drunken games.

 

“Awesome!” Minhyuk shouted and dragged both of them inside. Hyungwon and Kihyun shared desperate looks at each other.

Lord save them from the crowd inside.

 

—————

 

“Real talk though,” Minhyuk started after all the 7 of them had gathered together, standing in a loose circle.

Taehyung was with them too obviously, never leaving Wonho’s side.

They all had their drinks in hand and had danced with each other and random people and their extended group of friends.

“We all know we need to change our roommates.” He nodded at Hyungwon and in the direction of the other couples. Other _Soulmate_ couples.

Everybody except the very single Hyunwoo & Kihyun, that is.

 

“Yeah and who will move into whose room.” Hyungwon gave Kihyun a tight lipped smile.

 

“Yes! And we better do it soon! I wanna room with my muscle bunny already!” Taehyung said as he slung his arm around Wonho’s neck who turned to smile at him.

 

“Yup. I wanna live with my turtle too! So Kihyun you’re gonna have to move out.” Minhyuk looked pointedly at Kihyun whose eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline.

 

“Why me?! Why can’t Hyungwon move out?!” Kihyun exclaimed.

 

“Because Youngjae likes my current room a lot and is moving in with Jungkook.” Minhyuk said.

 

“Youngjae is friends with Jungkook?!” Jooheon asked, surprised.

 

“Close acquaintances or something. I don’t know much.” Minhyuk said. Changkyun and Jooheon looked at Taehyung and then they all looked at Wonho.

 

“What?!” Wonho asked, confused as to why all 3 of them were staring at him.

 

“Remember whom you ‘close acquaintance’ zoned Hoseok hyung?” Changkyun asked with mock sweetness as he glanced at Taehyung.

 

“Oh…” Wonho looked cute as he blushed deeply from embarrassment. He looked at Taehyung and at the ground. Tae just pulled his cheek softly and then kissed the same cheek and Wonho blushed even more but he smiled widely at Tae.

 

“What the bloody hell is ‘close acquaintances’?! I thought it’s acquaintanceship and then directly _friendship!”_ Kihyun said and Hyungwon and Shownu nodded and rolled their eyes. Jooheon snorted.

 

“Anyway.. isn’t Youngjae Yugyeom’s roommate…? Why is _he_ moving out…?” Kihyun asked, confused. From what he’d seen, Youngjae and Yugyeom were pretty close. Did they have a fall out….?

 

“Because Bambam is moving in with Yugyeom!” Changkyun said. He pulled Jooheon closer to his side by sliding his arm around the older’s waist.

 

“Why…?” Hyunwoo asked as he cocked up an eyebrow.

 

“Because Bambam and Yugyeom are soulmates!” Taehyung said happily. Wonho chuckled at his soulmate and bopped his nose with the younger’s,  who giggled. Kihyun felt a little jealous seeing the interaction between the soulmates. He wanted his soulmate already!

 

“When did _that_ happen?!” Kihyun asked. Damn he felt so out of loop. Hyunwoo smiled at him knowingly, like he knew what he was thinking and Kihyun gave him a little smile back.

 

“Around the week Hyungwon and I got together.” Minhyuk said.

“Aren’t _too_ many people getting their soulmates this year?!” Hyunwoo asked, his surprise evident.

“Exactly! Plus Yugyeomie & Bambam are early birds like Changkyun…?” Kihyun looked at the mentioned dongsaeng who nodded.

“Yup! Bambam is Yugyeom’s first real boyfriend! But they got their soulmates at age 19 though.”

 

“Yeah not everybody has Kyunie’s luck.” Wonho smiled widely at the younger who grinned back.

 

“Anyway so Wonho hyung is moving in with me. I don’t have a roommate since Yoongi moved out.” Taehyung smiled with a knowing look at Kihyun.

 

 _Oh.._ Kihyun figured where this was going… Jinyoung and JB were together. So were Mark and Jackson. Namjoon and Jin as well. There this other Hoseok who was JK’s friend but he wasn’t really anything to Kihyun. No shared classes, nothing.

Okay damn! The only person left with whom he could move in was..

 

“Hyunwoo hyung is the only one you can move in with Kihyun!” Jooheon said with a smirk on his face and Kihyun tried not to groan in embarrassment.

 

“Well I don’t mind. Ki you can move in as soon as Wonho moves out.” He was standing next to Kihyun. He squeezed the younger’s shoulder and then instead of dropping his hand, he wrapped his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders.

Kihyun went rigid as his eyes went wide.

Hyunwoo squeezed his shoulder and he stuttered out an “Oh ok-kay!”

Then he extracted himself from the older.

 

“Imma head to kitchen to get some more punch and vodka.” He announced and walked in the direction of the said room. More like ran. As much as he could through the crowd in front of him.

 

———-

 

He was shaking. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He was going to _room with his Hyunwoo hyung?!_

Kihyun wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself if that happened.

And he still wasn’t sure if his hyung liked him the way Kihyun liked the older….

 

What if he fucked up their friendship with how obvious he was with his crush…

 _Shit! I’m not ready for this! Wonho hyung please don’t move out anytime soon!_ Kihyun silently prayed and walked into the kitchen.

 

 _I need a drink. I’m too sober. How soon is soon?! I can’t_ live _with Son Hyunwoo! My heart can’t handle something like that!_

 

Kihyun was legit hyperventilating as he fumbled around the kitchen counter as he poured himself a plastic glass full of fruit punch and then added vodka to it from the huge glass bottle placed on the far end of the counter.

The whole kitchen was empty except for himself.

Everybody else was outside dancing and singing and playing party games.

 

He was going to be Son Hyunwoo’s roommate… shit…. _Hyungwon you asshole! How can you just let me fend for myself like this?! I can’t survive for that long in a room all alone with Hyunwoo! Lee Minhyuk I’m gonna kick your ass! Shit!!_

 

He gulped down his drink fast and poured himself more. This time more vodka than fruit punch.

_I hate my friends.. those bitches… I’ll die if I room with Shownu! Hoseok even said that Hyunwoo walks around the room without a shirt on… how the fuck do you survive something like that?!_

 

Kihyun gulped the whole thing very fast and then felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. He swayed and caught the counter top to steady himself. The dizziness passed.

He looked around the kitchen and found tiny shot glasses on a shelf.

He stretched his hands up and brought down the 4 tiny shot glasses he saw, carefully.

 

He poured vodka into each on them to the brim. “Cheers.” He muttered to himself and took quick swigs as he gulped down shot after shot.

His throat burned from the alcohol. But he wasn’t drunk enough to stop hyperventilating completely.

 

He was growing more and more frustrated by every passing minute. He ran his fingers through his hair.

He actually _wanted_ to room with Hyunwoo! But the idea was so terrifying. Kihyun wasn’t sure he’d make it alive after one night in that dorm room with Hyunwoo sleeping in the room across his. He would have to see him everyday. Hyunwoo would see how crappy he looked every morning after waking up. He would have to put up with many of Kihyun’s quirks and weird habits.

He wasn’t sure he wasn’t ready to show his hyung all that.

Yes, they had been friends for a while. But rooming with the older was a whole other level. He couldn’t do that! The idea made him giddy with excitement but at the same time frightened as hell.

 

What if he drooled in a very obvious manner when the older would walk around shirtless?

What if he confessed?! And his hyung told him he wasn’t interested in him that way at all and Kihyun had just misread all the signs?!

Shit they’d become so awkward after that! How would they share a dorm room then?!

 

_Urgh Yoo Kihyun! What can I do now?!_

He scanned the counter. _Drink more_ . _Drink your worries away. You can do it!_ He poured himself more punch and vodka and turned around and faced the kitchen entryway as he leaned against the counter.

The gulped down his drink fast and kept the cup back. Then an idea struck him.

 _I’ll postpone the moving in till we finish our project! Then I’ll confess. That way doing the project won’t get awkward. And if Hyunwoo hyung rejected me.. then he_ definitely _wouldn’t want to move in with me. Not while the awkwardness lasted. I can find myself another roommate by then! Maybe get to know that other Hoseok! Perfect plan! Only to convince Wonho and Taehyung left now!_

 

Kihyun turned around to make himself one last drink. Then he’d go out and dance the night away with strangers and remove Hyunwoo hyung from his mind for one night. Maybe he’d even hook up with someone. Maybe with that other Hoseok. Maybe someone would even offer to suck him off.

Like that, Kihyun pushed Hyunwoo away from his thoughts.

 

He tried to anyway. The older was constantly at the back of his mind.

 

——————-

 

“I don’t think Kihyun wants to move in with me. He just walked away after I offered to be his roommate…” Hyunwoo said in a low voice dripping with sadness.

He stared into his fruit punch and swirled the plastic cup a bit.

 

“Hyungie no! That’s not the case!” Jooheon wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Shownu hyung! Kihyun _loves_ you! I’m serious. We already told you before.” Minhyuk added seriously.

“Yes hyung! He is probably just freaking out about moving in with you. Nothing else. Honestly we are sick of you both going around and around. Just ask him out already!” Hyungwon said, exasperation evident in his voice.

 

“What if he says no… I really don’t think he likes me… And if I’m being honest, I’m freaking out about moving in with him too… I don’t think my heart will survive.” Hyunwoo said in a small voice as he continued to stare into his drink.

If only he had lasers in his eyes. The cup would’ve formed holes and the drink would’ve spilled out, drenching their shoes.

 

“Hyunwoo hyung!” Wonho clearly enunciated in a firm voice. The older looked up at him, eyebrow cocked up.

“Haven’t you heard anything we’ve said all this time? Yoo Kihyun _likes you!_ He _loves_ you goddamit! Just go confess already! You said you would!” Wonho pointed out.

 

“I know. I will. Just let this project get over. I don’t want it to get awkward. Also Hoseok wait till the project ends and till I ask him out before moving out. If he moved in before that and I confess.. and he rejects me.. it would be so damn awkward to be roomies then. It would ruin our friendship too.” He looked at the younger with pleading eyes and Hoseok actually felt bad for his super oblivious hyung.

 

“Stop with the excuses hyung! You have stalled enough!” Changkyun exclaimed as his annoyance picked up at his hyungs’ behaviour. Pabos...

 

Hyunwoo shook his head. “Me confessing might ruin our friendship. I can’t afford that. I mean.. I am confessing but.. I don’t know anymore.. I’m so stupid to have developed feelings for him…” Hyunwoo felt tears prick the insides of his eyes but he blinked them back fast. _Stop being a child Hyunwoo!_

 

“Hyung! Hey! Come here!” Minhyuk pulled Hyunwoo close and hugged him tight. Jooheon took away the drink from their hands before that.

“Kihyun _loves_ you sweetheart! Why would we lie to you?! You aren’t stupid! It was _about time you fell for him!_ ”

 

_What…? About time…?_

 

“Yes hyung!” Hyungwon joined the hug. Both Minhyuk and Hyungwon were hugging him tightly now and he let hope rise in his chest.

“We are his best friends! We both know him best. We _promise you_ . If you ask him out he’ll say yes. Immediately. Hell if you just press him against a wall and kiss him and _then_ confess, that would be fine too!” Hyungwon said encouragingly.

 

Hyunwoo slowly pulled away and immediately had 3-4 drinks thrusted in his direction.

Taehyung offered him another.

Changkyun said “A little bit of liquid courage. Kihyun is in that kitchen. No Mark. No one. Just him. Drink up and go claim your man!” He smiled at him warmly and Hyunwoo nodded.

He took each of the cups one by one and gulped the contents one after the other.

His throat burned a little and his head buzzed.

He took a deep breath.

 

“Let’s do this!” Hyunwoo punched the air and the other 6 cheered loudly. He felt all of them pat his back as he looked at the kitchen.

 

“Hyunwoo! Hyunwoo! Hyunwoo! Hyunwoo!” The guys cheered as he stalked off confidently to the kitchen, his head held high.

As he neared the place he felt a wave of deja vu go through him and he remembered what had happened last time he’d gone to ‘claim his man’.

He prayed something like that wasn’t waiting for him and Kihyun actually was truly alone in there.

 

He reached the kitchen’s entrance. He looked inside to see nobody but Kihyun. The younger had his back turned towards him as he was busy making himself a drink.

 

Just as the younger added the vodka and downed the contents of the cup, Hyunwoo walked in and stood behind him.

He cleared his throat.

 

Kihyun turned around and his eyes widened before a drunken smile lit up his face. He hiccuped once and said “Yah! Hyunwoo hyung! Whaddup?! Why aren’t you outside enjoying the party? You should hook up with someone hot you know! Some girl with a good rack or some super hot guy!” He said in an overly cheerful voice as he looked up at the older. He playfully wiggled his eyebrows at the older but Hyunwoo didn’t seem amused at all.

 

“I don’t want be out there. I want to be in here with you. Why are you standing here all by yourself anyway?” He said seriously.

 

“Just drinking away my nerves! I’ll go out and dance now! You should make yourself a drink too! There are some nice cold drinks in the fridge over there!” He cocked his head in the direction of the refrigerator at the far end of the kitchen, near some windows.

Just as he was about to walk past Hyunwoo, the older gripped his arm tightly.

 

Kihyun looked down at the older’s hand holding his wrist in surprise. “Yah hyung! Let me go! The night is still young you know!” He looked up and into the older’s eyes who had an unreadable expression on.

 

“No. Stay.” He said firmly as he pulled Kihyun towards him and then walked backwards till his back hit the wall. He flipped their positions and pressed Kihyun against the wall, effectively trapping Kihyun between the wall and his much larger body by placing both his hands on the wall beside Kihyun’s head.

 

Kihyun gulped as he stared into the older’s eyes which were still unreadable. His heart was in his throat and it was beating wildly.

Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to either run from there or grab the older by his hair and kiss the fuck out of him.

 

Kihyun did neither.

 

He just stood there and stared into the older’s mesmerising eyes. The dark chocolate brown that Kihyun loved _so much_.

All the alcohol he had drunk had disappeared somewhere and now he felt completely sober.

He was breathing heavily, chest raising and falling as he continued staring into his hyung’s eyes. Eyes which were staring right back into his own.

 

The tension in the air seemed to escalate by the second. It got so thick that Kihyun could probably grab it and pull it away like how he’d seen people in horror movies pull away thick layers of cobwebs.

 

Just as he opened his mouth to say something, his hyung bent forward and captured his lips with his own.

Kihyun’s eyes widened in shock and his heart raced even faster. He most definitely forgot what he wanted to say. It didn’t matter anymore anyway.

 

 _Son Hyunwoo is kissing_ me. _Me.. YOO KIHYUN! Shit! I’m dreaming. No way is this happening._

_Okay it is.. isn’t it..? Did I pass out from one too many drinks..? And now I’m dreaming this. Damn it feels so real though._

_His soft baby lips._

 

Hyunwoo kissed him hard when Kihyun didn’t give any response. He wrapped his arms around the younger’s lithe body and pressed them close together, leaving no space in between.

 

Eventually Kihyun closed his eyes and kissed his Hyunwoo hyung back just as hard. _Oh what the hell. Just enjoy the moment. This will probably never happen again. So what if it a dream? Live it to the fullest._

 

He brought his hands up. One grabbed his strong back and the one curled into his hyung soft hair.

Damn it was actually as soft as it looked. Kihyun could cry at how soft it felt in between his fingers.

He carded his fingers through the soft strands as he moaned into his hyung’s mouth.

 

He felt a tongue licking at the corner of his mouth and he opened his mouth slightly and he felt his hyung’s hot tongue slip in.

This was one _hell of a dream!_ He had _never_ dreamt this vividly before.

 

Hyunwoo’s mouth and tongue felt like a dream against his own. His imagination had conjured up _nothing_ close to this and how he was feeling in that moment.

The whole fireworks thing was real. He felt like it was New Year and fireworks were bursting everywhere. Inside his head, inside his heart, lighting him up from the inside.

He felt like it was Christmas day and he had opened his presents and got _exactly_ what he’d wanted.

 

The older’s tongue moved expertly over and around his own. Kihyun was getting drunk again. Not from alcohol this time.

That skillful hot tongue was the cause of his intoxication.

 

He was soaring in the sky. All his dreams were coming true. He was probably in heaven right now. Or in the ultimate paradise on planet earth maybe, wherever that was.

He let his tongue explore every nook and cranny of Hyunwoo’s heavenly mouth. The older let out a sexy moan as he pressed even closer to the younger.

Kihyun was going dizzy from the kiss and that magical tongue in his mouth.

That moan just made it worse as lust pooled in his abdomen and he started getting hard.

_Shit._

_This feels_ so _good. Oh my God. Please let this be real._

 

Hyunwoo slipped one hand up his flimsy shirt and rubbed his calloused fingers up and down his back and Kihyun let out a groan.

His whole body was on fire. And he wanted more of that delicious touch, that delicious fire lapping up his back and going straight to his groin.

 The older’s tongue touched the roof of his mouth and then played with his tongue again.

And before Kihyun’s mind and heart could properly register just what had  happened Hyunwoo moved his head back, putting distance between their lips. Kihyun moved forward and Hyunwoo pecked him on the lips again and pulled away.

 Kihyun whined in disappointment and Hyunwoo chuckled.

 

“My hamster. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that!”

 “Huh?” Kihyun looked up at his hyung in a daze.

 

“Kihyun.” Hyunwoo called out to him.

Kihyun blinked a few times to clear his mind and then looked questioningly into the older’s eyes. He still felt the searing kiss on his lips and he still felt warm everywhere. He was still sporting a semi. His heart most definitely still beating loudly and wildly.

 

“I love you.” He heard Hyunwoo’s voice say.

 

Kihyun’s eyes widened impossibly large and he gasped out a “What….”

 _No way. This is a dream. Did_ Son Hyunwoo _just_ confess _to_ me?! _ME?!_

 

“Yoo Kihyun.” Hyunwoo pressed their foreheads together as he looked into younger’s beautiful eyes. His eyes were still blown wide. Then the older pulled back and kissed his forehead.

“I’m in love with you. Have been for a while.” He laughed a little bitter laugh. “Will you give me a chance?” He asked earnestly.

 

Kihyun was speechless. If this was a dream, he did _not_ want to wake up.

If someone woke him up he was going to murder that person then and there. Unless that person was the god Son Hyunwoo himself.

 

“I’m dreaming aren’t I….” Kihyun said slowly, almost inaudibly.

 

“No. You aren’t.” Hyunwoo bent down and kissed him again on the lips. A soft chaste kiss. He pulled back and Kihyun slowly opened his eyes. He sighed in content.

Hyunwoo then pinched him harshly on his forearm.

 

“Ouch!” Kihyun jumped a little and cried as he rubbed his forearm with his other hand. He looked up at Hyunwoo accusingly with wide eyes and the older chuckled in that melodious deep voice of his. Kihyun groaned a little. They were standing so close. The air around them was so hot, Kihyun would break a sweat any second now.. the lust in his abdomen wasn’t resting. Only keep swirling and becoming bigger and bigger as the proximity remained very less.

_Voice kink you stay in your lane right now!_

 

“Told you. This is real. You aren’t dreaming.”

He locked eyes with the younger again.

“Kihyun I _love_ you. Please give me a chance! What do you feel about me?” He asked, desperation slightly getting into his voice as he searched the younger’s confused eyes.

 

“I can’t believe this is real… Hyunwoo hyung..” He looked down. A few seconds passed and he felt Hyunwoo’s fingers lift his chin up gently to meet his eyes again. “Kihyun. Please.”

 

“Hyung.. wow.. I’m finding this really hard to process.” He took a deep breath and then smiled. “But know this: I love you! So very much! I have for a long while now! Of course I’ll give you a chance! I _love you_ , my dear bear!” He hugged the older tightly who hugged him back just as tightly.

 

He sighed happily in the older’s embrace as he inhaled his otherworldly fragrance. His usual deodorant and a smell that was _so_ _Hyunwoo._ He almost drooled but stopped himself. Instead he placed a tiny kiss on the exposed skin under his hyung’s clavicles, exposed due to this sexy navy blue shirt the older was wearing, which was a v-neck and had lace tying the V together loosely, in a criss-crossing pattern.

 

Kihyun finally felt like he was home. Like he had finally found where he truly belonged.

 

He closed his eyes and sighed in content as he buried his face into his hyung’s strong chest and lost himself in the heaven that was his hyung’s arms.


	11. You’re finally mine! ALL mine and ONLY mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story guys. I lowkey wanna cry coz I’m feeling emo...
> 
> Thank you for sticking around till the last chapter my lovely readers! I love y’all for your awesome comments which kept me motivated to continue writing!
> 
> I hope y’all like this chapter. As usual ignore the typos n mistakes  
> I’ll correct them later, if any.

Kihyun pushed Hyunwoo against the wall in his room, in their now shared apartment, and immediately locked him in between his arms.  
  
“Finally..” Kihyun breathed out as Hyunwoo pulled him as close as possible, bodies pressed together, no space whatsoever.

2 weeks had passed. Shownu and Kihyun had started dating, much to their and all their friends’ delight. They had gone on some 5 dates so far and spent as much time with each other as possible.

 

They had even completed both their music production projects and submitted them.

The album had come out beautifully, even Kihyun’s with Changkyun.

Shownu and Kihyun’s album had been chosen as the best project that year (not a surprise really, they both were the best music students and singers in their respective batches after all) and they were asked to perform the title and sub-title songs in the year end annual program.

 

In the 2 weeks Kihyun had started to slowly move into the older’s dorm apartment, bringing a little of his things each time he visited. Wonho had started moving out slowly too and taking away a few of his things each time to Taehyung’s place.

Hyunwoo’s apartment was structured the same way as his old dorm apartment with Hyungwon was. So it was like he was moving into his old room all over again. Nothing different.

 

The current day Kihyun had completely moved in; he had brought the last of his belongings to the older’s place and had finished setting up his own room, which was across Hyunwoo’s, a little while ago.

 

The past 2 weeks had made them both really impatient as they had taken their relationship pretty slow, just cuddling and light kisses.

But they wanted more. _Way more._ Kihyun had decided today was the best day to act upon his desires of making his hyung truly his in every sense of the word.

  
He pecked Hyunwoo’s lips once, a chaste kiss. Then pulled back to stare into his eyes.  
  
“Beautiful.. so beautiful..” He said in a mesmerised voice, making the older blush deeply.  
  
“Less talking, more kissing.” He mumbled before crashing his lips against Kihyun’s in a hungry kiss.  
  
But Kihyun pulled back again. “Not so fast handsome.” He smirked as he eyed Hyunwoo’s plump bottom lip.  
  
Those lips.. those cherry red plump lips. That bottom lip. Kihyun had dreamt of sucking and nibbling that bottom lip for days and nights, months... more than 2 whole goddamn years!  
  
Hyunwoo still had his arms wrapped around Kihyun’s waist but he didn’t pull him back to claim his lips this time, just eyeing the way Kihyun stared at his lips.  
  
Now Kihyun could finally do what he wanted to do for so long!  
  
The younger closed the distance again as he swiped his tongue over that cherry red bottom lip once before sucking on it.  
  
Hyunwoo moaned slightly, his hands running over Kihyun’s back, making him shiver at the delicious feeling.  
  
He dragged his teeth over that lip. Sucked and bit it softly.  
Hyunwoo’s grip on his back tightened as his eyes closed and breath hitched.  
  
Minutes passed maybe and Ki still wasn’t done abusing Hyunwoo’s lips.  
  
Hyunwoo’s lips were like a drug. Kihyun couldn’t get enough of them. He kept licking them and sucking on them softly.  
The older growled in a low deep voice.  
  
He couldn’t stand it anymore, leading him to switch their positions, pushing Kihyun against the wall now, without breaking their kiss.  
  
He pulled away after a little while and panted slightly.  
The red haired male frowned a little but the brunet wiped that frown away immediately by lightly pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth, which opened invitingly.  
  
Their tongues touched and the red haired male let out a small gasp and ran his fingers underneath Hyunwoo’s white shirt.  
  
The older twisted his fingers through Kihyun’s hair and moaned a little against his mouth.  
  
Their tongues danced in sync and the whole room felt hot, like it was on fire.

Hyunwoo’s tongue swirled over and around his tongue and Kihyun moaned as he pulled his hyung even closer, like that was even possible. He wanted so much more!

 

Everywhere Kihyun touched him, Hyunwoo felt himself burn up in the delicious heat his fingers left behind.  
  
He let his tongue explore the hot wet cavern that was Kihyun’s mouth, licking the roof making the younger moan and grip him harder and pull him _even_ closer, if possible.  
  
Kihyun tongue explored the whole of Hyunwoo’s mouth too, every corner. They pulled away to breathe for a second before Hyunwoo grabbed him by the hair and crashed their lips together again.  
  
They kissed hungrily for a while, teeth clashing, biting and sucking on each other’s lips, eliciting moans and groans over and over again.  
  
Kihyun licked into Hyunwoo’s mouth, running his tongue over the other’s tongue then swiping it across the roof of his mouth.  
  
Those sexy sounds Hyunwoo was making, Kihyun wanted more and more of them. He grinded his hips against the older’s, making him moan even more.  
  
Kihyun pulled away and threw his head back, lips parted as the brunet palmed his crotch through his jeans. “Hyunwoo...” the red haired male moaned his name.  
  
Soon the brunet ran his tongue over his prominent jawline, then lowered his lips to his neck to suck on the skin there.  
  
He bit him slightly and at the same time grinded down on him, pulling out more moans from Kihyun who then bit his bottom lip to stop more embarrassing moans from escaping.  
  
Hyunwoo sucked on his neck, biting gently, on the same spot for a while and Kihyun figured he was going to have a neck full of hickeys the next morning.  
  
Good. He wanted Hyunwoo to mark him, mark him as his, as Hyunwoo’s.  
  
Kihyun ran his hands over the older’s strong smooth back and pressed to him even closer. He really wanted that shirt off.  
  
He pushed the brunet back gently and attached his mouth onto one of the older’s exposed collarbones.  
He dragged his teeth across it and sucked. He looked up to see Hyunwoo’s eyes closed, lips parted in a silent moan.  
He sucked on his adam’s apple next, then rising his head he licked on the older’s ear’s outter shell slowly, making the older shiver.  
He bit his earlobe softly before grazing his teeth over the sensitive area behind his ear.  
  
“Kihyun-ahhh...” Hyunwoo moaned his name loudly in his ear.  
  
Kihyun’s lips were very addictive and Hyunwoo wanted his mouth on every inch of his body.  
  
Soon. Now the need to kiss those lips was more prominent. He couldn’t get enough for those magical lips of his.  
  
Hyunwoo claimed Kihyun’s lips again one last time before pulling away, breathing heavily.  
  
“You.. have no idea.. how long I have been wanting to kiss you like that..” Hyunwoo said in a deeper voice than usual, in between pants. His hand grabbed the younger’s denim shirt and pulled him towards himself, trying to make any space between them completely vanish.  
  
“Oh yeah...?” Kihyun breathed out, resting his forehead against Hyunwoo’s. “How long?”  
  
“Ever since college started this year... I would’ve gone insane if I had waited any longer...” He kissed the younger chastely and pulled back again, looking into his eyes.  
  
“Why didn’t you just tell me earlier?! I have liked you for nearly 3 years now!” Kihyun said in an annoyed voice, pitched a little higher than usual. “I would’ve told you myself earlier how I felt but I thought you’d never be interested in someone like me...” He trailed away looking at Hyunwoo’s delicious clavicles instead of his face.  
  
“Well.. that’s exactly why.. I never thought someone like you would like me...” Hyunwoo placed a finger under the red haired male’s chin, gently lifting his head up to meet his eyes.  
  
Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes he could drown in.

“But you are so _gorgeous_ hyung! _So_ gorgeous that the word _gorgeous_ doesn’t do justice to your beauty! You look like a freaking god! Like you have descended from the heavens! Why would I _not_ fall for someone like you?!” Kihyun exclaimed in disbelief.

 

“I could say the same for you Kihyun-ah..” The smiled at him sheepishly, blushing furiously at the younger’s praises.

 

“God we were sooo stupid hyung... urgh!!! We could’ve had this at least 4 months ago!!!”  
Kihyun pouted and Hyunwoo chuckled lowly.  
  
“It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.. neither am I letting _you_ go anywhere! Plus! We can always compensate for the lost time.” He winked at the younger who blushed deeply.  
  
To hell with saving himself for his soulmate, Kihyun wanted Hyunwoo so badly. He was all his. Hyunwoo’s. And only Hyunwoo’s. He was going to try to make this last as long as possible.  
He was going to beat _that_ couple’s record! He would push to at least 3 years even if the older wasn’t his soulmate.

  
Hyunwoo dropped his hands from around Kihyun’s waist, letting his wrists brush lightly against the younger’s own, who had lowered his hands too. They held hands that way, Kihyun resting his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder.  
  
This was home. Hyunwoo was home. He felt so complete in that moment. _It’s like he is my soulmate.. the one I have been searching for all this time...how I wish he really_ was _my soulmate..._  
  
Suddenly a full blown electric shock went through them both, making them gasp loudly.  
Immediately Hyunwoo jumped back, putting at least an arm’s length distance between them.  
  
His right wrist was stinging badly and he clutched it tightly with his left hand and let out a painful grunt.  
  
Kihyun had slumped down to the floor, back resting against the wall, right hand clutching left wrist, moaning in pain.  
He had his eyes squeezed shut as his pained moans got louder due to the pain intensifying.  
  
_What the fuck is going on.... shit..._ _  
_ A tiny part of his mind said drunk kisses… consequences of those…

  
A sharp electric shock went through his chest and head at the same time and the pain was everywhere. All coherent thoughts vanished then.

Soon he was writhing in agony, rocking himself back and forth. He had his eyes squeezed shut, little tears escaping out of the corners and flowing down his cheeks. He felt like his whole body was burning up in flames. Even slight movements were painful at that point.

  
Hyunwoo was in agony too and was curled up into a ball on the floor with his eyes shut and teeth biting down hard on his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out in pain. It didn’t help much ‘cause tiny whimpers still left his lips.  
  
And just as suddenly as the pain had come, it vanished, leaving behind tingling warmth in its place.  
  
Kihyun opened his eyes slowly to see Hyunwoo sitting up again looking around their living room like he was seeing it for the first time.  
  
That’s how Kihyun felt too. Like he was seeing the world for the first time.  
  
Everything seemed brighter and clearer. Brand new. The world had suddenly become an even more beautiful place than before.  
  
Hyunwoo looked more handsome than ever before. He hadn’t even known that was possible because the older had already looked like a god, perfect in every way.  
  
His chest was filling faster and faster with bubbling happiness and before he knew it, he launched himself at Hyunwoo who fell back on the floor under the younger’s weight pressed against him.  
  
The older wrapped his arms tightly around Kihyun’s waist and then turned them over so that the red haired male was underneath him.

Yes, Kihyun had dyed his hair again. Pink had got boring. Plus Hyunwoo kept telling him that he liked _any_ and _every_ colour on him so it _really_ didn’t bother to him if he changed his hair colour again. He would like it no matter what. And Hyunwoo _really liked_ his red hair now. It wasn’t a bright red but a shade which was in between orange and red.

  
They were giggling like drunk teenagers as they looked into each other’s eyes.  
  
“Hey handsome!” Kihyun said as he ran his fingers lightly through Hyunwoo’s hair.  
  
“Hey gorgeous!” The older said right back as he  pecked the younger’s red lips.  
Both smiled widely at each other and giggled once again.  
  
Hyunwoo raised Kihyun’s left hand, which was wrapped around the older’s back, with his right hand to look at their wrists side by side.  
  
The tattoos covering their wrists like a bracelet glowed blue and green, blinking on and off, like those decorative blinking lights they hung around the house during Christmas.  
The DNA pattern looked miraculous. Their colours swirled around each other enthusiastically fast. Like kids chasing each other eagerly in a game of catch.

  
Blue and green, those were their colours.  
  
Hyunwoo’s bracelet tattoo had been a baby blue before. Kihyun’s had been green.  
No glow, nothing. Just a plain old coloured tattoo they had had since age 18.  
  
But now the heart shaped little lock on the centre of Hyunwoo’s wrist had a tiny key next to it, on the little space that had been blank before.  
Kihyun’s wrist had a tiny lock next to his key.  
  
Both locks and keys’ outlines glowed red continuously.

They looked into each other’s eyes and grinned as Hyunwoo nuzzled his nose against Kihyun’s.  
Kihyun squeezed his eyes shut and opened them and smiled widely. “You’re _all_ mine now! Forever. _Mine_!” He exclaimed loudly, happily.

  
“I’m all yours! You are mine too, every inch of you. Forever!” The older kissed Kihyun’s tattoo as light as a feather. Kihyun giggled and nodded his head enthusiastically and Hyunwoo pecked his lips softly and chuckled.

Kihyun hugged the older tightly and nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck and sighed in content. He inhaled his hyung’s scent and moaned a little. _Paradise. Heaven._

 

Finally Kihyun had found his soulmate and he thanked all the deities and angels and the supreme power above for making his one love, his Hyunwoo hyung, his soulmate.

  
Finally Hyunwoo had found his soulmate and he so grateful to whatever super power was out there who had helped him get his Kihyun.

 

His Kihyun: the key to his heart. Literally.

**______________**

 

  
Hyunwoo carried Kihyun gently in his arms and laid him on the older’s bed softly.  
Kihyun slid back and grabbed the older by the shirt roughly. Hyunwoo fell on top of Kihyun with an _oomph_ and Kihyun groaned a little under the older’s weight but then he grabbed the older’s face in his hands. They looked at each other and giggled.

 

Kihyun immediately claimed Hyunwoo’s lips in a bruising kiss. They kissed each other harshly and urgently, teeth clashing, teeth nipping at each other’s lips, groans sounding throughout the apartment.

 

Hyunwoo grunted once and Kihyun immediately switched their positions, the older lying under him now.

 

“Mine!” Kihyun growled against the older’s lips and it went straight to Hyunwoo’s cock, which was already straining against his jeans, leaking precome.

 

Kihyun slowed lowered himself on the older’s body, biting and sucking on the older’s neck and collarbones, fingers expertly undoing the buttons of the white shirt the older had on.

Hyunwoo closed his eyes and threw his head back, letting Kihyun’s mouth torture him slowly and deliciously, body heating up at every touch.

 

As more and more buttons were undone, the younger covered the exposed skin with open mouthed kisses, tongue creeping out to lick the expanse of Hyunwoo’s body between kisses.

Little kitten licks that made Hyunwoo moan softly as he got harder in his pants.

 

Kihyun undid the last of the buttons and threw the shirt open. He crawled down further and then sat on his heels as he took in the beauty splayed out in front of him.

Hyunwoo opened to his eyes to see Kihyun look him up and down with lust-filled eyes. The younger’s eyes slowly raked his whole body, head to toe, stopping in places like his eyes, his lips, his neck, his nipples, his abs and then his straining cock.

The older saw him lick his lips hungrily as he bent forward and captured one hard nipple in his mouth, one hand reaching up to play with the other.

 

Kihyun sucked and bit the hard light brown nub softly, making Hyunwoo throw his head back again as his cock throbbed in need.

The younger felt his hyung’s hardness against his hips and started grinding their hips together as he continued sucking and playing with the older’s nipples.

He flicked the nub he had in between his fingers harshly and Hyunwoo moaned loudly “Aah!”, his toes curling as Kihyun sucked and squeezed his sensitive nipples roughly.

“Kihyun-ah baby…” Hyunwoo growled as Kihyun grinded their clothed cocks together faster and the pleasure got more delicious, along with the abuse of his hard nubs.

 

Suddenly Kihyun pulled back, leaving his nipple with a pop sound. He stopped grinded against him too.

Hyunwoo whined in protest but Kihyun bent forward and captured his thick lips in his delicate ones. They kissed hungrily as Kihyun slid his hand down between their bodies to rub against the older’s straining member. Hyunwoo bucked up into the younger’s touch, craving for whatever friction he could get.

Kihyun pulled back, then licked the older’s lips once before bending down and abusing his other nipple with his expert mouth.

“Oh baby boy… Kihyun-ah…” Hyunwoo moaned as he carded his fingers through the younger’s soft red hair, eyes squeezed close.

Just when the throbbing in his pants was getting unbearable, Kihyun pulled back from the nub and crawled down.

 

He palmed the older’s erection once, eyeing the bulge with open hunger and lust. He looked up into Hyunwoo’s hooded eyes and asked in a husky voice, “I want your cock in my mouth. Can I suck you off hyung?” Hyunwoo was a little shocked at how direct the younger was being. When he didn’t say anything, Kihyun palmed him. Hyunwoo moaned as he said “Yes. Yes please!”

 

Kihyun smiled at him widely as he excitedly unzipped the older’s jeans. He unbuttoned it and then looked up the his hyung who lifted his hips up.

Kihyun pulled his jeans down and threw it away somewhere on the floor.

He eyed his cock with fire in his eyes. He bent down and tentatively licked the growing wetness through Hyunwoo’s boxers.

The black haired male hissed. “Kihyunnie please…” He groaned.

 

Immediately Kihyun pulled down the waistband of his boxers and Hyunwoo lifted his hips again as Kihyun slid them off and threw them in the direction his jeans went.

 

Kihyun’s eyes widened as he saw his hyung’s huge cock, standing proud and erect, red and straining against his abdomen.

 

“Wow… you’re huge hyung. So fucking large. Can’t wait to suck you off.” Kihyun licked his lips hungrily. Hyunwoo blushed at the younger’s comments.

Kihyun looked up at him and smiled. “I love your cock hyung. And it’s _all mine!_ ” He said cheerfully as he brought his hand forward and gently held the length, like his member was something precious.

Hyunwoo nodded enthusiastically and Kihyun grinned.

He continued looking into his eyes as he took him in bit by bit.

Soon the tip of Hyunwoo’s cock hit the back of his throat. But he hadn’t even taken him in fully. So Kihyun tried to take him in some more, his gag reflex acting up.

The feeling was tremendous on his member and Hyunwoo moaned lewdly. “Ki baby.. don’t force yourself too much…” He wanted to feel the younger’s velvety hot mouth on every inch of his member but he didn’t want to hurt him.

Kihyun hummed in protest and it sent delicious vibrations up his length and Hyunwoo squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure. Finally Kihyun had him all in, fighting his gag reflex.

 

Then he pulled off almost completely, his mouth just trapping the red, precome-leaking tip. Hyunwoo whined at the loss but gasped, his eyes going wide, when the younger started softly suckling his tip and using his hands to pump the rest of the shaft.

 

Kihyun started slowly bobbing his head up and down all the while making eye contact with the older. The younger’s intense gaze just made him harder and hot all over as he tangled his hands in the redhead’s soft locks.

 

Kihyun increased the pace and used one hand to pump the remaining length and the other to gently squeeze and tickle the older’s balls.

Hyunwoo threw his head back and moaned wantonly. “Ah Kihyun! Baby.. you’re doing.. so well.. ah fuck!” Kihyun hummed happily as he increased his pace even further and Hyunwoo groaned, gripping his hair tighter.

He was legit fighting the urge to thrust into the younger’s mouth.

The redhead was losing his mind as he himself got harder in his pants seeing his gorgeous hyung squirming in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut as he panted, his chest raising and falling beautifully.

 

Kihyun pulled off completely and Hyunwoo whined loudly in complaint. He smirked as he jerked older with his hand and bent down to his hyung’s entrance.

He brought his face in front of the brownish pink hole.

 _It looks so cute,_ Kihyun thought. Yup, that’s how far gone he was.

His brought his tongue out and tentatively licked the hole which immediately clenched tightly.

“Ki-Kihyun-ah..?” His hyung gasped out.

Kihyun had reduced the pace of his pumping, swirling his index finger over the red tip repeatedly.

 

“Shh hyung. Just lay back and relax. I really want to try something.” He said, his gaze fixed on his hyung’s hole.

Hyunwoo slowed laid down, his heart thumping hard in his chest, a blush blooming on his face and going past his neck.

 

He had never been rimmed before. Kihyun’s tongue on his hole felt so foreign but not necessarily bad. His trusted his soulmate with all his heart so he tried to stop thinking too much.

 

Kihyun lapped at the hole again, hand slowly pumping the older’s dick, keeping him at the edge. It was kind of torturous to the older but in a good way. “Kihyunnie…” Hyunwoo whined.

“Hyung do you trust me? I won’t hurt you.” Kihyun looked up into his eyes and Hyunwoo nodded. “Yes I trust you baby. With my whole life.”

 

“Then please sit back and relax.” Hyunwoo nodded again and fell back against the soft pillows beneath him.

“Actually hyung. Turn over for me.” Kihyun added s an afterthought.

Hyunwoo nodded and flipped over.

Kihyun’s gaze darkened seeing his hyung all splayed out prettily for him, his beautiful plump ass for him to devour.

 _All mine.. Damn.._ How _did I get this lucky.. this God is_ all _mine now shit!_

He lightly pinched the plump globes and sighed at how soft they felt and how shapely they looked.

He bent down and lightly spread the ass cheeks and positioned himself in front his hyung’s waiting hole.

 

Kihyun started rapidly licking the rim and Hyunwoo gasped at the weird feeling.

Then the younger teasingly slid his wet tongue into the hole and Hyunwoo’s hole clenched tightly around Kihyun’s wet muscle.

The redhead pulled out and gently pat his ass cheek. Hyunwoo’s hole unclenched again.

Kihyun slid his tongue in and out of his hyung’s hole slowly and Hyunwoo moaned a little, closing his eyes.

 

Then he increased his pace and fucked the hole with his tongue, sliding in and out of the hole rapidly which he alternated with sucking the rim harshly.

Hyunwoo’s eyes went wide and he moaned loudly. “Oh shit Kihyun-ah!” He gripped the sheets around him tightly as Kihyun fucked him with his tongue at a fast pace.

 

The older’s moans encouraged the younger as he licked the walls of his hyung’s hole, tongue searching for his sweet spot.

His tongue found a bump which he lapped at roughly and Hyunwoo threw his head back and gasped out “Fuck!” Kihyun knew he had found his hyung’s prostate gland.

He lapped at his rapidly and harshly over and over, making Hyunwoo breathless and sweating all over as tiny tears formed in his eyes.

“Ki….” The black haired male moaned as he clutched the pillow beneath him like it was his life line. Kihyun kept licking at the bundle of nerves and tears trickled down Hyunwoo’s cheeks as the pleasure became too much.

 

He had never experienced anything like this in his life before and it was too intense for him. But he didn’t want Kihyun to stop either because the pleasure was exquisite.

Then he started feeling the familiar heat swirling in his abdomen.

“Close!” He gasped out, panting as Kihyun alternated between sucking his rim and licking his prostate gland.

 

Suddenly the redhead pulled back and Hyunwoo whined in protest.

“Turn over.” Kihyun said, breathless himself.

Hyunwoo complied.

 

Kihyun dipped his tongue into his hole again, still somehow hitting his bundle of nerves in this position, as his hand rapidly pumped his length.

 

Hyunwoo couldn’t take it anymore as he came with a cry. “Kihyun-ah!” He screamed.

The younger male immediately attached his mouth to the dripping cock and lapped up his whole load, not missing a single drop.

He swallowed like a thirsty man.

Then bobbed his head up and down the length as his hyung came down from his high, tongue dipping into the slit and swirling around the tip.

 

Hyunwoo laid back against the soft pillows, breathing heavily, tears running out of his eyes. “Baby….” He whined in oversensitivity as Kihyun continued sucking him off.

Kihyun ran his tongue up and down the semi-hard length, licking all the bulging veins, as his hands tickled his balls. Hyunwoo keened as the pleasure was getting too much.

“Kihyun-ah… shit… oh my God!” He cried at a particularly hard suck.

The younger pulled off for a second and sucked hard on his own fingers and plunged one into the older’s hole, little by little.

Hyunwoo gasped loudly, his eyes flying open wide. Kihyun attached his hot mouth to his cock again as he sucked him faster and harder.

The black haired male whined in overstimulation and intense pleasure.

Kihyun increased the pace of his finger, now fully inside upto the knuckle. Then he pulled his finger out from his hyung’s wet hole and then slowly inserted two fingers. The whole time he bobbed his head up and down, while his other hand squeezed his balls gently.

Once he was sure his hyung could adjust to the size of his fingers, he plunged them in and then harshly fucked Hyunwoo with his fingers.

 

Hyunwoo got fully hard again as he moaned lewdly. He was getting close again as his abdomen filled with heat. “Ki.. close…”

Kihyun fucked his hyung hard with his fingers and finally made contact with his bundle of nerves which made Hyunwoo gasp. “Kihyun-ah!”

The younger repeatedly hit his prostate as he deepthroated him over and over again.

 

“Kihyun-ah!” Hyunwoo came, screaming as his body arched beautifully off the bed.

Kihyun pulled his fingers out and lapped up the warm liquid hungrily, every last drop.

Sweet, salty, bitter, _so Hyunwoo._

Once he was sure he had milked his hyung dry, he pulled off with an audible pop.

 

“You were amazing baby…” Hyunwoo smiled tiredly as he fell back against the soft pillows. Kihyun bent over him and captured his lips in a soft but passionate kiss, making Hyunwoo taste himself in the younger’s mouth. It made the kiss ever hotter.

Hyunwoo truly felt loved. Kihyun had put all his passion into giving Hyunwoo as much pleasure as possible.

 _None_ of his ex-girlfriends or hook ups had done that for him.

 

“I have never cummed this hard baby.” Hyunwoo said against Kihyun’s lips as he pulled the younger on top of him. “That to not back to back like this. This was the most pleasure I’ve _ever_ experienced.” He joined their foreheads and smiled, exhaustion lacing his deep voice.

Kihyun kissed him again and hugged his hyung tightly.

Then he remembered his hyung was still wearing his shirt, though completely unbuttoned.

He started taking it off as Hyunwoo lifted his back of the pillows and shrugged it off and threw it on the floor somewhere.

He laid back again, pulling the younger against his chest, arms wrapped around the redhead tightly. Kihyun smiled happily as he nuzzled into the older’s front, elated that he made his hyung feel the most pleasure he’d ever felt. Hyunwoo had moaned and screamed so beautifully and lewdly, he was sure he’d fallen even more in love with his hyung and his voice. He’d do anything to listen to his pleasure induced moans over and over again on repeat.

 

Hyunwoo felt Kihyun’s hard-on brush against his hips. Also he realized the younger was fully clothed still. He was too high up in cloud nine to realize before.

He pinched the younger’s ass cheek roughly. Kihyun squeaked and Hyunwoo laughed, sending vibrations all over Kihyun’s body. They were pressed that close.

“Clothes. Off. Now.” Hyunwoo growled into Kihyun’s ear and Kihyun swallowed as lust built more in his heart and body, goosebumps running all over his skin at how sexy his hyung sounded. That voice kink is going to be the end of him.

Kihyun nodded against his chest and Hyunwoo slowly unwrapped his arms from around the younger.

 

The redhead sat up on his knees as he crossed his arms in front of him and pulled off the white tshirt he had on and threw it away.

As he reached to unbutton his pants, Hyunwoo sat up and brought his hands forward and brushed Kihyun’s hands away as he himself unbuttoned and unzipped the younger’s pants.

He slid it down, along with the redhead’s boxers, past his ass, down his thighs.

Kihyun turned sideways and tangled his legs off the bed as he slid down the jeans the rest of way. He balled it and threw it the direction of his tshirt.

Then he turned towards Hyunwoo as he climbed on the bed again.

Hyunwoo pulled him close as he flipped them over, pinning Kihyun beneath his body.

 

Kihyun cupped Hyunwoo’s face in his palm as he stared into his dazzling deep brown eyes, eyes which held the whole galaxy.

“Hyung…” He breathed out.

Hyunwoo hummed in response as he stared back into Kihyun’s eyes.

“I love you. I love you _so much_. You are my whole entire universe hyung. My world. My everything.” Kihyun said mesmerised as his other hand gently carded through his hyung’s soft hair.

 

Hyunwoo smiled widely. “I love you too my baby. You’re my everything too. I’m _so_ glad that _you_ turned out to be my soulmate.”

 

“It’s like a dream hyung.. I was pining behind you for 3 years nearly.. and finally you are _all_ mine. Forever. It’s so amazing hyung. Unbelievable.” He gently rubbed Hyunwoo’s sharp jawline with his thumb as he looked at him fondly.

“You’re so beautiful. I could cry because of how gorgeous you are. I’m so lucky…” Kihyun trailed off as he got lost in Hyunwoo’s eyes.

 

“My cute baby Kihyunie.” He nuzzled Kihyun’s nose softly and Kihyun giggled. It was like music to Hyunwoo’s ears.

“I want you _so_ badly babe…” He nosed Kihyun’s neck.

“Me too hyung. Me too. Want to devour you.” Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo as he gave him more access to his neck, closing his eyes in pleasure.

His skin burned with Hyunwoo’s body pressed so close to his. Every touch wanted him to close his eyes and moan in ecstasy.

 

Hyunwoo slowly crawled down his body, licking and sucking his skin, his nipples, his stomach, marking him as his own.

Kihyun’s squirmed under his hyung’s skillful mouth and moaned with his eyes closed in bliss.

 

Hyunwoo finally came to Kihyun’s member. He eyed the cock, tip red, standing proud and hard, leaking precome.

He took the tip into his mouth and sucked lightly, experimentally. He had never tasted cock before. _Definitely_ never given anyone a blowjob.

 

“Hyung… I want you _in_ me! We’ll have time for this later!” Kihyun whined as he dug his fingers into Hyunwoo’s hair.

 

“Fine.” Hyunwoo breathed against the younger’s member and Kihyun shuddered.

“Be right back.” Hyunwoo kissed the tip and got off the bed.

 

He headed to his drawers took out a tiny container of lube and a condom.

“Hyung no condom. I want to feel you in me. Raw. As you are!” Kihyun exclaimed.

 

“Sure.” Hyunwoo smiled to himself as he dropped the condom back into drawer. “I’m clean anyway.”

 

“Me too!” Kihyun said. “Now come back fast!!!”

Hyunwoo turned around and Kihyun made grabby hands at the older.

 Hyunwoo laughed as he came closer and kissed each of Kihyun’s palms, making him giggle.

He got on the bed again and positioned himself in between Kihyun’s spread legs.

 

“So uh.. ever done this before..?” Hyunwoo met the younger’s eyes.

 

“Well.. I _have_ fingered myself open before. So I can prep myself. But I haven’t had anyone’s cock in me before.” Kihyun answered straightforwardly, too far gone in his lust to answer subtly.

 

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened. “I-I’m your first?!” He choked out.

_How is a gorgeous boy like Kihyun still a virgin?!_

 

“Yes hyung.” Kihyun blushed. “I was saving myself for you. Actually for my soulmate at first. But later on just for you, once we got together. I was hoping against hope you’d be my soulmate! But I was ready to let you be my first, soulmate or not!” Kihyun said in a soft voice as he blushed some more.

 

“Damn.. I’m honoured. I love you so much Kihyun-ah! I’m glad _I_ am your first!” Hyunwoo smiled widely, his heart soaring. He was the only one who would see Ki like this from now on. He would be the first and only one who’d fuck this masterpiece lying beneath him.

 

“I’m glad I saved myself for you hyung! Now get on with it!” Kihyun laughed. Hyunwoo smiled warmly. “Ever prepped anyone before?”

 

Hyunwoo shook his head no.

“But I want to try with you. Can I?” He asked as he eyed the younger.

 

“Yes! Go on! Can’t wait for your fingers inside me big boy!” He winked at the older. God knows how he was being so bold, but he was proud of myself.

 

“God…you’re gonna be the death of me Kihyun-ah..” Hyunwoo muttered to himself as Kihyun’s words went straight to his hardening dick.

“Don’t die hyung! What would happen to me?! I love you too much!” Kihyun exclaimed and they both giggled as Hyunwoo pinched the younger’s cheek softly, his eyes filled with fondness for his cute soulmate.

 

“Okay here goes.” Hyunwoo said then took a deep breath and let it out.

He opened the container and generously coated his index finger with lube. He placed the container near his side.

He gently circled the younger’s rim with his finger, letting Kihyun know he was going to plunge in soon.

 

He lightly probbed the younger’s pink hole with his lubed finger, gently easing it in. Kihyun hissed a little but then nodded at the older when he looked into his eyes.

Hyunwoo eased his finger in, till the knuckle. He pulled it out to the tip and plunged it back in slowly. He slid his finger back and forth for a while, making Kihyun let out tiny moans.

 

Then he pulled his finger out completely and lubed up his middle finger and index finger. “Ready for two?” He asked and Kihyun gasped out a yes.

Hyunwoo slid in both his fingers. This time the slide was easier due to the lube already in the hole.

He fucked the younger’s hole with his fingers for a while. Kihyun moaned beautifully and Hyunwoo smiled to himself, satisfied.

He didn’t want to disappoint the younger with his lack of experience.

His fingers brushed a bump that had the younger gasping out loud, eyes going wide.

 _Ah the bundle of nerves!_ Hyunwoo figured as he continued fucking the younger harder with his thick fingers, making it a point to hit the bump every time he thrust in.

Kihyun moaned wantonly. “Hyunwoo hyung… give your cock now.. please.. I don’t want to come like this.. aaahh!!” He screamed as Hyunwoo harshly prodded his sweet spot.

“Take in another finger first babe.” Hyunwoo pulled out his fingers, and coated three fingers in lube as Kihyun whined in protest. “Hyung please…”

 

Hyunwoo plunged in three fingers harshly and Kihyun’s back arched as he hit him in the sweet spot bang on. Three fingers was like having a whole dick inside. Not that he would know. But he _definitely_ knew Hyunwoo’s cock was thicker than his three fingers.

 _Damn.. to have that monster ram into me…_ Kihyun moaned at the thought as Hyunwoo fucked him with his fingers.

“Hyung please.. I’m ready.. need your cock in me.. Hyunwoo-ya!” Kihyun moaned as his eyes rolled back from the intense pleasure.

Precome started flowing out his dick at a faster rate.

Hyunwoo’s mouth watered at the sight. He bent forward and sucked the head. The precome tasted salty and bitter but Hyunwoo liked it. It was _so Kihyun!_

 _“_ Son Hyunwoo! Fuck me!” Kihyun screamed. Hyunwoo couldn’t say no to that.

 

He removed his fingers immediately and coated his hard dick generously with lube. He lined his cock with Kihyun’s entrance and looked at him.

Kihyun was looking at him with hooded eyes full of lust.

“Ready babe?”

“Hell yes! Fuck me till I see stars Hyunwoo!” Kihyun breathed out and his deep fucked out voice turned the older on even more.

He plunged into the younger to the hilt in one go and Kihyun screamed as tears formed in his eyes.

He stayed inside for a few moments, letting the younger adjust to his sizeable cock.

 

_God knows what the guys next door are gonna think about us… Whatever.. Kihyun’s sounds are the best things I’ve ever heard!_

 

He bent forward to brush the tears away as he kissed his soulmate softly on his delicate pretty lips. Kihyun kissed him back, fingers tangling in the older’s hair.

“Move.” He whispered against his mouth. Hyunwoo bent back and pulled out almost completely, only tip inside and rammed back in.

Kihyun gasped loudly, clutching the sheets with both his hands. “Yes Hyunwoo yes! Fuck me hard and deep! Come on big boy!” He moaned.

Hyunwoo held onto the younger’s hips as he pulled out and thrusted back in, deep and hard, hitting the bundle of nerves head on.

Kihyun cried out as he saw stars in front his eyes.

Hyunwoo continued thrusting into him faster, deeper, harder.

Kihyun moaned and cried and even screamed. “Yes big boy.. aahh! Right there Hyunwoo-ya! Oh shit..”

He pounded into the younger harshly, just the way Kihyun wanted and his moans and groans and words motivated him to keep going.

Hyunwoo was getting close. “Close baby!”

But he wanted to come with the younger. He pumped Kihyun’s leaking member with one hand and held his hips with the other, making it a point to hit the sweet spot each time pounded in.

Kihyun’s back arched off the bed, the pleasure getting too high. “Fuck Hyunwoo… baby!” He screamed as Hyunwoo thrusted faster, movements getting erratic as he was getting closer to his release, and pumped the younger’s dick just as fast, trying to maintain the same rhythm as his thrusts.

 

It was all too much for Kihyun, who was breathing heavily, body drenched with sweat and tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

He screamed Hyunwoo’s name as he came.

His cum covered his chest and Hyunwoo’s hands. The sight made Hyunwoo reach his orgasm too. He came into the younger, filling his hole with his seed to the brim, as he screamed “Kihyun-ah!”

He panted as he bent forward and licked the younger’s cock clean and lapped up the cum on the younger’s marble-like chest too.

He fell down on the younger’s chest, breathing heavily, breathes coming out of his mouth in short pants.

Kihyun was breathing just as hard. He wrapped his arms around his soulmate. “You.. you were..you were _amazing_ my sweetheart. I.. I love you..” He said into the older’s ear in between heavy pants.

Hyunwoo smiled against his chest. “I.. I love you.. my gorgeous baby… my angel….” He gasped out as he nuzzled closer to the younger who held him tighter.

 

Hyunwoo flopped onto his side and pulled Kihyun into his chest. Kihyun snuggled into his hyung.

They’d have to shower. But that could wait.

Right now he wanted to enjoy the feeling of being in his soulmate’s arms, the guy he had been crazy behind for almost 3 years now. His one true love.

He smiled and closed his eyes as Hyunwoo held him closer. He threw his arm over the older’s waist as he snuggled into his chest some more.

 

He had never felt _this_ happy in his entire life.

 

The guy he had wanted with his whole heart and soul was his now.

His and his only.

 

Forever.

 

**——————**

 

“Hi baby.” Kihyun hugged Hyunwoo tightly around his neck with one arm, as he placed his head on his shoulder.

Hyunwoo jumped slightly but then relaxed into the feeling of his soulmate’s arm around him.

 

“Hey love.” He turned his head and smiled at the owner of his heart. Kihyun connected their lips in a soft kiss and pulled away.

He then came around and sat on the granite bench next to Hyunwoo, sliding his food tray onto the table.

The sat on the opposite side today. Hyungwon and Minhyuk sat on their bench. The maknae soulmates sat on their original seats.

Wonho sat beside Hyungwon. Taehyung sat opposite him, next to Hyunwoo.

 

Hyunwoo held the younger’s left hand in his right and squeezed, their tattoos glowing brighter as the colours chased each other like excited kids.

It always fascinated them that their tattoos glowed brighter when they held the other’s tattooed hand with their own tattooed one.

 

“Oh. My. God! Guys look at their wrists! Finally!” Minhyuk screamed, attracting the attention of the tables around them. Kihyun glared at his best friend as he gestured with his right hand, asking him to lower his voice.

Min rolled his eyes as he grabbed their joined hands to centre of the table to get a better view at the tattoos, making Hyunwoo and Kihyun bend over the table.

Thankfully their clothes didn’t end up eating their food too.

 

“Whoa! You guys I’m so happy!!” Wonho cried as he bent to closer to Hyungwon to see their wrists.

 

“Congratulations you guys! You knuckleheads are _finally_ soulmates!” Hyungwon fondly smiled at his ex-roommate and his Hyunwoo hyung.

 

“Oh my God finally! You idiots got together! We got ourselves another forever-couple in the group!” Changkyun cried as he highfived Jooheon next to him.

Taehyung squeezed Hyunwoo bicep and when Hyunwoo turned to him, Taehyung smiled warmly at him. “Congratulations hyung. You finally got your man. For _real_.”

Hyunwoo smiled widely “Thanks Tae!” Then he turned towards everybody and said “Thanks guys! Ya about time huh..” Kihyun chuckled as he nodded.

 

“When did it happen?!” Min asked excitedly as he let go of their hands, which they gladly took back and rested at their side of the table.

 

“Yesterday! After I finally finished moving in completely.” Kihyun said, smiling fondly at Hyunwoo, who bent forward and kissed his lips softly then pulled back.

 

“Geez they are _so_ in love, it’s puke worthy..” Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

Minhyuk slapped his forearm hard. “Shut up Wonnie! Finally our big babies got together! Hypocrite!” Hyungwon rolled his eyes again but smiled at his soulmate.

 

“Did it hurt? Bet it hurt like a bitch.” Wonho asked. “Like your first kiss was alcohol induced so… that too  _a lot of_ alcohol.”

 

“Yes it was agony…” Hyunwoo shuddered.

“But it disappeared within minutes like it never happened in the first place.” Kihyun added.

 

Wonho nodded.

“Y’all didn’t feel pain?” Jooheon asked Taehyung, who shook his head.

“Nope. Not really, just a little sting kinda. We had an alcohol induced first kiss too.. but only _I_ was drunk at that time. Then we didn’t kiss for like a whole of 2 weeks after that. So that’s why almost no pain I guess.”

 

“Wow y’all are lucky.” Hyungwon said. He turned to Min and then Hyunwoo and Kihyun. “I guess we faced pain because we kissed our soulmates even after our first drunk kiss. No long break.” The three of them nodded in agreement.

 

“The maknaes faced no pain too.” Wonho smiled at their maknaes who grinned back proudly.

Jooheon had confessed to Changkyun within some 4-5 months of them being roommates and Changkyun had immediately asked him out and kissed him once Jooheon said yes.

It was seriously the cutest story ever.

 

They all continued eating their food when Min spoke up.

“So Kihyun.”

Kihyun cocked an eyebrow up at him.

“Glad we made you change roommates?” He asked with a smirk. Kihyun grinned as he looked at Hyunwoo. _His_ Hyunwoo hyung. _His_ _soulmate._

Hyunwoo smiled at him and connected their foreheads together. He pecked the younger’s lips once and pulled back, foreheads still touching.

 

“Super glad.” They said together and chuckled.

 

*•*•*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it. It’s over.  
> Oof! My first ever fic here is now complete!
> 
> But but but! This is not the end. I’ll post a bonus chapter soon! A flashback into their lives before Kihyun’s 3rd year. 
> 
> So look forward to that. Coz I WILL post it. I just don’t know when.  
> That’s why I made Chapter 11 the last chapter instead of Chapter 12 coz 12 is gonna be the bonus chapter.
> 
> So comments are needed! I wanna know what you think of this chapter.  
> Tbh im not happy with the smut.. I couldn’t smut for a week thanks to pouring all my smut-writing abilities into [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064542/chapters/40125368). Actually I’m pretty proud of myself for writing that smut fic! I outdid myself in that! So maybe y’all can check that out if want to read a better smut than the one in this fic!  
> Anyway so that’s why I didn’t post this earlier.  
> I had already written the scene before the smut before I even began this fic. My friend Mayuki said that the beginning part of this chapter was good, that’s why I even started this fic!
> 
> Don’t forget to leave kudos if u haven’t already!  
> See you guys in the bonus chapter! Ciao for now!


	12. Mission: Make You Part of My Life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter the content of which takes place during Kihyun’s 1st year.

“Hmm nice apartment. Pretty similar to mine.” Minhyuk said as he sat down on the couch. Kihyun sat down as well then bent forward to grab the chips packet lying on the center table.

He had just now finished setting up his room completely. He had moved in just the day before. His roommate had got here 2-3 days before Kihyun had.

 

“So where is this roommate of yours?” Minhyuk questioned as he plunged his hand into the chips packet in Kihyun’s hold.

He popped a chip into his mouth and chewed.

“He’s gone out with a friend. He said he’d be back soon.”

“Ooh! So is that friend hot too? You said your roommate is  _ smoking hot _ . Damn he better be back fast!” Minhyuk said excitedly as he grabbed some more chips.

“I don’t know about the friend. But yeah. Hyungwon is _super_ _smoking hot._ ” Kihyun said as he munched on his chips.

“Would you do him?” Minhyuk asked as he laid back on the couch. 

“Sure. But you know I’m not into  _ just _ doing it with  _ anyone _ . If I didn’t do it with you, I won’t with him either. I want real feelings Min. Something that would last a while. Hell I’d say I’m saving myself for my soulmate.” Minhyuk snorted and Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Yeah… we lasted a while..we were pretty goddamn real.. why didn’t we do it huh?”

“I don’t know Min… we did everything apart from fucking though…” Kihyun shrugged.

Min looked down at his jeans as he chewed. “I miss you Kihyun. So much. I miss us.” He sighed and Kihyun sighed too.

“Min you know we aren’t good enough for each other that way. I still love you but… we aren’t meant to be.” 

 

How Kihyun wished they were meant to be… but they weren’t. They had stayed together for a year and a half. It had hurt to break up but it just hadn’t clicked after a point. They were still best friends though. They loved each other too much to let go of the friendship which they had had since childhood.

 

“Kihyun.” Kihyun turned towards the older. “Yeah?”

Minhyuk took the chips packet from Kihyun’s hand placed it back on the center table. He cupped Kihyun’s face gently in his palm, after dusting off  his fingers on his jeans, and moved closer to the younger. He bent forward, their faces mere inches from each other now.

Kihyun’s breathing quickened but he didn’t move away. “Kiss me. For old times’ sake. Kiss me Kihyun.” Minhyuk whispered as he stared at the younger’s baby pink lips.

“Min…” Kihyun hesitated. He was the one who had suggested they break up.. Min had agreed but he still wasn’t over the younger.

“Please.” Minhyuk looked into his eyes, his own eyes pleading. Kihyun sighed and closed the distance between their faces. He placed a soft kiss on his best friend’s lips and Minhyuk sighed happily into the kiss. He pulled Kihyun closer to him and deepened the kiss. 

Kihyun stopped resisting and gave into the kiss, his body melting against his ex-boyfriend’s.

Minhyuk gently carded Kihyun’s hair with his nimble fingers and Kihyun sighed into the kiss. The kiss wasn’t rushed, just soft and gentle, heart warming, no lust. Just love. The love that Kihyun wasn’t sure he reciprocated anymore.

 

He had tried to keep loving his best friend that way. He really had. But his stupid heart had decided it wasn’t going to give its 100% into their relationship after a point. Not romantically anyway. Minhyuk was heartbroken and Kihyun too, seeing his best friend in pain. Because of him.

To be fair, it wasn’t Kihyun’s fault. He  _ did _ love Minhyuk.. but it wasn’t enough to sustain their relationship longer. 

The soulmate mark was to blame. It never let people who weren’t soulmates last long. After a point had been reached, it was upto the couple to pull it as long as possible until one of them couldn’t take it anymore. 

Kihyun had just stopped feeling it for Min. He hated himself for it.. but he had known. He had always heard. It would end. They weren’t soulmates, they weren’t meant to last forever.

 

Slowly Minhyuk pulled back, their foreheads still touching. “I still love you Kihyun…” He whispered and it made Kihyun’s heart clench.

“I love you too Minhyuk…” Kihyun trailed off, eyes still closed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stay. I really am. I love you. I always will. But it’s not enough.” He opened his eyes and sighed. “You’ll get your soulmate someday Min. He or she will take better care of you than I could, as your boyfriend. But I won’t ever leave you. You won’t be able to get rid of me ever. I’ll always be here for you.” Kihyun pulled back.

Minhyuk hugged him tightly. “That’s enough for me. I-I’ll stop asking for kisses now. I-I need to move on from you.”

Kihyun rubbed his back gently, soothingly. “Take some time away from me. You need to let your heart recover. It will soon. For sure. The soulmate mark will do its thing. But don’t leave me.”

“I won’t. I’ll love you always. You  _ are  _ my soulmate! Just not a romantic one. That’s enough for me. I will never leave you Ki.” Kihyun hugged his best friend tightly and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

After a while they pulled back. Minhyuk acted like nothing had happened and grabbed the chips packet again and plunged his hand in and took out some chips.

Just then the bell rang.

“Ooh! Is it your  _ smoking hot _ roommate finally?!” Min exclaimed as he lowkey bounced on the couch.

Kihyun got up and walked to the door, face still turned towards Min. “We’ll see.”

He opened the door and saw his  _ sexy af _ roommate standing outside.

Damn Hyungwon was  _ really hot _ . Kihyun was glad he scored someone as hot as him as his roommate.  _ Super glad. _

“Hey Kihyun.” Hyungwon greeted in his sexy deep voice as he walked in and past Kihyun.

Kihyun closed the door. “Welcome back Hyungwon.” He said.

“Damn your roommate is  _ fine as fuck _ Ki!” Minhyuk exclaimed, eyeing Hyungwon up and down. Kihyun glared at Min, but he wasn’t even looking at him. Min was focused on ogling his roommate. Hyungwon chuckled as he removed his slippers and hung his jacket on the wooden hooks near the door.

He glanced at Minhyuk head to toe once too. “Nice friend you’ve got.” He smiled at Minhyuk who smiled back at him flirtatiously and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“He is cute too. Cute like you, Kihyun.” Hyungwon added as he winked at his roommate whose eyes widened. Hyungwon chuckled a little. “Cute.” He muttered and walked into his room after waving at Minhyuk who waved back enthusiastically.

 

“Oooh! Kihyun is going to get some soon!” Minhyuk sang, slight hurt in his eyes that didn’t go unnoticed by Kihyun. Kihyun rolled his eyes and shook his head as he plopped down on the couch next to his best friend.

“He called you cute too Min…”

“Oh I know. He really is _totally_ _fuckable._ Those lips, those eyes. _Hot as fuck_. How did you land yourself such a _yeppun namja_ Kihyunnie?” Minhyuk looked slightly dreamy.

“I don’t know Min. My luck is good.” Kihyun laughed as he munched on some more chips.

 

If only Minhyuk knew that Kihyun’s  _ smoking hot, totally fuckable _ roommate would become  _ his _ soulmate, not Kihyun’s.

 

————-

 

“Hyunwoo sunbae.” Kihyun called out softly to the older male in front of him once he had made it past his usual seat to the older’s.

 

Hyunwoo looked up, one eyebrow cocked up then smiled at the younger when he recognised who it was.

“Kihyun-ah! Hi! How are you doing?” 

 

Kihyun slightly blushed as he had the older’s attention fully on him, earlier directed at the notebook on his desk.

“I’m fine sunbae! I.. uh.. just wanted to ask you if I could sit next you today? Unless that seat next to you is taken…” He looked at the older and smiled nervously.

Hyunwoo smiled wider and Kihyun’s heart raced a little. “It isn’t taken. You can sit next to me.” 

“Oh great!” Kihyun said enthusiastically as he took the seat on the right of Hyunwoo and Hyunwoo laughed a little at the younger’s enthusiasm.

 

“I wanted to uh..talk to you more. And sit next to you for a while..” Kihyun admitted shyly and Hyunwoo turned his way, a closed-lip smile still on his face. “Then you should’ve done it sooner. I don’t bite.” He laughed and Kihyun giggled.

“Also,” Hyunwoo added, “call me hyung. Not sunbae or sunbaenim. I’m only a year or so older than you.”

“Oh okay! Hyunwoo hyung then!” Kihyun said happily and Hyunwoo nodded and then turned to his notebook again in which he had been writing something.

 

Kihyun looked down and opened his bag, taking out his own notebook and a pen for any notes he’d have to take.

“Oh what do we have here?!” A deep cheerful voice called out.

Kihyun looked up to find the source of the voice.

 

Lee Hoseok, Hyunwoo’s best friend.

“Hoseok sunbae hey! Hope you don’t mind me sitting here for a change…” Kihyun said sheepishly. He  _ had _ kind of taken Hoseok’s usual seat.

“Oh no it’s fine! Just saw you sitting with Hyunwoo so.. I’ll sit next to you. If you are friends with Hyunwoo, you are friends with me!” Hoseok said determinedly and walked past Kihyun and sat on the seat next to the younger’s own.

 

“We aren’t friends yet. But I feel we’ll get there.” Hyunwoo looked up at Hoseok and then at Kihyun and smiled warmly. Kihyun almost sighed happily but controlled himself. “I would really like to be friends with you both!”

“And Kihyun.” Hoseok called him. Kihyun turned towards him. “Just call me hyung. Not sunbae. I’m younger than Hyunwoo. Call us both hyung.” He squeezed Kihyun’s shoulder gently and Kihyun nodded, smiling.

“Yes okay! Hoseok hyung and Hyunwoo hyung!”

 

Changkyun entered the class and his eyes searched for his friend Kihyun. His nose scrunched up a little when he wasn’t at his usual seat. Then his eyes went further behind and saw Kihyun wave at him. From a seat in between those 2 well-built gorgeous seniors Kihyun was acquainted with. 

From what Changkyun had seen, Kihyun had a tiny crush on one of the 2. The one who was called Son Hyunwoo.

 

Changkyun walked towards Kihyun, a little smile on his face. Once he reached the older’s seat he looked over at only empty seat in that row: next to Hoseok.

“Yah Changkyun right?” Hoseok asked, a wide welcoming smile on his handsome face.  _ What’s with the amount of super good looking guys he was surrounded by these days… _

Changkyun nodded. “Sit here! A friend of Kihyun is a friend of ours too!” But this good looking guy seemed really nice. Generally good looking people were vain and selfish, full of themselves. 

Changkyun smiled at Hoseok and walked towards the seat he was offered and sat down.

 

He bent forward and turned his face towards Kihyun. The older caught his eye and smiled a little sheepishly. Changkyun smiled widely and blinked his eyes firmly once to say it was fine that they weren’t sitting next to each other on their usual seats. Then he cocked his eyebrow up and slightly tilted his head to left, gesturing at Hyunwoo who was next to Kihyun. He smirked and Kihyun blushed a little and looked away and then at Hoseok who asked him something.

 

_ Kihyun is bold. Not some admire-from-afar types. Good. _ Changkyun was glad that his friend wasn’t the super shy kind. Unlike him.

 

———————-

 

“Ohh! You look happy today Kihyunnie!” Minhyuk nudged Kihyun’s shoulder, with a mischievous grin on. Kihyun blushed a little and said “Remember that guy I told you I have a crush on…” 

Minhyuk nodded and Kihyun continued. “Ya so uh.. his friend kinda invited himself to our table and then I asked the guy to join us too and he said yes. His class should’ve ended now. They’ll be here soon!” Kihyun looked like he would pass out from nervousness and excitement and Minhyuk smiled at him widely and gave him a side hug. 

Damn his ex-boyfriend was a cutie. 

“Ya I want to see who this  _ God _ you keep talking about.” Minhyuk nodded as he dug into his food.

 

Kihyun had his head turned towards the cafeteria door, leg tapping in nervousness and impatience. He barely touched his spaghetti. Then Kihyun’s eyes widened as he gasped out a “There he is! Here he comes!”

Minhyuk looked up, with a fork full of spaghetti in his mouth and turned his gaze to where Kihyun was staring. His jaw dropped and maybe a little spaghetti fell out.

Walking into the cafeteria was a  _ God _ . There was legit  _ no other way _ of explaining the ethereal being who was stalking confidently in the general direction of their table. The God laughed at something his friend had said. Someone behind him. Soon that friend came into view. 

Yup, this time the spaghetti fell out of his mouth _ definitely _ , thankfully onto his plate and not anywhere else.

If Kihyun had been looking at him instead of the two  _ ethereal beings descended from heaven  _ walking towards  _ their _ table, he would’ve  _ definitely _ lectured him an earful on how Minhyuk lacked common courtesy and table manners and how disgusting his behaviour had been.

But they both were busy ogling the  _ God and his archangel  _ walk in their direction. 

 

“Oh. My. God. There are such  _ heavenly guys _ in our college?! Why the  _ fuck _ am I seeing them for the first time in my whole goddamn life?!” Minhyuk shrieked, more like squeaked, into Kihyun’s ears who winced a little but nodded.

Then the heavenly guys turned their gaze towards their table and the males immediately turned to their food, like they hadn’t been gawking at the pair  _ just  _ a second ago.

 

“Kihyun I’m jealous.  _ As fuck. _ You have a  _ smoking hot, godly _ roommate, a super cute and sexy ex-boyfriend and bestfriend aka moi here,” Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Now you have 2  _ heavenly guys _ , one a  _ God _ and another his  _ archangel, the first in command angel,  _ in your homeroom. And I guess the  _ archangel  _ invited himself to our table? The blond one with blue highlights?” Kihyun nodded. “So the  _ God _ is the one you are crushing on!” Kihyun nodded again, as he forcefully swallowed a mouth full of apple juice. “You luck is  _ awesome _ Kihyun. You are surrounded by  _ so much hotness…  _ I’m think I’m gonna go blind from their radiance.”

Minhyuk stage whispered, but making sure only Kihyun heard him.

“I’ve already gone blind Min… I don’t know what world I have come into…” Kihyun whispered back.

“I just wish that at least  _ one _ of these  _ godly men _ dates me.” Minhyuk was about to say something but Kihyun cut him off. “ _ Not _ you! I’m your best friend jackass. Stay in your limits!” Kihyun hissed and Minhyuk put on a kicked puppy expression he knew would melt Kihyun.

“Oh geez! Stop! I love you. Now change your expression.” Kihyun caved as he scowled. Minhyuk grinned and give him a tiny kiss on his cheek. Kihyun rolled his eyes as he continued eating.

 

“Ah Kihyun-ah! You didn’t tell us you had a boyfriend!” Hoseok’s voice boomed and Kihyun jumped a little as he looked up with a sudden jerk to his head.

 

“Hoseok hyung! Hyunwoo hyung! Hi!” Kihyun greeted the older males excitedly and Hoseok grinned at them both while Hyunwoo smiled warmly, eyes crinkling. Kihyun found that smile _so endearing._ _Especially_ those eye crinkles!

“And no. He isn’t my boyfriend. He is my-“

 

“Don’t lie Ki! Hi I’m Lee Minhyuk. I take that you are Hoseok?” Hoseok nodded and said “Yes. Lee Hoseok.” They shook hands. “I’m Kihyun’s  _ boyfriend.”  _ Minhyuk added with extra emphasis as he smiled at Kihyun mischievously.

 

“Ex-boyfriend!” Kihyun exclaimed then gritted his teeth. Then he looked up at Hoseok, who had now taken a seat opposite Minhyuk while Hyunwoo start across him, next to Hoseok. “Hyung he is my  _ ex- _ boyfriend and best friend.”

 

“Ya ya. I forgot to add one word Kihyun. Same thing you know.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes and gestured to Hoseok that Kihyun is a little mad by twirling his finger in the air next to his forehead. Hoseok laughed in his deep voice beautifully and Minhyuk maybe,  _ just maybe _ , swooned. A little.  _ Maybe. _ “But yes, I’m his best friend. The one who puts up with him and his mood swings and tantrums.”

 

“Lee Minhyuk.” Kihyun glared at him. This time Hyunwoo chuckled a little while Hoseok laughed again.

 

“And you,  _ fine _ af man. Who might you be?” Minhyuk turned his gaze to Hyunwoo.  _ Capturing his next victim _ , Kihyun thought as he rolled his eyes.

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened at being addressed that way. By a  _ guy. _ Because Hyunwoo was  _ straight af. _

“Me? I’m Son Hyunwoo. Hoseok’s friend. Now Kihyun’s too. Right Kihyun-ah?” He smiled at Kihyun warmly and Kihyun’s heart melted into a gooey puddle. A puddle that was disgustingly sticky and he would have to scrape off clean. The workload.. geez…

 

“Yes hyung!” Kihyun said immediately, his back rigid and eyes wide. Hyunwoo laughed melodiously and Kihyun tried his best to keep his heart in check. “You don’t have to be so… rigid and formal in front of me Kihyun-ah. We are friends now. This isn’t military, relax!” He chuckled again and Kihyun blushed deeply as he looked at his food. “Yes hyung.” He said in a soft voice.

“Good boy.” Hyunwoo said and when Kihyun looked up at him, he winked at him. Kihyun’s heart  _ definitely  _ died but he smiled back shyly, trying not to look whipped.

He wasn’t whipped! He definitely wasn’t! He had just known the older for like… 2-3 weeks! Exactly! You don’t fall that deeply and become  _ this _ whipped in 2-3 weeks! Exactly!

 

“Also Minhyuk.” Hoseok called out. Minhyuk looked at him with a questioning look. “Hyunwoo and I are straight. As fuck. So like.. your moves won’t work on him. Or me. Sorry to disappoint you.” Hoseok said sheepishly.

 

“Ooh! You are straightforward! I like it! Don’t worry Hoseok  _ hyung _ . I won’t try my moves on you. But I can’t guarantee lack of flirting!”

He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Flirting  _ is _ trying your moves.” Hyunwoo pointed out. “Well in that case.. since my moves won’t work, they won’t succeed in melting your hearts anyway. Not a problem then right?”

“True.” Hyunwoo said with a chuckle as he continued eating.

 

“Minhyuk…” Kihyun said through gritted teeth. “Yes Ki?” He whispered back sweetly. 

“Don’t make them uncomfortable please…” Kihyun begged in a pleading voice, trying to keep it as low as possible.

“Hey Kihyun. It’s fine! We like you both.  _ Both _ of you! You are nice!” Hoseok said and Hyunwoo nodded.

“Duh!  _ Everybody  _ likes me. I can go a bit further and say everybody  _ loves me _ !” Minhyuk said proudly, head held high and Hoseok laughed as Hyunwoo grinned at Min.

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Vain…” He muttered and Minhyuk had a comeback of course. “You’re just jealous.” 

“Am not!” Kihyun protested. 

“Aww you both are cute like kids! Our dongsaengs!” Hoseok said in a fond voice and Hyunwoo laughed and added. “Yup. We’re  _ definitely  _ eating lunch with you both more often.” He grinned at Kihyun who tried hard not to blush and grinned back.

 

“Ki.” Minhyuk whispered when the maknaes joined the table along with Hyungwon and the older males got busy introducing themselves and chatting with the other 3 when they took their seats. “Say  _ thank you Lee Minhyuk.” _

Kihyun sighed like he was annoyed and then smiled to himself as he dipped some fries into the sauce. 

“Thank you Lee Minhyuk.” He said obediently. And they both chuckled.

Kihyun  _ did  _ love his best friend with all his heart. God knows what he’d do without the extroverted loud boy who had been there for him his whole life.

 

And that’s how Son Hyunwoo and Lee Hoseok became a regular to their table and later on became, a part of their group and friends’ circle.

And Kihyun couldn’t have been happier.

 

—————

 

Changkyun walked into his apartment and closed the door behind himself. 

Jooheon walked out his room once he heard the sound of the door being closed.

“Hi hyung.” Changkyun greeted him with a tired smile.

“Hey Kyunnie.” Jooheon smiled at his roommate and friend. He walked towards the younger and gathered him in his arms, embracing him warmly.

Changkyun snuggled close to his hyung and sighed as he wrapped his arms around the older’s torso.

Then he pulled back and Jooheon let go of him reluctantly. “Kyunie.” Jooheon said in a low voice.

“Yes hyung?” 

“I uh.. need to tell you something. It’s kinda important to me…” Jooheon trailed off as he fidgeted with his fingers.

“Sure! I’ll just go freshen up and come to your room okay? I’ll be quick.” Changkyun smiled at him sweetly and Jooheon’s heart raced seeing that warm smile and he sighed happily internally.

Outside he said, “Ya cool man. Be quick.” Then he turned and walked back into his room.

 

After some five minutes of going through his SNS and chats, Jooheon threw his phone beside him on the bed and laid down. He threw his arm over his eyes and sighed loudly.

_ Maybe it isn’t a good idea to tell him… we just became friends like.. some 4-5 months ago. Shit maybe I’m rushing it. But I  _ really _ like him! I haven’t fallen  _ this  _ fast for anyone before. He seems like a nice guy who won’t dump a person just ‘cause they confessed to him! He is my roommate after all. He’ll come around. I’m just glad he is bisexual. If not now, I might have a chance later on… Okay Jooheon you can do this bro! _

 

He sat up slightly motivated when the younger opened his door slowly and peeped in. “Joo hyung.”

“Come in Kyunie!” Jooheon patted his bed. Changkyun walked in and sat across him, facing the older.

“So what did you want to tell me?” He asked with a gentle smile on his face as he looked into the older’s eyes.

Jooheon gulped almost audibly and took a deep breath. “Changkyun-ah… I uh… I have felt this way for a while now. More like since the day Hyungwon helped me move in.” He looked down at the space between them on the bed as he raked his fingers through his hair nervously.

“Go on hyung. What is it?” Changkyun asked, now a little nervous himself.  _ Shit what is hyung going to say?! Could it be.. no Changkyun! Obviously not. Don’t go there! Shh! _

 

Jooheon took a deep breath and looked up and into the younger’s deep black eyes. So black and endless. So deep that Jooheon found himself drowning in them, like he was spinning out of control stuck in a whirlpool. Then he quickly dragged himself back to reality.

“Changkyun-ah.. I.. I  _ really _ like you a lot. I have since I laid eyes on you.” Then Jooheon’s burst of courage died and he looked down at the space in between them again. He heard Changkyun inhale loudly and he squeezed his eyes shut then opened them. “I don’t expect you to say anything. Or even like me back. Or anything like that. I just wanted to tell you to get rid of this weight off my chest.” He looked up at the younger whose eyes were wide, mouth slightly opened.

Jooheon sighed and looked down again. “Sorry.. this probably came as a shock to you. I don’t really drop hints huh.. I generally don’t let people know I like them through how I behave. Sorry I guess. Anyway so.. if you want some space and time away from me, feel free to distance yourself. I’d still appreciate if we continued being friends after that time though.”

He looked back up to seeing Changkyun smiling. Jooheon face got a confused expression as his eyebrows pulled together.

“You done?” Jooheon nodded. “Great! Now my turn!” Changkyun smiled widely as he covered the tiny distance between them, their knees touching each other’s.

“I have liked you since I’ve laid eyes on you too hyung! So much! I like you  _ so much! _ Now! Will you go out with me tomorrow to go see this new marvel movie that’s releasing tomorrow?! I would love to see it with you!” Changkyun said excitedly as he grabbed Jooheon’s hands.

“I’m dreaming… or you.. I don’t know.” Jooheon said in a daze as he stared into those deep black galaxy-like eyes he loved with all his heart, which were now smiling at him.

They shined like they did in his dreams and Changkyun’s squeezed both his hands tightly.

“Hyung you aren’t dreaming! I promise! Now say yes!”

“Y-Yes!” Jooheon stuttered out as his cheeks burned red. “Yaas finally!” Changkyun said as he looked heavenwards and then looked down at Jooheon who was looking at him adoringly.

The younger couldn’t take it any longer as he dived forward and claimed his hyung’s soft lips with his.

Jooheon gasped into the kiss, eyes going wide, their fingers still intertwined. He slowly closed his eyes and melted into the soft kiss and sighed in content as his crush deepened the kiss.

 

Jooheon felt a warm tingle go through his wrist and his eyes shot open. He immediately pulled back breaking the kiss. Changkyun whined until he felt his own wrist tingle warmly. His eyes went wide as he looked at his wrist.

The tattoo he had got just 5 months ago was now complete.

His shimmering black was joined by a shimmering red. The colours swirled around each other fast and looked like they were playing a game of catching each other. The 2 colours met and moved away shyly from each other, only to come back to each other and swirl around in a DNA pattern. It was  _ the most gorgeous  _ thing Changkyun had ever seen in his 18 years of life.

He slowly detached his eyes from his tattoo to look at his hyung. Jooheon was already looking at him, a cute smile playing on his perfect pink lips, that were just as soft as they looked.

 

Changkyun immediately pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him, pinning the older down underneath him.

“Unbelievable. I found you so easily.” He whispered as he stared into those deep brown eyes he loved.

“I had to face some angst. So it’s good you got it easy! Soulmate at age 18! Changkyun-ah that’s amazing!” Jooheon exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his  _ soulmate _ . Shit he couldn’t believe it….

“But hyung I wanted angst. What’s love without some jealousy, some pain, some angst?! My poor poetic heart!” Changkyun sighed in mock disappointment and Jooheon poked him hard on his side and Changkyun cried out cutely. Jooheon immediately flipped them over.

“Shh! No jealousy, no pain and  _ definitely no  _ angst for you!” He said to the younger who pouted at him. 

 

“Love. Only love.” Jooheon whispered at he stared at his whole world, his everything, all wrapped up in his arms, pinned underneath him.

Changkyun stared back at him mesmerised, his face filled with awe and love.

Jooheon closed the distance between their faces as he connected their lips in a soft loving kiss. 

 

Pure bliss.

 

His roommate.

His friend.

His boyfriend.

His soulmate.

His Lim Changkyun, all his and only his. 

Lee Jooheon’s!

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hyunwoobear92) and [Tumblr](https://kihyunwoo115.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
